


《终身委托》

by crazy_zone



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 68,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_zone/pseuds/crazy_zone
Summary: 本文参考了《黑礁》内的许多设定。但本体为《KHR》的6918及雾云向同人作品。
Relationships: 6918, 初雾云, 骸云 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

“这到底是怎么回事啊？！”云雀忍不住大吼起来。  
“哟，醒了吗？”正在浴室的男人探出身子，嘴里还叼着牙刷，满嘴的泡沫，显然是在刷牙。  
“噢……”云雀抬手扶住额头，然后叹了一口气，把床上的另一个男人踢到地上，“这是怎么回事啊？！”  
蓝色冬菇头的男人很淡定的继续刷着牙，满嘴泡沫口齿不清，“我怎么知道啊。你们两个昨天晚上喝得烂醉，就变成现在这种样子了啊。”  
“我和他？”云雀一脸鄙夷的指着被自己踹到地上，正在揉着脑袋的全裸的男人，“开玩笑！”  
蓝色冬菇头的男人不置可否的耸了耸肩，缩回身子继续刷牙去了。  
“唔……头好痛啊。”那个全裸的男人坐了起来，然后皱着眉发出哀叹。他抬眸正道看见云雀下床，和自己一样，云雀也是全裸的状态。由于角度问题，视线正好对准了某个部位，凤梨头的全裸男人挑了挑眉毛，轻佻的吹了一声口哨。  
云雀凤眼冷冷的一瞥，顺手抄起床头柜上的钢拐就招呼过去。凤梨头男人做惊恐状，却往右边一滚，轻易的躲了过去。钢拐“哐当”一声砸在地上。卫生间里的男人有探出头来，这次是在刮胡子，“喂，小鬼们，这里不是在我们的游艇上，是在宾馆里，砸坏了地板是要赔钱的。”  
“这不是挺好吗，让你出一次血。”云雀毫不介意没穿衣服，就这样在淡定的走到另一边的沙发上坐下来。  
六道骸从地上站起来，抓了抓头发走进浴室。  
“喂，真不是我要说你，好歹穿件衣服好吗？不要全裸在这里晃来晃去，你卖肉的啊。”正在刮胡子的男人看着走进来的六道骸，不满的抱怨道。  
六道骸打开水龙头，一边往杯子里放水，一边用手肘捅了捅冬菇头，示意他过去点让点位子，“一个只穿内裤的人到底有什么好抱怨我的，我不就比你少一件么。”  
云雀正坐在沙发上抽烟，揉着眉头突然想起来，昨天到宾馆的时候，有让人第二天早上九点送三份早饭进来的。  
他突然有种不好的预感，抬头望了望挂在那里的钟，正好九点！！  
门铃像是为了验证他的预感一样响了起来，浴室里的两个男人也愣了一下，随后那个冬菇头便走了出来。  
“斯佩多先生，这是你们昨天晚上预定的早餐，我送进来了哦。”门口的女服务生礼貌的敲了敲门，然后用钥匙开了门。  
斯佩多来不及冲上去关上门，另一个女服务生就走了进来。  
云雀抬手扶住额头。噢——  
结果……  
“咦啊——！！！！！！！！！！！有变态！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”  
两个女服务生惊声惨叫着跑了出去，两个人都是面红耳赤，连餐车都不要了，直接捂着脸跑了出去。  
当然这也不能怪她们，不管是哪个服务生进了房间，看到一个只穿内裤的男人正对门口，一个全裸的男人正在沙发上抽烟，另一个全裸的男人正在一边刷牙一边从浴室里走过来，都是很有冲击力的画面。  
更何况是两个未婚的女服务生，不被当成变态才怪。  
斯佩多摸了摸下巴，毫无压力的走出房门，把一整辆餐车都拖了进来。  
“今天的早餐时土豆泥沙拉，奶油吐司，还有玉米浓汤。配了撒了香料的培根。”斯佩多说着就把餐车上的盘子端放在桌上，“云雀你刷了牙就一起来吃吧。”  
云雀把烟头在烟灰缸里按灭，然后站起身往浴室走过去，斯佩多一脸淡然的吃着早饭，一副色即是空的样子。  
六道骸正在浴室里漱口，从浴室的镜子里看到了云雀走了进来。他眯了眯眼用毛巾擦干嘴边的水渍，然后往餐厅走去。  
“别在我面前逛荡，死凤梨，快点去穿衣服。”云雀拧了拧眉，终于扔了这样一句话。  
六道骸勾了勾唇角，擦身而过的时候一个手滑摸过云雀的腰，“你自己也没穿衣服，为什么非要我穿？”  
云雀抬手就朝后背招呼过去，六道骸一个前仆倒在地上。  
斯佩多啼笑皆非，只好拿起土司挡住自己的脸。  
六道骸抬头就看见斯佩多的表情纠结，他忍不住咆哮起来，“别以为我没看见，斯佩多你个老头子在笑在笑！”  
斯佩多于是强作淡定的放下吐司，“笑又怎么了。”他一口咬下去，嚼着吐司口齿不清的说道，“小鬼，虽然你现在是我们的委托人，不过，最好还是不要招惹云雀的好。”  
六道骸从地上站起来，饶有兴趣的挑起眉毛，“为什么？”他挑衅一样的朝云雀那个方向扬了扬下巴，“我们谁也不知道昨天发生了什么，说不定，昨天晚上，我们做了呢？”  
斯佩多眯了眯眼，“拜托，昨天晚上我们可是三个人睡一张床的吧。”  
他摸摸下巴，语出惊人，“你觉得昨天晚上我们三个，做了3p？”  
“咳咳……”饶是云雀这样淡定的人都被呛到了。   
六道骸看着斯佩多一脸调笑的表情，终于挫败的摇了摇头，“你老人家还是安安静静吃早餐吧。”  
斯佩多看到六道骸的表情，显得心满意足，于是他再次埋头于奋斗早餐。   
站在浴室里的云雀透过面前镜子，看着餐厅里的两个人，沉默了一会儿，他低低的发出了一声，不知是笑还是轻哼的鼻音。   
擦干净了手上的水珠，云雀便走到餐桌旁坐下来。然而，就在三个人吃的差不多的时候，云雀却突然停住了手上的动作，漂亮的凤眼直直扫向窗外。   
斯佩多先是一愣，然后勾了唇角用不屑的语气说道，“来了吗。”  
他堪称优雅的用手巾擦了擦手，然后站起身，突然速度很快的冲到一旁开始套上长裤，“别怪我没事先说，衣服什么的，还是要早点穿的好。”其前后速度的对比令人乍舌。  
六道骸不明所以的看着云雀居然也和斯佩多一样，速度很快的跑过去穿衣服。他皱了皱眉，然后决定也向他们一样，开始套上衣裤。  
“啪啪啪啪！”四声枪声直接打碎玻璃。  
斯佩多不满的抱怨一声，“真是的，至少也让我把衣服穿上去吧。”  
六道骸嘴角直抽，这家伙是三个人里面衣着最完整的了，至少下半身已经一丝不苟了，连衬衣都穿了一个袖子。   
云雀不过是刚扣好皮带扣，他弯下腰正准备捡衬衣的时候，窗口冒出来第一个对手。  
云雀伸向衬衣的手直接握住伯来塔的枪柄，头也不抬的朝窗口开了一枪。第一个对手的眉心被开了一个血洞，缓缓的倒了下去。   
六道骸顺这云雀的枪口移动视线，却没想到居然是对准自己。六道骸觉得自己大概一辈子不会忘记云雀那时看过来的目光，和唇边魅惑嗜杀的弧度。  
“带上你的命，军火商人，”他冷冷的说道，“从现在起游戏，开始了。”  
六道骸和云雀基本并排，斯佩多走在最前面，六道骸略有些惊讶的发现，原来斯佩多也不是什么会手软的家伙。他一开始还以为这条船上只有云雀一个杀胚，现在他发现自己错了。   
斯佩多这家伙也十足一个杀胚，只是比云雀内敛多了。   
“一群草食动物，咬杀！”云雀刚披上了衬衣，扣子没扣着，一排都敞开着。六道骸手上拿着一个很大的手提袋，一手提着自己的长裤，臂弯上挂着白衬衣，显得相当狼狈。  
在云雀的火力掩护下，六道骸终于用一只手扣上了皮带扣，他长长的舒了一口气。   
云雀瞥头看了他一眼，然后又把视线放回追兵上，“真草食。”  
六道骸挑起眉毛，“那你试试？”  
云雀一脸嘲笑的表情，“有本事你和老头子一样。”  
六道骸却没有搭话，而是朝着身后的地方开了一枪，一枪轰倒了好几个人。   
斯佩多挑了挑眉，吹了声口哨，“哦呀，还真是大规模杀伤性武器啊。”  
六道骸耸耸肩，从口袋里拿出一个弹夹，“这是俄罗斯制的弗里兹子弹，我比较喜欢叫它‘草莓酱'，很不错。”  
云雀看也不看，拿过弹夹就装填进去，他朝着远处追来的人开了一枪，然后淡定的给出评语，“东西很好，但是我不喜欢‘草莓酱'这个叫法。”  
六道骸不易察觉的抽了抽嘴角，“那你喜欢叫什么？”  
“你不觉得更像番茄酱么。”云雀面无表情的说道。  
……喂！这很好玩吗！！


	2. Chapter 2

“你不觉得更像番茄酱么。”云雀面无表情的说道。  
……喂！这很好玩吗！！  
斯佩多在前面已经完全笑倒了，然而事实上现在的情况还没这么好。云雀用弗里兹暂时轰退了追兵，但是这毕竟是在宾馆走廊里，最安全的是上船之后。  
三个人一边奔跑，一边整理衣冠，追兵却依然不减的跟着，云雀的好脾气终于消磨殆尽。   
“啧，像一群下水道里的老鼠一样，群聚的东西。”云雀不耐烦的冷着声线，他瞥了斯佩多一眼，“老头子，怎么办？”  
斯佩多一脚踏出宾馆的大门，顺手扣上衬衣领口最后一颗衣扣，然后扯了扯端正的领口。  
他微微侧头，唇角带笑， “怎么办？那就全做掉啊。”  
云雀听闻后居然好心情的扯了嘴角，然后从口袋里拿出手雷就要扔过去。   
“喂喂，别往店里扔！”斯佩多及时阻止了云雀打算毁掉整个宾馆的举动，“等在街道上了再说。”  
说话间，六道骸这才想起来，现在早就不是在巴黎、伦敦那种文明社会了。这里是赫尔罗斯，世界的罪恶之都。  
作为一个处于无政府状态的海岛小镇，这里聚集了各种各样国家的人和势力。  
除了当地的三个势力，还有一些国家势力介入其中，可谓是鱼龙混杂。而这个名叫'spade'的商会，也就是现在六道骸委托的商会，就立足在这片染血罪恶的土地上。作为一个来自文明社会的军火商人，六道骸骨子里却不是什么省油的灯。在赫尔罗斯，除了毒品、情报和风俗业，军火买卖也很受欢迎。  
既然受欢迎，那就会有人来卖。这里每天，每个街区头会有枪战，或许你在这个街区这在和别人火拼，结果走着走着走出了这个区域。  
结果是什么？  
你会发现昨天你睡的酒店门口，依然是昨天那个陪你睡的小姐，衣着暴露如昔的对你说，‘今天要来吗？’  
在赫尔罗斯的所有人都习惯了这样的生活，别人火拼，流血，死亡，或者胜利。那都是别人的事。  
现在他六道骸就在这个充满野兽的地方，以一个军火商人的身份。  
逃命。  
这是什么样悲剧的旅程啊喂！六道骸用悲愤的目光看着如狼似虎扑上来的追兵，然后，撒丫子狂奔。  
斯佩多本来跑在最前面，结果发现六道骸突然从背后冲了出来。他略微有些愕然的张了张嘴，回头看到云雀和自己差不多的表情，最终大笑起来。  
“云雀，别恋战啊，上帝说逃命要紧！”  
三个人一路飞跑，堪称是鸡飞狗跳，上了街道的麻烦就是会有路人和小摊小贩。  
六道骸这回是真的没办法穿上衬衣了，他拼命的往船坞跑过去，速度快的让人咋舌。斯佩多和云雀也不慢，一边向追兵射击一边跑，和六道骸保持着不远的距离。  
追兵大概都看清楚了，为首的几个都是身材高大的彪形大汉，手里抄着家伙追。不过显然他们的速度都是不如六道骸，不多久就渐渐拉开了差距。  
为首的男人眼看快被甩开了，朝前开了一枪，便大声喊道，“六道先生为什么不和我们走呢？少校只是想和六道先生再做一笔生意而已啊！”  
做你妹的生意！六道骸加快了跑的速度，有你这样做生意的吗！  
斯佩多被夹在中间，强忍笑意，回身射击的时候说道，“那就别开枪了，万一把六道骸打死怎么办？”  
“那可不行，万一六道先生不愿合作，我们不能放他走啊！”彪形大汉加大了开枪的频率。  
云雀的弗里兹弹夹快要打空了，他加快了脚步，然后一掌狠狠的拍在六道骸的后背上，“番茄酱呢？拿来。”  
六道骸不防之间被狠狠的拍了一掌，整个人往前冲了一大步，背后一下子就红了一片，留下一个清晰的掌印。  
“别这样下手好吗，很痛啊。”他显然还不知道自己的背上已经多了一个红手印，龇牙咧嘴了一下，然后看到云雀一脸不耐烦的表情又说道，“草莓酱没了，就这一个弹夹。”  
云雀额上青筋隐隐暴起，然后拿着添了普通子弹的伯莱塔，就准备给六道骸来个一枪爆头。  
斯佩多在后面提醒道，“云雀，他报酬还没给，先不能杀他——”  
云雀挑起凤眸看了斯佩多一眼，举了一会儿枪，终于面无表情的放了下来。  
六道骸那个冤啊，不就是草莓酱用完了吗，就要拿他的命来解心头恨……  
那群追兵似乎是真的快要追不上了，领头人终于又开口，“前面有谁能抓住他的，悬赏一千美金！！”  
六道骸三人一愣，然后看到路边的人开始有人蠢蠢欲动的掏家伙。  
六道骸暗道不好，果然，右手边的一个卖瓜大娘在草帽底下一咧嘴，伸手从一堆瓜下面抽出尖刀，飞身一跃跳得老高，然后手拿尖刀就朝着六道骸的脑门狠扎下去。  
=皿=！  
哎呦喂的，原来连旁边的卖瓜大娘都是一个深藏不露的高人啊！  
卖瓜大娘的速度很快，六道骸估计她大概天天都训练这一整套动作，所以现在风驰电掣、行云流水，但他六道骸也不是吃素的！  
六道骸一手往手提袋子里掏，然后拿出东西就往卖瓜大娘脸上拍，“拿上滚远点！”  
云雀一愣，六道骸的动作也很迅速，至少在卖瓜大娘的刀扎到他脑门之前就拍过去了。云雀一开始没看清楚是什么，他只看见卖瓜大娘的动作停顿了下来。  
卖瓜大娘定睛一看拍过来的东西，龇牙咧嘴的笑了一下，然后一手抽走六道骸手上的东西，一手收刀，稳稳地落在瓜摊前。她把东西收进口袋，把刀插回瓜底下，又坐到了原来卖瓜的位置。  
云雀缓缓的扭头看着六道骸，斯佩多在后面看了整个事情的经过，已经笑得快要岔气了。六道骸装的很无辜的耸耸肩，两手一摊。  
云雀毫不犹豫掏拐子抽人，“草食动物，咬杀！”  
斯佩多笑得异常灿烂。其实六道骸拿出来给卖瓜大娘的，是一叠至少五千美金的钞票。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

三个人有惊无险的，终于来到了船坞。斯佩多冲进鱼雷艇的驾驶仓，戴上耳机。六道骸把东西往甲板上一扔，就跑到船坞旁边的房间，接着拖了三个箱子出来。云雀终于可以拿出手雷，他往追兵群里一扔，然后解开缆绳，把六道骸的箱子搬上来。


	3. Chapter 3

三个人有惊无险的，终于来到了船坞。斯佩多冲进鱼雷艇的驾驶仓，戴上耳机。六道骸把东西往甲板上一扔，就跑到船坞旁边的房间，接着拖了三个箱子出来。云雀终于可以拿出手雷，他往追兵群里一扔，然后解开缆绳，把六道骸的箱子搬上来。

手雷的威力不小，追兵死伤过半，一阵烟雾过后没几个人站着了。然而，有一个人影却急速的穿过烟雾，向鱼雷艇侵袭过去。  
“抓紧了！”斯佩多的声音模糊的从驾驶舱里传出来，云雀和六道骸加快了动作把箱子搬进船舱。  
云雀站在甲板上把第三个箱子交给六道骸，六道骸摇摇晃晃的顺着扶梯把箱子搬下来，刚放到地上，鱼雷艇就像离弦的箭一样从水面上蹿了出去。  
那个人影就在这一瞬间窜上了鱼雷艇，鱼雷艇离开了船坞，驶向大海。  
由于速度太快，巨大的惯性让船体猛烈的摇晃起来，云雀在甲板上一脚踩空，掉进了船舱，重重的压在六道骸身上。  
六道骸也被摇晃的跌坐在扶梯上，身上突然出现了重量，他下意识的伸手抱紧。  
船终于平稳了，斯佩多从驾驶位上回头看向扶梯，就看到云雀和六道骸一上一下交叠，云雀的双腿间正夹着六道骸的胯骨处，六道骸还拦腰紧紧的抱住了云雀。  
斯佩多挑眉，吹了一声口哨，“哟，还是骑乘式啊。”语气里不怀好意的调笑显而易见。  
云雀背对着斯佩多，听到话之后人一个僵硬，然后瞪着六道骸语气不善，“松手。”  
六道骸眨了眨眼，开口玩笑道，“紧张什么，昨天晚上不是都睡了么。”说归说，却是听话的松了手。  
云雀站起身，冷冷的撇他一眼，轻哼一声便走向船舱。  
六道骸好心情的勾了唇角。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“终于摆脱了。”斯佩多坐在驾驶室里，透过船尾监视器传来的画面，确认了已经没有人再追上来了。  
云雀坐在船舱里开了天窗抽着烟，凤眼透过船舷的小窗里往外看过去。六道骸正坐在他头顶的甲板上，拿着望远镜看着一望无垠的海面。  
“真是惊险啊。”真不知道这次是什么人带的佣兵，够麻烦的。六道骸咋了咂嘴，放下望远镜。  
三个人都用了无线耳机，可以随时随地的交换消息。  
云雀在船舱里打开了六道骸的箱子，如愿在里面找到了想要的装有弗里兹的弹夹。他卸下原来的弹夹，装填进弗里兹的弹夹。  
就在这时，他却敏锐的听闻到动力舱里有声响。  
“老头子，动力舱里好像有东西。”云雀的声音出现在频道里，他一边说着，一边能够听到他拉开保险的声音，“我过去看一下。”  
斯佩多皱了皱好看的眉，“嗯，注意一下，别弄坏了里面的东西，不然我们就得自己游泳回去了。”说不定还会爆炸。  
云雀没有出声，而是打开了动力舱的门。  
动力舱里很黑，可是云雀知道，里面有一双眼睛正盯紧了自己。  
云雀直觉这个人很强，这让他有一种兴奋感。然而这里面掺杂了些其他东西，他觉得奇怪，却没心思去细想。   
眼前这个隐藏在黑暗中的，是唯一一个追上来的雇佣兵，这昭示了他所拥有的实力和毅力。   
云雀进了动力仓，然后关上了舱顶的门。关闭的舱顶把唯一的如光口封锁了，整个动力仓里现在除了机械上闪耀的，红色绿色的微弱光芒之外，再也没有一丝亮度。  
云雀收敛了呼吸，放轻了脚步，缓慢的走下扶梯。在嘈杂的机械声中，他仔细的分辨着人影的位置。  
“啪”一声轻微的机械敲击声响起，云雀几乎是瞬间辨别了对方的位置，他毫不犹豫的对准位置开枪。   
然而对方也不是吃素的，以极快的速度向旁边滚去，连带起一连串的声响。 云雀明明可以连续开枪，他却停了手。他咬牙，刚才把弹夹换成了弗里兹，以至于子弹的威力直线上升，如果破坏了动力仓，那就完蛋了。   
他不悦的抿了抿唇，然后放弃用枪，拿出了钢拐。冷硬的金属在黑暗里反射出寒光，云雀不在隐藏自己的位置，而是直奔对方而去。   
让云雀出乎意料的事情是，对方居然用的也不是枪，而是一种和自己手上的东西一样少见的冷兵器。   
手铐。   
云雀觉得全身的血液都加速流动起来，他相信对方也是。钢拐和手铐撞击在一起，在黑暗中擦出刺眼的火花，人影掌控手铐的技术炉火纯青，速度极快。   
就在云雀和人影打的不可开交的时候，云雀的耳机里却传来了斯佩多的声音。   
“云雀，骸要下去一趟。你陪他去，动力仓里的那个交给我。”


	4. Chapter 4

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“两天之内必须回来。”斯佩多嘱咐了最后一句话，云雀和六道骸就乘着充气小艇向海岸线驶去。   
视线转回云雀在动力仓里时，斯佩多正在驾驶室通过耳机监听动力仓的情况，六道骸却走过来，斯佩多的椅子转了半圈，面对六道骸。   
“怎么了。居然到驾驶室来了。按道理来说，委托人除了甲板和船舱，其他地方可都是无权涉足的。”  
六道骸扬了扬手上的光盘，“我想知道他们追我的原因了。”   
斯佩多一手撑着下巴，并不说话，只是微笑着打量六道骸手上的光盘。   
六道骸又继续说下去，“两周之前在意大利的一笔生意，对方没有足够的现金给我，所以用光盘里的情报作为交易，代替不足的现金。”  
“哦，那你花了多少钱买它？”斯佩多好看的勾起唇角。   
六道骸轻笑起来，垂下眼帘，看不清眼底的情绪，“不过二十万而已。”  
“二十万。”斯佩多依然用吊儿郎当的语气重复了这样一个词，“所以你现在准备干什么？”  
六道骸指指一旁的电脑，“我一会儿上岸，给它换个主人。”他把光盘小心的放进读取处，“不过我现在要给它做个备份。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

视线回到现在，六道骸去找光盘的新主人去了，云雀则跟着他一起去，作为临时雇用的保镖。虽然斯佩多觉得，六道骸要是死，也肯定是因为调戏不成，或者图谋不轨而死在云雀手上的。   
斯佩多关掉了鱼雷艇的发动机，整条船就这样随波漂流。四周安静的只有海浪拍打和海鸥鸣叫的声音。   
斯佩多的手伸到了一旁的架子上，然后握住了一根细长的金属制手柄。他没有锁住驾驶室的门，门外的人转动把手就能打开。  
在极其安静的环境下，他听到了那个人的脚步声，沉稳而缓慢，正在渐渐走近，最后停在了驾驶舱门口。  
斯佩多轻轻的笑了一声，然后抽出了架子上的武器，一柄金属的深灰色手杖，末端尖锐锋利。   
他知道那个人就在门外，随着门把手被转动，紧接着门被打开，斯佩多毫不留情的刺出手杖。   
在这种先下手为强，无疑是一个明智的决定。斯佩多没能看清楚那个人开门时受到攻击的表情，只听到一声冷哼。   
清冷而迷人的声线让斯佩多忍不住有些走神，但是对方显然没有给他走神的机会，手铐就像是一条柔软的鞭子一样，朝着斯佩多的脚缠了过来。   
斯佩多着实没有想到手铐可以收缩长短，虽然吃惊，却不会影响他的反应和回击。他依然勾着嘴唇，笑的很享受，看似轻松的用手杖划开了紧逼的手铐，然后直取来者的脖颈。   
人影一偏头，险险避开了手杖，却依然被手杖划破了皮肤。虽然看不清晰人影的脸，斯佩多依然判断，对方必然皱了皱眉。无关其他，只因为斯佩多的直觉。   
就在斯佩多划伤人影后不久，手铐就到他脸上，也来了一下。手铐边缘锋利，甚至开有血槽。血一下子顺着血槽流出去，斯佩多立刻觉得脸颊上的伤口有些发麻。   
他一愣，随即带笑的声线里染上了危险的情绪，“哦呀哦呀，见血了。”  
“哼。”对方冷哼一声，手铐毫不留情的砸过来，斯佩多眯眼，海蓝色的眸子里映着出从驾驶窗外照射进来的，微弱的光。   
人影保持着一定的攻击频率，并且有着愈加变大的趋势。   
斯佩多的眉微微挑起，礼尚往来，人影用手铐给他制造了多少伤口，那么人影的身上必然就有多少地方正在流血。   
他没有忽略云雀去小艇上的时候后背上那道划痕。云雀虽然很不想离开，但是还是按照命令离开了。   
不过想从动力仓里退出去，还是要他在驾驶室里帮忙的。通过监视在恰当时间让云雀退出来，然后即刻关上舱门。   
就算是在这种情况下，斯佩多和云雀的配合已经很默契了，人影依然在关上舱门的那一刻给了云雀一下。   
斯佩多在看到那个画面的时候意识到，让云雀出来的指令是正确的。两个人都很强，但是，人影显然比云雀更胜一筹。   
也就是说，如果云雀和那个人打到底的话，云雀岂不是麻烦了。   
不过现在不会麻烦。   
斯佩多可以说是在享受这个过程，他和人影似乎打的很搭调，他的心情堪称愉悦，如果不是情况所迫，他说不定会哼起小调的。 说归说，人影下手招招直冲要害，斯佩多险险避让却玩心大起。   
他一边想着应该怎么玩，一边防守，结果人影当然是看出他有些分神，冷笑一声朝着他大腿猛划下去。 大腿上的伤口顿时鲜血淋漓。   
斯佩多倒吸一口冷气，眯了眯眼，他干脆一不做二不休的朝着人影下面探过去。   
不可思议的是他成功了！   
人影显然没想到他会用这种堪称性骚扰的手段，略微一怔被斯佩多偷袭成功。   
最要命的是，人影不察之下被袭击这种地方，竟然从嗓子里透出一丝呻吟。   
驾驶仓本就不大，关上了发动之后就更为安静。除了双方的武器间金属摩擦的声音外，在也没有其他声响了。  
此刻两个人的武器都没有撞击，所以这声呻吟便显得格外清晰。   
声线很清冷，有些微的低沉，斯佩多还隐隐的听出了些许魅惑的陈分。  
OH MY GOD！  
人影在停顿两秒之后瞬间回神，带着些微的喘息再次砸上手铐。  
斯佩多表情有些尴尬，事实上他没想到会出现这种状况。虽然的确很好听，而且莫名的有种禁欲感……  
打住，不能再想了！  
人影的喘息不只是因为刚才斯佩多那种下流的偷袭，还有一部分是因为气的。  
无耻！卑鄙！人渣！  
人影在心里暗暗的咒骂着，手上的手铐带着撕裂空气的声响往斯佩多的脖子过去。  
斯佩多的大腿上伤口不浅，加上不断的失血，他的行动速度显然没有原来这么快了。现在和人影还分不出胜负，但是如果再久一点，估计会处于弱势。  
他眯了眯海蓝色的眼睛，然后一抹戏谑的弧度袭上嘴角。  
既然大腿受伤了，不方便动弹，那就别动了吧。他的目光扫过架子上的钢丝索。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“虽然你很强，但是我没有兴趣放过一个有足够实力要我命的敌人。”斯佩多缓缓从地上站了起来，过程中牵动大腿上的伤口，让他忍不住呲嘴了一下。   
“哼。”人影冷哼一声不再说话，刚才船舱里暧昧的气氛早已消失不见。   
此时，人影已经被完全抑制了，沉重的金属架正从背后压住他，把他压在正对窗口的舱壁上。金属架子上的东西七零八落的掉下来，有些东西砸在人影身上，但是他没有一丝移动。  
人影的脖子上正不松不紧的缠着不细的钢索，若是他有什么异动，就会面临脖子被划开，或者窒息的双重威胁。  
尽管如此，斯佩多也没有放松紧惕，他从驾驶舱的暗柜里拿出了一支注射剂，然后侧身挤进人影的背后。  
人影并不知道他在背后做了什么，斯佩多和他现在几乎全身都紧贴在一起，这种锋芒在背的感觉实在不好。  
他全身的肌肉都紧绷着，忍不住咬了咬牙关。  
背后传来不怀好意的低笑，随即男人的腿从背后正挤进他的两腿之间，人影猛然皱眉。左边大腿上传来一阵细微的疼痛，他尚未来得及推断那是什么，就一下子脱了力，跌坐在斯佩多的腿上。  
该死的，麻醉剂吗……  
人影像是看出了他的疑问，然后声音带笑的说道，“别担心，这只是肌肉松弛剂，不是麻醉剂。”麻醉剂用多了，对脑袋不太好。  
斯佩多松开钢索，一手揽住人影的腰把他带出驾驶舱，到了光线充足的客舱里。  
“现在可以告诉我你的名……”斯佩多笑的不见眼底，却在看见人影的刹那间收声。那张脸长得和云雀几乎一模一样，要不是因为发色和瞳孔的不同，简直就是云雀的翻版。  
这让他想到了云雀刚加入商会的时候说过的一件事。  
“你是……阿诺德？”  
全身无力的男人皱了皱眉看着斯佩多，“……你是谁。”   
阿诺德阿诺德阿诺德阿诺德阿诺德……斯佩多突然有种想仰天长啸的感觉。阿诺德，云雀在刚刚加入spade商会的的时候有说过这样一个人。   
云雀的父亲是日本人，母亲也是日本人，但是他的出生地却是在摩洛哥。因为他的母亲并不是父亲的第一任妻子，父亲的第一任妻子是俄罗斯人。   
云雀很早之前就说过，自己还有一个哥哥，叫阿诺德。   
斯佩多整个人愣在那里看阿诺德，这张脸，除了瞳孔是湖蓝色的，头发则是铂金色的之外，和云雀几乎是相同的。   
果然是因为母亲是俄罗斯人吗，所以才会有着这样如冰雪一般淡的色彩。   
真是糟糕，他刚才都做了什么啊……   
斯佩多深吸了一口，然后再次挂上笑容。   
他用肩膀架住阿诺德，然后在对方极为不爽的表情里把对方安置在一张简易的沙发上。   
“自我介绍一下，我是斯佩多，spade商会的会长。我想如果我没有猜错的话，阿诺德先生，你有一个弟弟，叫云雀恭弥。”   
“我不认识你。”阿诺德面无表情的说了这样一句话。   
“……”斯佩多扶了扶额头，然后又接下去说道，“重点是刚才在动力舱里，和你打的就是你弟弟云雀。”   
既然他不想先开口，那就如实告诉他好了。斯佩多在沙发对面的椅子上坐下来。   
“你和云雀是什么关系。”阿诺德虽然不能动弹，却依然有足够的魄力。   
斯佩多一本正经的看着他，“我十七岁的时候在赫尔罗斯的街上看到只有十岁的云雀就把他带回来养了，一直养到他现在也十七岁了。”   
阿诺德盯着斯佩多很久，终于移开了目光，“真是抱歉让你养了恭弥这么久。”   
“噗——啊啊抱歉我的意思是说我什么都没说。”斯佩多噗的一声下了出来，却在对方的瞪视下立刻收声。   
阿诺德正因为肌肉松弛剂的关系而四肢无力，松弛剂还会导致神经一起麻痹，也就是说会有麻醉剂的效果。显然他现在已经有些昏昏沉沉了。   
“你，出去。”他简短的下了命令，虽然无力却语气很平稳。目送了斯佩多离开之后，阿诺德头微微的歪过去，凤眼微微阖上。   
该死的肌肉松弛剂……


	5. Chapter 5

该死的肌肉松弛剂…… 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

真是流年不利，斯佩多坐在驾驶座上翘着二郎腿，一手正撑着下巴。   
他回想起来他刚看清楚阿诺德脸的时候，就想到了云雀，然后想起来云雀曾经提到过有一个哥哥，是个俄罗斯混血，叫阿诺德。   
“阿诺德。”斯佩多意味不明的轻哼起来，在意大利文里，似乎就是云雀的意思啊。   
他叹了一口气，也就是说，他不久前刚刚和云雀的哥哥在这个不大不小的驾驶舱里干过架，并且顺手吃了人家豆腐，最后用堪称下三滥的招数把人家放倒了。   
我勒个去！   
斯佩多再次叹气起来，然后他把目光放到了监控器的画面上。   
画面上不甚清晰的传来那个铂金色发的男人睡着了的样子，斯佩多出神的看着画面，然后一脸纠结的想着要是云雀回来看之后他怎么和他说。   
我不小心用肌肉松弛剂放倒了你哥哥？   
或者，我把他放倒了才发现其实他是你哥哥？   
其实不管怎么样他都免不了被云雀咬杀的局面……   
于是养了云雀将近十年的斯佩多明媚而忧伤的叹了一口气。   
到现在都没有问清楚阿诺德的立场，不过至少应该不是敌人。 

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

“云雀，你手上的武器都是从哪里买来的？”六道骸此时正坐在小艇的船头，他看着手里的光盘，然后没头没尾的问了一句。   
“圣十字修道院。”云雀坐在他身后检查着携带的武器。他们这些在边缘地带活动的人，最重要的只有武器。   
“修道院里卖军火吗？赫尔罗斯真是一个有意思的地方。”六道骸看着不远处赫尔罗斯的公共码头，东码头是他打算靠岸的地方。   
赫尔罗斯有三大势力，六合堂，灵魂切茜娅和艾佛尔庄园。这三个势力就像是维持赫尔罗斯的平衡一样，井水不犯河水，拥有绝对的实力，却不会轻易踏过雷池半步。   
这使得赫尔罗斯一直维持在相对较于平稳的状态下，没有爆发大规模的争斗。而东码头则属于灵魂切茜娅的范围内。   
“然而就在这样的情况下，有一个来路不明的势力开始崛起，试图在六合堂和灵魂切茜娅的地盘上分一杯羹。”云雀把拐子收进袖口，然后用没有起伏的声音说道，“六合堂来自香港，灵魂切茜娅来自意大利，艾佛尔庄园来自法国。第四势力的介入显然不会让六合堂和灵魂切茜娅高兴，但是在没有摸清对方的实力之前他们不会对第四势力下手。”   
“大姐头和MR.张显然不会买他们的账，看上去还这么平静正是因为没到时机而已。”云雀眯着凤眼看着海面，离码头越来越近了。   
“西部军团，Gold上校。”六道骸似笑非笑，淡淡的接上去，“就是那个试图抓我过去‘做生意’的上校。”   
“所以呢？”云雀瞟他一眼，从衣袋里拿出香烟盒打火机，点燃自己的烟之后一并扔给了六道骸，“你光盘里的情报，打算卖给大姐头？”   
六道骸接过烟也点了一支抽起来，“嗯哼，你有意见吗？”   
云雀嗤笑一声，“我对这个不感兴趣，我的职责只是保证你不死而已。”   
六道骸也笑起来，然后沉默了一会儿，他抓起移动电话交给云雀，“打给大姐头。”   
云雀从嘴里拿下烟，接通了灵魂切茜娅的座机，“喂，大姐头么，我是spade的云雀，我们有一个情报给你，估价二十万。关于西部军团。”   
等到小艇真的上了码头，灵魂切茜娅的车早就等在那里了。   
“请上车吧。”一个身穿黑色女仆装的金发女人为六道骸拉开车门。  
在赫尔罗斯这个地方能见到这样一个穿着哥特女仆装的金发美人，六道骸着实没想到。  
而云雀倒是和对方很熟识的样子，“他是spade这次的客户，六道骸。”  
金发女仆笑的治愈，碧蓝色的眼睛都弯了起来，“六道先生你好哦，我是灵魂切茜娅的总部女仆长，爱丽丝。”  
“爱丽丝啊，真是一个甜美的名字呢。”六道骸微笑了一下，然后轻轻执起艾丽斯的手，在手背落下一吻。  
云雀冷冷的撇了他一眼，然后轻哼一声，面无表情。  
爱丽丝依然笑容不变，待六道骸行完吻手礼之后，抬手引二人上车，“现在就会前往灵魂切茜娅的总部，露比大人已经为各位准备好了泡沫咖啡(Machciato)，就等待两位的到访了。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

到了那里，六道骸才明白所谓‘赫尔罗斯三大势力’的意思，这样托斯卡纳风格的建筑，能够在赫尔罗斯这种地方如此完整的保存并使用，实在不容易，由此灵魂切茜娅的实力的确不可小觑。  
两个人跟在爱丽丝身后走进了金棕色的正门，几个面无表情手执机枪的男人为爱丽斯打开了门，然后恭恭敬敬的向爱丽丝鞠躬，接着走上来围住六道骸。  
爱丽丝回身微微抱歉的笑道，“抱歉，请六道先生脱一下衣服，我们要检查一下您所携带的武器。”语气却是不容置疑。  
六道骸耸耸肩，顺从的点了点头表示理解，“不过为什么他不用呢？”他冲着云雀扬了扬下巴。  
爱丽丝还是这个笑容，一点都没变，“因为云雀是这里的常客了，spade商会和灵魂切茜娅有着良好的合作关系，云雀的武器我们也是知道的。  
说话间，六道骸已经解开了衬衣的衣扣，几个男人立刻上来毫不留情的扯掉，六道骸见状笑的玩世不恭，“哟，这么热情，连前戏都不要了？”  
几个拿枪的男人扯了扯嘴角，尤其是拿着他衬衣的人，手不由的抖了抖，一张面无表情的脸就此破坏。  
一个男人看到六道骸的背后之后，有点表情奇怪，爱丽丝轻轻挑起眉毛，然后走到六道骸背后。  
“看起来，六道先生昨天晚上的情人很热情呢。”爱丽丝一脸笑意的说道。  
六道骸摸不着头脑，虽然搞不清发生了什么，脸上却笑的不怀好意，“我昨天晚上和他睡一起。”他指了指云雀。  
爱丽丝做出一个‘原来是这样’的表情，笑的一脸了然，目光在云雀和六道骸之间暧昧的扫来扫去，才开口，“不愧是六道骸先生，想必昨天一定是过了一个美好的夜晚。”  
身后的几个男人检查好了六道骸身上的东西，除了一把格洛克之外没有搜出其他武器。  
六道骸好心情的勾起唇角，“虽然今天早上被他一脚踹下床。”  
身后几个男人不由得“噗”的一声笑出声，爱丽丝也抬手掩住嘴笑起来。  
云雀眯起灰蓝色的凤眼，冷冷的撇着六道骸。他当然听得懂六道骸的话，但是六道骸所说的的确是事实，至于背后那个该死的红色手印则是在去船坞的路上，因为要不到‘番茄酱’而一巴掌拍上去的。  
他斜着眼睥睨，冷硬的金属已经隐隐在袖口闪现着光，“哇哦，六道骸，你活腻了么？”  
六道骸装作无辜的摊摊手，“恭弥我说的都是真的，你的那一巴掌拍的我差点高潮。”  
云雀冷笑一声，然后拐子直直往六道骸下面抽过去，“那我现在就让你就死在高潮里吧。”  
六道骸连忙摆摆手，一下子往后面越了好几步，“不，不了，不用你动手，我可以自己解决。”  
几个男人忍不住憋笑起来，爱丽丝这才走出来拦在中间，“六道先生还是先穿上衬衣吧，想必主人也等急了。”  
“话说搜身不是要搜全身吗？”六道骸一脸不解的问道，顺手开始解开皮带，“我以为下半身也要的。”  
云雀面无表情又想掏拐子。  
“既然你是云雀带来的人，那么自然没有必要这样做齤。”爱丽丝依然微笑着解释，耐心好的惊人。  
六道骸这才停手，“原来是这样啊。”他点点头，在云雀的瞪视里扣上皮带扣。  
爱丽丝笑起来，然后继续往前走，“两位请和我来。”  
大约走了没多久，爱丽丝终于停在一间房间门口，守门的人向爱丽丝鞠躬，然后一左一右打开了门。  
宽敞的房间里，一个凹凸有致的女人手执着咖啡杯，正站在落地窗边，身穿一袭棕灰色的长裙，裙摆紧贴大腿，最终在小腿处开了一个小小的岔口。  
“上午好。”当门打开的时候，女人扭过头来看向他们，然后放下咖啡杯，款款走来，带着浓烈的玫瑰花香和血腥气，“我就是灵魂切茜娅的主人，露比。”  
就像一朵从坟墓中开出的玫瑰，因为血液的滋润而异常妖艳。果然不愧是切茜娅么，诱惑着人们不断的做出违背自身的事情，最后吞噬掉全部。当真是吃人不吐骨头啊。  
六道骸在心里对这个女人下了定论，脸上却依然维持着笑意。  
“主人，这位就是spade商会的客户，军火商人六道骸先生。”女仆长爱丽丝向露比鞠躬说道。  
露比伸手，和六道骸礼仪式的握了握，然后走到宽大的办公桌后坐下来，“两位请坐。”  
六道骸和云雀在沙发椅上坐下来，然后六道骸开口，“我一直以为灵魂切茜娅的大姐头会是一个四十多岁的女人，没想到居然这么年轻。”  
这是实话，他听见云雀叫她大姐头的时候还以为对方是个大妈级人物。  
露比不以为然的笑道，“如果这是称赞的话，我就收下了。”她喝了一口咖啡，“既然这么冒险到这里来了，那就说明你的意思吧。”  
爱丽丝不声不响的把泡沫咖啡端到六道骸和云雀面前的茶几上，然后收回托盘站在露比的桌旁。  
六道骸也笑起来，端起咖啡杯，“我知道六合堂和灵魂切茜娅都在试图解决掉西部军团。”他抿了一口咖啡，纯正的意大利咖啡的味道让他觉得心情大好。  
“我所带来的情报正是给了灵魂切茜娅和六合堂一个很好的理由，”他从裤袋里拿出那张光盘，“美国的CIA已经介入赫尔罗斯，负责人正是所谓的‘Gold上校’。”  
他示意爱丽丝来拿这张光盘，爱丽丝在露比的默许下接过了光盘，交给露比。  
“在这张光盘里面吗。”露比微微挑起眉毛问道。  
六道骸勾唇，“当然。我想喝完这杯咖啡再走，想来大姐头是不会拒绝的吧？”  
露比眯了眯眼似笑非笑，然后看着爱丽丝把光盘塞进电脑读取，才开口，“当然可以。”  
倒是很识相。露比的唇角一直保持着一个完美的弧度，在对方确认完情报之前都留在对方的地盘，以显示自己的诚心。  
这个军火商人还真是有点底子啊。  
电脑很快读取了光盘里的情报，露比游览了里面的内容，脸部表情变的有些阴冷，然后她眯着眼睛笑起来，再次把目光放在了六道骸身上，“情报已经确认，灵魂切茜娅正式买下它。”  
云雀面无表情的喝着咖啡，完全没有插手六道骸和露比之间谈了什么，他的职责只是保护六道骸不要死在别人手上。  
六道骸满面笑容的喝掉最后一口咖啡，与此同时露比说道，“同时我们会在西部军团彻底结束在赫尔罗斯之前，保护你的安全。”  
露比怎么会不明白六道骸所需要的东西，大家都不过是各取所需罢了。  
六道骸放下咖啡杯，伸出修长的手指摇了摇，“不哦，还有spade商会所有成员。”  
露比一挑眉，然后一脸‘我了解’的表情，“这当然可以。想要保护你的小情人和他的娘家嘛，能理解。”  
“咔嚓”一声，云雀手里的咖啡杯应声而碎，在六道骸惊异的目光里站起来掏了伯莱塔直指露比，“大姐头。”  
同时爱丽丝以极快的速度撩开女仆装的裙摆，抄起里面绑在大腿上的乌兹，枪口直直顶在六道骸的脑门上。  
“别这样，恭弥。”六道骸笑的好像什么都没有一样，完全无视了爱丽丝的枪口，站起来一手环住云雀的肩，一手压下他拿枪的手臂，“你的手上都是咖啡，应该先去洗个手才对。”  
他转头向露比问道，“请问洗手间在哪里？”  
露比笑意盎然，就像刚才被云雀拿枪指着的人根本不是她一样，她打了一个手势，“出门右手转就是。”  
六道骸看似松松的压着云雀，然后推着云雀走出了房间，实际上只有云雀知道，六道骸到底是用了多大的力气，让他完全没办法举枪。  
云雀气的手臂都在抖，但是脸上依然面无表情，直到两个人走进洗手间。六道骸松了手上的劲道，云雀回手一个枪柄砸过去，六道骸再次握住云雀的手腕，让他无法挣脱。


	6. Chapter 6

云雀气的手臂都在抖，但是脸上依然面无表情，直到两个人走进洗手间。六道骸松了手上的劲道，云雀回手一个枪柄砸过去，六道骸再次握住云雀的手腕，让他无法挣脱。  
“云雀！”六道骸皱眉。  
云雀狠狠的抿紧唇，在和六道骸僵持了一会儿之后，他重重的甩掉六道骸的桎梏。他扭过头不悦的皱着眉，然后侧身擦过六道骸身旁向洗手间的门口走去。   
“云雀，等等。”六道骸松一口气，然后轻轻的握住云雀的左手腕，拉住他。   
云雀出乎意料的没有挣扎着甩开他，依然没有扭回头去看他的脸，把目光死死的钉在洗手间一个不知名的角落。   
这种傲娇属性……六道骸简直都想扶额了，该死的他还真就喜欢这种类型！   
六道骸深吸一口气，硬是扳过云雀的身子对着自己，接着开口，“恭弥，你能不能告诉我为什么这么激动？”   
听到称呼的时候云雀怔了怔，但他还是死死的抿住唇，不肯开口。灰蓝色的丹凤眼眼帘垂下来，长长的睫毛遮住眼睛，灯光从头顶上打下来，在眼袋打上了一层阴影。   
六道骸等不到想要的回答，哪怕一个声音也好，都没有。他抬起另一只手，然后勾起云雀的下巴，在对方堪称惊讶的目光里， 对准樱色的薄唇吻了下去。   
“唔……”   
云雀整个人都颤抖了一下，扑面而来的红莲香气随着六道骸的唇舌一起渡到自己的口中。   
柔软的舌强势的破开嘴唇，在对方因为惊讶而张开的牙关出迅速的舔舐而过，直直钻进柔软湿热的口腔。   
云雀的舌有些瑟缩，六道骸便侧过头方便舌尖的探入。云雀本来是睁大了的凤眼，渐渐阖了起来，因为口中交缠的舌，口腔里的津汁似乎快要顺着唇角滑落。   
就在快要滑落的瞬间，云雀猛地抬手推开了六道骸。   
分开之后云雀喘着气，凤眼里满是不可置信。他居然连拐子都忘了掏了。   
六道骸紧紧的看着云雀，轻轻的舔过自己的的唇瓣，笑而不语。   
云雀抬手，有些粗鲁的用袖子擦掉了唇角的津汁，“六道骸……你干什么！”   
六道骸的眼里笑意满满，他好心情的轻勾起唇角，“当然是在和你接吻啊。”云雀的嘴唇倒还相当柔软呢。   
云雀手微微一抖，显然比刚才更生气了。他这回事气的连看都不想看六道骸了，却被六道骸拦腰搂住。   
“恭弥，别生气哦。现在来告诉我你为什么会这么激动吧。”他的语气很柔和，下巴搁置在云雀的肩上，微妙的身高差让他得瑟的眯了眯眼。   
“六道骸你给我松手。”云雀冷冷的把眼神撇到后面。   
六道骸没松手，却收敛了笑意，他沉吟了一下，想到云雀极为高傲的自尊，恍然明白了原因。   
“你该不会是因为不愿意别人看轻你，不把你当回事，才一直不愿意被人开这种玩笑的吧。”   
于是云雀不做声了。的确就是这个原因，他从来不会像斯佩多那样经常留宿在不同的人那里。   
男人或者女人，他从来不。   
如果不是认认真真的，他就不会和对方在身体上有什么纠缠。所以，迄今为止，在赫尔罗斯，云雀从没有和任何人发生过任何关系。   
这在赫尔罗斯是一个骇人惊悚的消息，因为spade商会在这里是小有名气的，商会的会长斯佩多还是一个相当风流的家伙。而且他从不苛待任何床伴，向来绅士的行为在赫尔罗斯的个个妓女牛郎之间是盛传的。   
作为商会唯一的另一位成员，云雀恭弥居然是个处，这实在是让人难以相信。   
“原来是这样。”六道骸说道，“我明白了。我没有冒犯的意思，云雀你不用介意。”他连连忙忙又加上一句，“我能理解你的。”   
云雀轻轻的“哼”了一声，松下肩膀，然后六道骸松开手，云雀率先走出了洗手间。   
混蛋就是混蛋。这单做完以后这家伙就别想再让spade商会接他的单了！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

灵魂切茜娅总部。  
门无声的被推开，先前走出去的云雀和六道骸一前一后的走回来。  
“云雀，洗好手了吗？”露比依旧笑咪咪的问道，“洗了好像很久的样子啊。”  
云雀面无表情走回来，一屁股坐在沙发上坐定，撇了露比一眼没说话。  
“嗯哼，嘴唇好像……有点肿的样子啊。”露比从书桌后站起来，走到云雀的身旁，弯下腰凑近了云雀的脸，然后眯起眼睛笑起来，发出了这个疑问。  
云雀一愣，下意识的抬手摸了摸嘴唇。  
“啧。”六道骸啧啧嘴巴移开目光，真是完全没有自己在勾引人的意识。  
这是难得一见的景致，嘴唇艳红微肿，在阳光的照射下显得湿润挺翘。而其主人却完全没有意识到画面的诱惑性，还不自知的用手微微按了下去，暗示了这艳色嘴唇的柔软度。  
露比一怔之后，旋即在嘴角勾起微笑。  
这不用猜，估计刚才一吻芳泽造成现在样子的就是六道骸了。  
她直起身，重新坐回书桌后的老板椅，双腿交叠起来，“嘛，没事。我只是很惊讶在这么短的时间里你的嘴唇怎么会肿成这样。”  
她轻笑着把目光移到六道骸身上，“相信六道先生的技术是令人满意的吧。”暧昧的语调和眼神让云雀刹那就领会了其中的含义，然后他毫不犹豫的就甩一拐子过去。  
拐子在砸向露比的途中，不出意料的被爱丽丝用乌兹截了下来，拐子在乌兹发出一声钝响，爱丽丝咬了咬牙微微后退的一步，但是大部分的力道都被卸掉了。  
拐子于是高高弹起来，越过爱丽丝的头落在了她的身后。  
她身后的露比伸出一只手，拐子自由落体掉下来，正好落在她的手上。  
露比摇了摇头轻叹一声，爱丽丝收回枪，双手接过露比手上的拐子，然后交还给云雀。  
“六道先生，云雀在各个方面都是人间凶器呢。”  
六道骸正在喝咖啡，听了之后险些没一口喷出来。他当然知道露比的意思，不过看云雀现在的样子他觉的还是装傻比较好。  
“哦呀，是吗。”  
露比加大了嘴角的弧度，“我可以现在借你一间卧室让你体验一下的。”她随即又补充，“当然，不用担心隔音效果。”  
= =+！  
云雀的额头上开始有青筋出现，六道骸在心里暗叫不好，顺便狠狠地腹诽了这位赫尔罗斯的大姐头，然后他在云雀爆发之前微笑着问道，“我可以借一下这里的电话吗？我想需要通知一下斯佩多他们过来。”  
露比朝着桌上的话机扬了扬下巴，顺手点燃了雪茄，“请随意。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ 

斯佩多百无聊赖的一手撑着下巴，一手轻轻敲着驾驶台。  
估计着不多久那个人就会醒了吧，肌肉松弛剂的药效要差不多了，本来就没用多大剂量。  
船上的电话就在这个时候响了起来，显示屏表示这是从灵魂切茜娅总部来的。斯佩多伸手从墙上拿下话机，“喂，spade商会。”  
“斯佩多，成了。”六道骸富有磁性的声线从电话那头传过来，“到东码头来吧。”

“恩，知道了。”斯佩多挂上电话，发动了鱼雷艇，调转船头往海岸线开回去。

专心驾驶的时候他没再分神看显示屏，所以并没有看到沙发上的人已经醒了，也没有看到沙发上的人走出船舱，直到散发着冷意的手铐从背后抵上他的脖子他才发现。  
来人俯下身，一手环过斯佩多的肩膀拿着手铐抵住脖子，胸口紧贴着他的后脖颈，鼻息轻轻的喷洒在他的耳侧。  
呀嘞呀嘞，真是不让人省心啊。斯佩多叹了一口气。  
“阿诺德先生，你用这种姿势我很高兴，但是我更希望你手上没拿手铐。”  
“抱歉，幻想不能改变现实。”阿诺德是声线没有起伏，“我现在随时能要了你的命。”  
斯佩多无奈的叹一口气，“为什么你非要杀了我呢。”  
阿诺德一愣，微微皱眉，然后淡定的说，“好像没什么理由。”  
没理由你也杀我啊！！  
斯佩多在内心咆哮了一下，然后微微侧过头，露出一大截白皙的脖颈，“有意思，那你就试试吧。”  
对方沉默了一下，然后收回手铐，直起身。  
“算了。”  
斯佩多勾唇一笑转过椅子，阿诺德一扬下巴，琥珀色的蓝眼睛波澜不惊的看着斯佩多的眼睛，“看在你养了恭弥这么多年的份上，留你一条命。”  
斯佩多险些笑呛，不过没表露出来。他略带笑意开口，“刚才灵魂切茜娅来了电话，spade现在开始受到灵魂切茜娅的保护，你弟弟也是。”  
“那么，你打算怎么办呢？”他随意的用食指指节轻敲驾驶座的座椅扶手，饶有兴趣的看着阿诺德，“我记得你是西部军团的私兵吧。”  
阿诺德轻哼一声，“别把我和那种人相提并论，我只不过是他们只能是雇佣的雇佣兵罢了。我想走，没人留得住我。”  
斯佩多耸耸肩，再次转回去面对驾驶台，看似随口说道，“不介意的话你以后就留在这里，怎么样？”  
“……为什么。”过了一会儿阿诺德问道。  
渐渐看到东码头的轮廓，斯佩多熟练的操作着鱼雷艇全速开过去。  
“没有为什么。或许你可以当做是刚才顺手摸了你一下的赔罪。”斯佩多很淡定的解释。  
“铐杀！”手铐袭来。  
“用得着吗……”斯佩多连忙从位置上跳起来，就看到真皮的驾驶座破了一个大洞。心疼之余他郁闷的看了阿诺德一眼，“大家都是成年人了，何必这么认真啊……”  
阿诺德一抿嘴角，走上前一步，捏住斯佩多的下巴，“我听说过你在赫尔罗斯的风流事迹，”他的脸和斯佩多凑的很近，“虽然不太可能，不过要是你敢对恭弥出手……你就死定了。”  
“怎么可能。”斯佩多几乎是一下子就反驳了他，阿诺德手一抖居然愣住了。  
“……”阿诺德沉默，转过身，“那就姑且信你一回。”  
斯佩多撇撇嘴，“你怎么知道不太可能的啊？”他很好奇为什么阿诺德会这说。  
对方很淡定，“因为，你之前说道恭弥的时候，口气就像他把他当儿子来养了一样。”  
噗——  
斯佩多风中凌乱了，“啊！阿诺德你千万不要告诉别人啊！”不然他的一世英名就被毁了啊！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“叩叩。”门被敲响，爱丽丝放下托盘前去开门。门外自然是斯佩多和阿诺德。  
“午安，爱丽丝。”斯佩多微微一笑，向爱丽丝打了招呼。  
“午安，斯佩多以及……阿诺德先生。”爱丽丝看到阿诺德之后怔了怔，随即准确的念出了对方的名字，然后微微鞠躬，“请进。”  
闻言，六道骸和云雀都抬头，两个人都愣住了。  
“阿诺德……？”  
“哦呀，这是哪位？”六道骸眯起眼睛扫向斯佩多。  
斯佩多笑的不见眼底，轻轻伸手握住阿诺德的手，“云雀的哥哥，我情人。”  
Good job！  
斯佩多你到底是怎么在这么短是时间内找到一个身材高挑、眼神毒辣的情人的，最重要的是他还是云雀的哥哥！  
“情人啊。”露比一手托腮似笑非笑，眯起眼睛打量着阿诺德。  
阿诺德面无表情的走进来，对于斯佩多的话完全没有反驳的意思。但是在露比的暧昧而露骨的打量下他终于有点不耐烦，“戴蒙。”他开口。  
斯佩多扭过头看他，那声‘戴蒙’有点出乎他的意料，的确他是叫戴蒙·斯佩多，不过从来没有人会这么叫他，迄今为止这么叫他的只有他已经去世十多年的母亲，还有阿诺德。  
“怎么了……唔？”  
对方拧了拧眉，然后面无表情贴上来，一把扯过他的领子在他的唇上狠狠压上去。  
阿诺德吻过斯佩多，然后淡淡的推开他，转过去面向露比，直直看着对方。  
露比一挑眉毛，然后若有所思。  
“情人归情人，斯佩多你能管好他的吧。”露比笑容不减转向斯佩多，眼里却并非只有笑意。  
斯佩多一手揽过阿诺德的腰，感觉到对方虽然肌肉紧绷，却依然顺从了他的动作没有反抗。  
“诶，那是当然的。”  
从阿诺德进入房间开始，云雀几乎是愣在那里，瞠目结舌。他张了张嘴，试图说些什么，却没有发出声音。  
阿诺德的脸上也出现了一种可以被称为惊喜的淡笑，他走到云雀旁边，犹豫了一下终于抬手，甚至带着极其微小的颤抖，他摸了摸云雀黑色的发，“恭弥……”  
云雀终于找回了自己的声音，“阿诺德……你怎么在这里？”  
阿诺德收回手，发出一声近似是喟叹，“恭弥……”  
云雀想要站起来，却被阿诺德按着坐回了沙发。  
“先别说，等回了戴蒙的船坞再说。”阿诺德调整了一下不知什么时候变得有些紊乱的呼吸，然后制止了云雀想要说些什么的举动，他又补上一句，“好吗。”  
向来固执的云雀居然出奇的听阿诺德的话，或许是因为阿诺德最后的那句“好吗”，虽然他的神色显示出他有些不甘，但是他依然按照阿诺德说的不再开口说话。  
从头看到尾的露比并没有插话，直到现在她才从皮椅上站起来，然后拿起电话当着所有人的面拨通了六合堂。  
“MR.张，有些事情我们现在可以谈谈了……嗯哼，看起来我们的意见相同呢……圣十字修道院吗……当然好的。”  
在两分钟以内解决了电话，露比的目光扫视过房间里的每一个人，六道骸，云雀，斯佩多，阿诺德，随后她收起笑容。  
“spade商会现在由灵魂切茜娅提供保护，时间截止在西部军团消失于赫尔罗斯的当天。”她眼神凌厉直直射入斯佩多的眼里，斯佩多的唇角虽然依然有一丝弧度，却显然是认真的样子。  
“成交。”  
露比打了一个手势，“今天晚上灵魂切茜娅和六合堂在圣十字修道院会有一个见面，灵魂切茜娅会派人保护你们，你们就可以回船坞了。不过，”她指了指阿诺德，眼睛却看着斯佩多，“我需要带走你的情人和云雀，我需要他们。”  
斯佩多笑的若有若无，微微侧头看了阿诺德一眼。后者面无表情，湖蓝色的眼睛里没有丝毫波澜的回看他。  
云雀撇了撇嘴，狠狠的看向露比，在对方无懈可击的表情里扭回头。  
六道骸注意到云雀左手用力的握紧，以至于指骨泛出一阵青白色。  
那边的斯佩多勾唇，“阿诺德，你自己决定。”  
“我知道了。”阿诺德淡淡的回答，然后脱开斯佩多搂在腰上的手，“我想去休息一下。”  
八竿子打不着边的要求让其他人有些惊异，不过很快都回过神来，露比冲着爱丽丝扬了扬手，爱丽丝微微鞠躬向门口走过去。  
爱丽丝为阿诺德打开门，然后微微抬手指引方向，“请跟我来。”  
阿诺德微微点头，转身就走出房间，淡淡的对斯佩多说，“我先走了。”  
斯佩多“嗯”了一声目送阿诺德消失在门口，然后转身便走到沙发边坐下来。  
“斯佩多，我顺便有一个委托，你愿意接么？”露比纤细的手指摩挲着咖啡杯，像是无意一样问了一句。  
斯佩多笑起来，“愿闻其详。”


	7. Chapter 7

斯佩多笑起来，“愿闻其详。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

两个小时后，斯佩多和露比达成了一个委托协议，这个委托说难不难，但是的确有点麻烦。  
委托内容是去一个地方杀灵魂切茜娅的委托目标。  
凑巧的是这个委托目标还和六道骸有关，位于哥伦比亚的一个私人山庄，建造在一个小型瀑布边，有着很高端的河上防御门禁，其主人也就是这次的委托对象，卡尔森，暗地里拥有不少的私兵，在金新月和灵魂切茜娅的人抢起了地盘。  
金新月，继金、银三角之后的又一个生产毒品的地方，位于阿富汗、巴基斯坦和伊朗的三角地带，因其形状近似新月而又盛产鸦片，故被称为金新月。  
卡尔森虽然处在银三角的一角——哥伦比亚，却并不满足于自己在拉丁美洲的地盘，而决定把爪牙伸向金新月。  
这种贪婪而毫不知足的性格最终导致了他，惹上赫尔罗斯的三大势力——灵魂切茜娅。  
作为这种常年走在边缘世界的人，卡尔森并不是一个不识相的人，但这次他是在金新月和灵魂切茜娅较劲。这是相当愚蠢的行为，他至始至终都忘记了一件事，虽然他是银三角有名的老大，却依然处于一个相对文明的地段。  
而赫尔罗斯却不是。  
世界罪恶之都，里面的人当然不会和你谈什么文明，表面上赫尔罗斯还是很风平浪静的，有时甚至在三大势力开会开一些酒会聚餐，事实上，这是建立在三方势力武力值相当的基础上的。  
也就是说，谁的武装实力强才是真正重要的。  
那么想要理解露比的委托就不难了。  
和灵魂切茜娅抢地盘，灵魂切茜娅会毫不介意的派出武力解决问题。露比交给spade的委托就是，通过任何手段，在通过门禁之后毁掉卡尔森的私人山庄，顺便让卡尔森和他的山庄一起长眠于哥伦比亚。  
那么，卡尔森和六道骸之间是什么关系呢？很简单，卡尔森在金新月和灵魂切茜娅一直处于半武力对峙状态，而卡尔森的武器装备就是由六道骸卖给他的。  
“原来那些BAR M1918是你卖给他们的啊。”露比眯起眼睛笑。  
“所以说，斯佩多你不会介意我搭你们的船去收卡尔森给我的最后一笔货款吧？”六道骸似问非问的瞟了一眼斯佩多。  
“当然不会。”斯佩多双手交叠支在膝上，“你还可以顺便多要一点。”他不介意顺手捞点油水，对于像他这样在赫尔罗斯呆了将近十年的人来说，他早就习惯了落井下石。  
露比笑了笑，把雪茄按灭在玻璃缸，然后打了一个响指。门外立刻有两个手执机枪的男人走进来。  
“带他们去用午餐，我去Quiet twin走走。”她看了看手上百达翡丽的玫瑰表，说着走出了房门。  
斯佩多看着露比离去的背影，若有所思的摸了摸下巴。  
六道骸站起身，舒展了一下身躯，“那就走吧。”  
两个手执机枪的男人面无表情的引手，“请这里走。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

位于四楼的客房。  
阿诺德侧坐在床边，看似漫不经心的把玩着银色的手铐，手铐发出清脆的声响。  
他知道露比要求他一起去的原因，作为灵魂切茜娅的首领，做事必须谨慎是肯定的。只是他不明白为什么云雀会被要求一起去，按照spade商会和灵魂切茜娅的私交来说，她应该没有必要连云雀也一起防备才对。  
阿诺德纤细的眉浅浅的皱了起来，他把视线移到了窗外，窗外是一个相当漂亮的花园。  
花园里绿草如茵，中央有一个巨大的喷泉，。  
蓦地，他看见了一个灰棕色的身影。  
露比？  
他有些诧异的看着楼下的女人，对方显然没有发现他，正缓步在花园里。  
花园里有着大片大片的向日葵，露比俯下身去亲吻这些金黄色的向日葵，然后向喷泉走去。  
阿诺德的视线随着露比的移动一起移动到了喷泉，露比在喷泉边脱下高跟鞋，居然就这样走进了喷泉水里。长裙不可避免的被染湿，高压水柱从头到脚把她淋了个遍，露比却毫不在意，向喷泉中央的大理石雕塑走过去。  
阿诺德皱眉。露比走进喷泉池的目的只是中间的那个雕塑，那个雕塑从他的角度看过去，只是一个漂亮的女子而已，并没有什么很特别的地方。  
露比为什么会做出这种奇怪的举动呢。  
他开始思考起来，而露比已经走到了雕塑旁。灵魂切茜娅的首领缓缓伸出双手轻轻的拥住雕塑，举手投足之间却是令人惊异的温柔。  
难不成……露比是把雕塑当成某个人了吗……  
或者说，这个雕塑根本就是为了那个人建造的……  
阿诺德湖泊蓝的凤眼微微眯了眯，决定等到下午去花园里看看。  
不管是前一种，还是后一种，至少他知道这个人对于露比应该是非常重要的。  
不过他的确是很想知道，那个人到底是谁呢。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

与此同时，六合堂。  
一个戴着墨镜的男人，穿着黑大衣，腰间别着两把机枪。  
六合堂首领，中国香港籍。  
张安。  
Mr.张挂上电话，身旁被他搂在怀里的黑发少年乖巧的依偎着他。  
“张，你好像笑的很高兴啊。”  
Mr.张笑着低头去看他，黑发少年乖巧的仰起头，任由Mr.张吻住他艳红色的嘴唇。  
接吻异常激烈，少年的胸口不断的起伏着，偶尔溢出娇媚的呻吟和喘息。  
一吻作罢，少年绯红着脸把头埋在Mr.张的胸口。Mr.张低低的笑起来，“刚才露比来了电话，电话的内容让我很高兴。”  
少年喘息未定，用堪称娇羞的目光看着他，却识相的没有问电话的内容。“那你今晚是不是又要出去了啊。”  
Mr.张低笑着，搂着少年向自己的卧室走去，“不过，我们现在还有很多时间呢。”语气暧昧。  
语气里显而易见的含义，少年绯红着脸轻轻捶打了一下Mr.张，却顺从的走进宽大的卧室。  
进了卧室，少年从Mr.张的怀里出来，然后去关门。就在他背过Mr.张去关门的时候，他没能看见Mr.张眼里的嘲讽和冷笑。   
不多久，卧室里响起了激烈的呻吟。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

入夜。  
夜晚的赫尔罗斯灯火通明，酒吧、夜店、旅馆，聚满了各种各样的人。妓女、嫖客、佣兵、私人势力、自由户、商会、警察、间谍……  
人们在餐桌吧台谈笑风生，喝酒享乐，却在暗地里盘算着各式各样的事情。  
有些人谈成了委托，有些人交换了情报，有些人买到了白粉，也有人卖掉了命。  
然而此时的圣十字修道院，灵魂切茜娅和六合堂的会面已经开始。  
教堂进门，一张巨大的长桌，一个年老的妇孺正坐在一端享用晚餐，而另一端则坐着一个年轻的小伙子。  
一排一排的祷告长椅，坐在左边第一排的Mr.张正微眯起眼睛，斜靠在那个黑发少年身上，等待着灵魂切茜娅的到来。  
教堂内靠近门口的地方，左右两侧站着几个六合堂的人。  
门外由远而近响起轿车的发动机声响，然后车停了下来。有人从车上下来，高跟鞋敲击着门外的石板路，不紧不慢，最终停在教堂门口。  
Mr.张微微笑着，依旧随意的靠在少年身上。  
一两秒之后，门从外面备推来，一声棕色大衣的露比走了进来。  
“晚上好，露比。”Mr.张说着转过身去看向来人。眼神先是看向露比，对方依然是那样优雅的笑容，随即眼神游移到了她身后的三个人身上。  
除了爱丽丝，还一左一右多了两个男人。  
他的目光几乎是在一瞬间就牢牢的盯住了其中的黑发男人，毫不掩饰视线里的欲望和炙热。  
另一个穿的黑风衣的男人一头铂金色短发，在走到教堂中间位置的时候就随意的坐在了左边的长椅上。  
Mr.张缓缓的勾勒出嘴角的弧度，目光再次放回到露比身上。  
“真是难得露比小姐会带spade的云雀来啊。”  
露比并没有介意阿诺德坐下来，阿诺德坐下来的座位，离第一排至少还有十排是距离。  
她只是继续往前走，并轻笑着回答Mr.张的话，“啊，这可是特意为Mr.张你准备的啊。”走到了第一排，她停下脚步，轻轻的坐下来在第一排右边的长椅上。  
两个人分别坐在主教台的左侧和右侧。  
露比面带笑意的继续说道，“你还满意吗？”  
Mr.张笑起来，“当然满意。”  
露比一扬手，爱丽丝微微低下头，然后把夹在腋下的文件双手递交给了Mr.张和长桌边的老修女。  
坐在长桌边的老妇人面带着慈祥的笑容，慢慢的用手边的白巾擦拭干净了嘴，接过来了文件。  
露比漂亮的眼睛一直不断的扫视两个人的反应，然后勾唇一笑。  
这次剿灭之后的分红，灵魂切茜娅会是最大的受益者了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	8. Chapter 8

这次剿灭之后的分红，灵魂切茜娅会是最大的受益者了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

灵魂切茜娅的专车。  
六道骸和斯佩多在饱餐一顿了之后，由灵魂切茜娅护送回spade商户的船坞。  
六道骸透过后座的玻璃窗看着窗外五光十色的霓虹招牌，眼睛里却没有对焦，显然是在想些什么。斯佩多始终面带笑意，在看到六道骸的样子之后忍俊不禁笑了出来。  
“笑什么？”六道骸回过神问道。  
“笑你。”斯佩多一脸戏谑，半眯起眼睛嘲笑，“看你这思春寂寞的样子。”  
六道骸险些被口水呛到。思春寂寞？那是什么玩意儿。  
“开什么玩笑，你哪只眼睛看见我思春寂……”  
“那只眼睛都看见了。”斯佩多一手托着下巴，淡定的打断他的话，“六道骸你不会真的看上云雀了吧。”  
六道骸摸摸下巴，故作思考的样子，然后看上去一本正经的回答他，“有可能。云雀身材当然是好的没话说，真做起来估计手感也不会差的。”  
斯佩多笑呛，“你不怕事后被他招呼你老弟？”言罢，他还望六道骸那里瞟。  
六道骸捋了捋耳边的头发，一脸陶醉样，“最难消受美人恩呐，要是真有这么一天死了也值啊。”  
斯佩多一拳头捶过去，和六道骸两个人都大笑起来。  
“别这么不正紧，小心阿诺德揍你。”  
“那不是你情人么，你有本事让他下不了床，他就不会揍我了。”六道骸一巴掌拍上大腿，然后满脸不可思议的看斯佩多，“难不成你那里不行？”  
然后他没等斯佩多说话，就点点头，“怪不得你到现在都不对云雀下手，原来是这样啊，真不知道你是怎么满足阿诺德的，人家这么好一副架子你都不……”  
斯佩多及时打断他的话，“六道骸你给我收敛收敛，云雀是我小时候捡来的。真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙，什么叫还不下手？我又阿诺德一个就够了。”  
六道骸点点头，一本正紧的补充，“我知道美人太多你肾亏。”  
噗——  
开车的司机和前座的一个保镖都忍不住笑出来，斯佩多眼角狂抽，接着一巴掌排上六道骸的脑门，“你小子给我闭嘴，再敢说我让你精尽人亡。”  
然后他一脸认真的看着六道骸，“云雀小子是我十七岁的时候捡来的，那个时候他只有十岁。”  
六道骸也收敛了一副玩笑样，认认真真听斯佩多讲话，“然后你就养了他七年？”  
斯佩多点头，“是啊。”然后他又说下去，“我知道你刚才在想云雀，我让阿诺德照顾好云雀的原因就是因为——”  
“赫尔罗斯的不少人都知道，Mr.张对云雀有意思。”斯佩多神色平静而奇异，“以往都是我出面拒绝Mr.张的，但是这次我没办法处理了，只好让阿诺德帮个忙。”  
见六道骸有些怔愣，斯佩多拍拍他的肩，语重心长的说道，“六道骸，你要是真想和云雀在一起，那Mr.张就是你情敌了。”  
六道骸一脸恍然大悟，这才回想起为什么露比说让云雀一起去的时候，云雀的脸色这么不好的原因，也明白了斯佩多说让阿诺德保护云雀的意思。  
尽管是在赫尔罗斯这样的地方，云雀也一意孤行拒绝摒弃自己的身体。好死不死的是，有一个势力很大的人还真的看上了他的身体。  
云雀的确很强，但是在赫尔罗斯，云雀充其量也不过是一个商会的成员。这意味着如果Mr.张做出什么略微出格的事情，云雀是没有办法反抗的。  
六道骸回想起上午的时候，那个吻，他突然有种很庆幸云雀的初吻其实在自己这里的感觉。  
斯佩多不再说话，而是看着六道骸一个人想着想那，脸部表情极为精彩。  
于是他微微勾唇，盘算着六道骸和云雀什么时候能修成正果。  
对于斯佩多和云雀而言，两人都是对方类似于“亲人”一样的存在，斯佩多自然是知道云雀从小以来的想法的。  
虽然知道在赫尔罗斯这种地方，希望云雀能够找到真正适合自己的、自己喜欢的人，是有多么不容易，但是斯佩多依旧希望着能够成真。  
六道骸的委托单是在两周之前接到的，委托者开出了相当高的报酬，但由于这是一个无定期任务，看得人虽然多，却没有人愿意接下来。  
斯佩多会接下这份委托，完全是因为当天云雀收到了六合堂Mr.张的邀请。  
身为商会会长的斯佩多立刻接下了这个委托，然后以“要云雀去完成委托”为由，从Mr.张手里带走了云雀去见面地点。  
那时他们第一次见到六道骸。  
六道骸那时手里正提着一个黑色手提箱，白色的风衣上像是泼墨一样泼满了鲜红色的血迹。他隐约听见身后的云雀轻声的说了一句“哇哦”。  
岁月向来就是在人不经意的时刻留下它早已埋好的伏笔线头，等待时机到达之时，拨土抽线，天翻地覆。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

圣十字修道院。  
关于西部军团的问题，六合堂和灵魂切茜娅是意见相同的，所以这次的见面气氛还算融洽。  
两方人显然不会告诉任何一方，自己的处理手法，灵魂切茜娅负责把西部军团的内部攻陷，而六合堂则负责外部。圣十字修道院对于此没有反对意见，算是默许。  
就在这场见面快要结束的时候，在场的人都站了起来，该离开的人离开，该休息的人休息。Mr.张从祷告长椅上站了起来，然后并不向着出口，而是缓慢的的走向云雀所站的位置。  
“云雀，”他的嘴角有一丝想到相当富有暗示笑容，“今晚到六合堂来吗。”他摘掉手上的黑色皮手套，抬起右手，轻轻抚摸着云雀白皙微凉的脸颊。  
黏腻的指尖来来回回的抚摸着，带着着迷的眼神和不可抗拒的力道。  
云雀微微仰着下巴，凤眼一凛，樱花色的薄唇抿紧，垂在身体两侧的手有些僵硬，却是什么都没做。  
露比饶有兴趣的摸着下巴，显然没有打算出声的意思，表示中立。圣十字修道院的院长妈妈和神父一个抽着烟，一个收拾着餐桌，对此视而不见的。  
Mr.张眼睛里炙热而幽暗，嘴角的笑容似乎像是又扩大的趋势。云雀的脸色很糟糕，袖口的拐子似乎蠢蠢欲动。  
就在僵持的时候，后排却突然有了响动。从进入修道院开始就坐在中排的人，此时开始向前排走过来，步伐不紧不慢，敲击在地面上清脆沉稳。  
铂金色发的修长男人面色淡泊的走过来，抬手毫不犹豫的打掉了Mr.张抚在云雀脸上的手，力道不小。  
几乎是同一个时候，在场几乎是所有人的目光全都集中到了阿诺德身上。  
Mr.张的笑容有点危险，语气里有着威胁，“这位先生，你知道你这样做的后果吗。”  
阿诺德面无表情，湖泊蓝的凤眼波澜不惊的扫了Mr.张一眼，在云雀有些怔住的目光里，一手牵起云雀的手，口气淡淡的说道：  
“我还没兴趣把我的弟弟交给任何一个人。”  
弟弟？  
露比勾起唇角，在其他人都有些愣住的时候，带着爱丽丝率先抬腿向门口出去。  
阿诺德牵着云雀，微微向正坐在那里抽烟的老妇人点了点头，然后跟在爱丽丝之后也走了出去。  
Mr.张愣了有一会儿，看着前面的人离开的背影，脸色不太好的笑道，“什么时候……云雀多了一个哥哥？”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

坐着黑色的宾利回到灵魂切茜娅，一路上车里谁都没有说话。  
回到总部的时候，露比轻声的问了阿诺德一句话。  
“你为什么就这样打掉Mr.张的手？不知道这样会很危险的么，我可没能力肯定保护你们。”  
阿诺德淡淡的回答她，黑色的风衣在夜色里模糊不清，“他是我弟弟。他不喜欢Mr.张。”  
露比一愣，阿诺德继续往前走过去，只听见露比低低的笑起来，接着说了些什么。  
好像是……  
[“我也一样。”]？  
阿诺德浅浅的皱起眉，却没能分辨出这句话的含义，况且这句话实在太轻，如果不是阿诺德的耳力出色，恐怕都不能捕捉到。  
隐隐约约的，阿诺德似乎是想到了什么，却没有能够完全想出来。最终阿诺德放弃了去明白这句话的意思，至少就现在来说，这并没有什么很大的作用。  
事实上，这句话象征了一个很重要的事实。这个事实在不久之后，就会得到呈现，只是现在还没有人意识到而已。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

灵魂切茜娅办公室。  
云雀和阿诺德正坐在沙发上享用刚刚出炉的曲奇，露比翻阅着桌上的文件。爱丽丝从门外走进来，低声对露比说了几句话之后，露比面带笑意，抬头。  
“刚才我的属下回禀我说，斯佩多和六道骸已经安全到达商会船坞。”她一边说着一边从爱丽丝手上接过一个小小的数据盘，“也就是说，我现在就可以送你们会船坞了。”  
阿诺德点点头，放下手里的咖啡杯。他们现在是安全的，西部军团不会在灵魂切茜娅的人里有动作，至于之前在Mr.张那里的小插曲，Mr.张也不会是那种白痴到会因为这种事而合灵魂切茜娅翻脸的人。  
露比笑意盈盈接着开口，“不过我这里有一盘很有意思的录音，你们二位似乎都有被提到。”她扬了扬手里的数据盘，笑得不怀好意，然后把数据盘放进电脑，“两位有没有兴趣听完了再走？”  
阿诺德和云雀对视一眼，完全不知道这位首领葫芦里买的什么药。  
脸上带着恶趣味的笑意，露比开始打开了播放器。  
[“六道骸你不会真的看上云雀了吧。”]  
[“有可能。云雀身材当然是好的没话说，真做起来估计手感也不会差的。”]  
[“你不怕事后被他招呼你老弟？”]  
[“最难消受美人恩呐，要是真有这么一天死了也值啊。”]  
[“哈哈。”“哈哈。”]  
[“别这么不正紧，小心阿诺德揍你。”]  
[“那不是你情人么，你有本事让他下不了床，他就不会揍我了。难不成你那里不行？”]  
[“怪不得你到现在都不对云雀下手，原来是这样啊，真不知道你是怎么满足阿诺德的，人家这么好一副架子你都不……”]  
[“六道骸你给我收敛收敛，云雀是我小时候捡来的。真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙，什么叫还不下手？我有阿诺德一个就够了。”]  
[“我知道美人太多你肾亏。”]  
…………  
阿诺德面无表情的捏碎了手里的咖啡杯，云雀毫不犹豫掏出拐子。  
那两个欠揍的混蛋！


	9. Chapter 9

阿诺德面无表情的捏碎了手里的咖啡杯，云雀毫不犹豫掏出拐子。  
那两个欠揍的混蛋！

和云雀一起回到船坞的路上，阿诺德已经没了在灵魂切茜娅那里的尴尬和恼怒。他却是回想起了斯佩多说的另外几句话。  
仔细回想当时斯佩多的语气，有着意外认真的陈分。  
阿诺德虽然不愿意多说，但他承认，斯佩多照顾云雀比自己想象的要多的多。  
至少自己和云雀是同一年来的赫尔罗斯，直到今天自己才找到云雀，这意味着斯佩多斯佩多把云雀好好的保护了七年。  
再加上云雀本来就不是一个愿意多出去的人，除了偶尔被斯佩多拉出去喝喝酒之外，基本一直待在船坞里不太会出去，认识云雀的人就更少了。  
想到这里，阿诺德轻声的叹了一口气，决定回船坞之后不和斯佩多计较太多。  
云雀和阿诺德并排走着，微微侧过脸，看阿诺德的表情猜测阿诺德到底在想什么。  
他不是没怀疑自己哥哥和老头子之间的情人关系。他实在不想去猜测今天上午和自己交手之后，阿诺德和斯佩多之间发生了什么。  
他实在是不想往那个方面去想，那种十八禁的东西，真是太糟糕了！！  
而且要是摊上斯佩多，搞不好不只有十八啊！

此时云雀和阿诺德已经走到了船坞近门口的地方，头顶上有一个昏黄的路灯打下来，云雀显然被自己的想法吓到，于是他凑近阿诺德露出的白皙脖颈，果然在上面发现了青紫色的一条细细的痕迹。  
青紫色的痕迹细细长长的，如果不仔细看很容易就会被忽略了，云雀张了张嘴，觉的嗓子有点哑。  
阿诺德自然注意到了云雀有些异样的举动，他微微侧过头，看到了云雀的脸色有些奇怪，他略略皱了皱眉然后问道，“恭弥，怎么了？”  
云雀看了他一眼，抬手指了指他的脖子，“阿诺德，你的脖子上……”  
“哦呀，像是道具play哦。”另一边响起一个富有磁性的声音，云雀抬眸一看，六道骸居然也在看着阿诺德的脖子。  
云雀冷冷的撇他一眼，受到威胁的六道骸耸耸肩，只好重新斜斜倚靠在门前的墙边喝着罐装啤酒，看着云雀似笑非笑。  
道具play！  
接收到六道骸眼里戏谑的意思，云雀狠狠的瞪了六道骸一眼，然后把目光放在阿诺德身上。  
阿诺德眯了眯眼，却没能搞明白这和自己的脖子有什么关系。道具play的意思他并不是很清楚，而且他也不知道为什么会和自己有关。  
“阿诺德，你脖子上的细痕是老头子弄出来的？”云雀看着阿诺德问道。  
“老头子……是说戴蒙么。”阿诺德下意识的摸摸脖颈，才想起来那痕迹是鱼雷艇上缠住他脖子的钢丝弄出来的。于是他淡淡的点头。  
“啊，是啊。”  
六道骸“噗——”的一声笑出来，云雀这次没去管六道骸，而是看着阿诺德，对方眼睛里干干净净的回视他，对视良久，终于云雀“好吧”了一声，不再说话。  
既然阿诺德都接受了这种道具play，那他还能说什么……  
阿诺德看云雀没什么反应，虽然不解，却也没有再追问，于是他便扭头去问六道骸，“六道，你不呆在船坞里，跑出来干什么？”  
六道骸似笑非笑的耸耸肩，然后指指身旁的楼梯，“自己上去看。”  
阿诺德挑起眉毛，瞥了六道骸一眼对方眼里明显闪烁着盘算的光芒。他略一沉思，便抬腿走了上去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

三个人走上楼，六道骸打开了大门，然后进入客厅。  
透过客厅的长桌，他冲着斯佩多的房门口扬了扬下巴，示意阿诺德看地上的鞋。  
云雀瞥了门口一眼，一双扎眼的红色高跟鞋正倒在那里，他轻声的嗤笑一声，不置可否。他不是第一次看到这样的场景了，有的时候回到船坞就会看到斯佩多的房门紧闭，门口摆着不知名的女人的鞋子。  
云雀知道斯佩多在赫尔罗斯是出名的风流，他也知道这是斯佩多收集情报和放松的一种方式。  
六道骸似笑非笑的喝了一口啤酒，“船坞里房间的隔音效果相当好。”然后一红一蓝的眼睛扫过阿诺德面无表情的脸。  
刚才还轻轻松松的气氛变得有些奇怪。  
阿诺德面无表情的盯着红色高跟鞋看了一会儿，然后回身坐在客厅的沙发上。  
哦呀，这么淡定啊。  
六道骸饶有兴趣的看着阿诺德擦身而过走回去，然后仰头喝完最后一口啤酒，去拉云雀。  
“走吧走吧。”他扯着云雀走出客厅，走下楼，云雀并不知道他要做什么，倒也没有挣脱，一边走，一边斜斜挑起凤眼看他，像是在问他什么意思。  
上了街道，六道骸松开抓住云雀手臂的手，摊手耸肩。  
“人家情人之间的私人问题，我们最好避避开哦。”他耸耸肩看着云雀，“斯佩多和我说他养了你十年。虽然我也知道在赫尔罗斯这有点不可思议，不过他大概是真的把你当亲人的吧。”  
云雀一愣，然后微微撇过脸，没否认他的话，“你们在车上说的话，大姐头把录音放给我们听了。”  
六道骸先是点点头，接着猛然有点错愕。  
咦——录音？  
云雀这才想起来这家伙在车上和斯佩多肆无忌惮的聊的欢快，话题的内容是在让人不敢恭维。于是他毫不犹豫的掏出拐子，朝着六道骸的脸挥过去，“敢讨论这种龌龊的话题，咬杀！”  
六道骸脑门上顿时一阵冷汗，连忙后退躲过去。  
他和斯佩多在车上的那些谈话居然有录音！！  
虽然反过来想想，灵魂切茜娅的车上有监听设备也很正常，不过没有必要放出来的吧！  
他的脑海里出现了露比那张笑意狡黠的脸，那女人一定是故意的！！！  
云雀见一击未成，便甩手又来一下，六道骸在心里叫苦不迭，连连后退。  
“诶诶云雀，别总是对着我的脸啊！”  
“就是要打你的脸！”  
QAQ我不要毁容！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

视线转回spade商会的船坞。  
阿诺德脸色淡然的做在沙发上，湖泊蓝的眼睛注视着地上扎眼的红色高跟鞋，脑子里却把房间里的男人的资料过了一遍。  
戴蒙·斯佩多，spade商会会长，年龄24，商会和灵魂切茜娅、六合堂、艾佛尔庄园都有生意往来，在赫尔罗斯具有相当不错的口碑。  
近期接受的一个任务是保护军火商人六道骸，时间是无期限，利润丰厚。  
斯佩多本人在赫尔罗斯拥有相当多的风流韵事，由于其英俊的外表和对待床板绅士的态度在赫尔罗斯很出名。  
“哼。”阿诺德眼眸沉沉的看着那扇紧闭的门板，冷冷的轻哼一声，站起身。  
他走到门口，微微敛下呼吸，便可以听见房间里的声音。  
女人抑制的呻吟和轻微的喘息。  
声音虽然小，却异常清晰的传进阿诺德的耳中，阿诺德眯了眯眼睛，然后把手放在门把上。  
“咔嚓。”轻轻的一声响动，斯佩多的房间里，床上的两个人却都无比清晰的听到了这个声响，刚才还呻吟着的女人往床边一滚，然后扯起地上的连衣裙遮在身上，一手刚准备拿起枪，就被人一脚踢了出去。  
在赫尔罗斯失去武器，就意味着会死在这里。被夺去了武器的女人浑身都在颤抖。  
面前的男人面无表情，手上却没有拿着任何利器，湖蓝色的眸子波澜不惊的看着自己，薄唇微启，“戴蒙，我的房间是哪个。”  
简简单单的一句话，明明只是一个问题，却有着无法比拟的气势。  
沉稳的声线，没有起伏的语调，女人显然没想到会是这样，有些愣住了。  
斯佩多在床上，一手拿着枪，在看到是阿诺德之后放了下来，然后带着情欲的沙哑开口，“事实上由于你的身份问题，我没有给你安排特别的房间。”  
由于身份的问题……  
阿诺德懒懒的挑起眉毛，然后慢条斯理的开口，“你是想说我应该是睡在你的房间么？”  
斯佩多轻笑起来，然后点点头，“诶，是这样没错。”  
阿诺德也点点头，表示自己明白了，然后扭头去看那个女人，在对方有些搞不清状况的眼神里说道，“你好，出去，离开。”  
诶！只有六个字吗！  
这六个字很好理解，女人显然没有完全清楚状况，于是她有点僵硬的去看斯佩多。  
床上的冬菇头男人朝她无奈的微笑，“他是我情人。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

两分钟后，女人收拾干净了所有自己的东西，然后飞快的离开了船坞，从窗口看着女人离开的背影，连阿诺德自己都没有注意到，他弯了弯唇角。  
估计明天开始赫尔罗斯就会传开了，spade商会的会长斯佩多，他的情人冲进房间赶走了他的床伴。  
斯佩多的绅士名声绝对会崩塌的。   
阿诺德在心里小小的笑了一下，脸上依然淡定，然后往通向客厅的门口走过去。  
走到一半的时候却突然被人从背后拉回去，非常用力的。   
更确切的说，是拽，或者扯。总之有些粗鲁，一把扯着他背后的风衣布料，一手拉紧腰间的衣带，他在毫无防备的情况下被拉的重心不稳，往后退了几步之后跌坐在斯佩多的床沿。   
“戴蒙……你做什么！”跌坐下来的时候他有些薄怒的责问斯佩多。   
斯佩多的声音还有些沙哑，“报复，”他说着这句话，一手滑下去紧紧揽住阿诺德的腰，顺手挑开风衣衣带，“报答。”   
阿诺德暗叫不好，一股夹杂着情欲和魅惑的男性荷尔蒙从背后席卷而来，几乎是在一瞬间覆盖住了自己的气息，他忍不住颤抖了一下。   
感觉到危险的阿诺德顾不得衣带松散，开始用力挣脱，一边试图转移斯佩多的注意力，“什么报答？”   
对方并没有回答这个问题，而是一手滑进了他的风衣袋子，拿出手铐毫不犹豫的铐住他的手。   
“戴蒙斯佩多！”阿诺德低声的喊道，“你给我解开！”手铐上还带有微热的体温，阿诺德恼怒般的想要摆脱，却没见一丝成效。   
这是他自己的手铐，牢固的程度他自己太清楚不过，除非有钥匙，不然根本没办法打开。   
斯佩多拉开阿诺德身上黑风衣的前襟，阿诺德终于意识到了斯佩多接下来要做的事情了，这种难以启齿的却夹杂着浓烈的快感的。   
“我记得今天早上的时候在驾驶舱里，你被我挑逗起来了，是不是？”斯佩多恶劣的紧贴着阿诺德的背，他没有穿上衣服，赤裸着把热量透过阿诺德薄薄的风衣和衬衣，传递到阿诺德身上。   
阿诺德浑身一震，在不停的挣扎里变得有些喘气，“你……给我放开。”   
斯佩多凑近阿诺德的耳边，呵气如兰，“所以……为了报答你忍了这么久，我来给你解决哦。”   
阿诺德微不可见的颤抖起来，颤抖却通过他贴在斯佩多胸前的背上，清晰地传给了斯佩多。   
斯佩多低声的笑起来，奇异的声线和不怀好意的音调让阿诺德开始忍不住熏红了俊脸。   
斯佩多猜测的没错，阿诺德相比云雀更要冰清寡欲，如果不是必须的，他根本不会去解决，更何况是被斯佩多在那种情况下进行爱抚。虽然忍着不是最明智的作法，但他绝对不会去做那种事情，这简直是一种耻辱。   
“戴蒙斯佩多……我不是你的那些床伴……你给我住手！”阿诺德死命的扭动着身躯，他绝对不要和那些人混为一谈，这种屈辱的、不堪的……   
斯佩多一怔，随即轻轻地吻了吻阿诺德白皙的脖颈，声音异样的认真，“从未这样看待过你。”他不得不承认，他似乎是被吸引了。在他们还没回来的时候，六合堂来了电话，是MR.张亲自打来的。   
他还很诧异Mr.张的电话是想说什么，结果Mr.张只问他，云雀是不是有一个哥哥，淡金色头发，长得和云雀一摸一样。   
他回答了Mr.张的问题，然后神差鬼使的说，他是我情人。   
Mr.张一愣，然后低笑说，我知道了。   
斯佩多挂上电话就开始懊恼自己为什么这么着急就说出来，结果思考一番之后得出一个很奇异，却很有可能的原因。   
他被阿诺德吸引了。   
思绪停止，斯佩多解开阿诺德的皮带扣，修长的手指探进去，穿过底裤，然后握住他的分身。  
“啊——呜……”阿诺德猛然弹跳起来，却被斯佩多牢牢压制住。他忍不住呻吟出来，然后紧紧咬住下唇。   
斯佩多被呻吟刺激到，扳过阿诺德的头，堵住他的唇，“别咬着。”   
阿诺德喘不过气的呻吟细细碎碎，从两人交叠的唇里，斯佩多的手指上有着长期接触武器而留下的茧子，划过铃口的时候几乎是毁灭的快感，阿诺德根本抑制不住战栗和呻吟。   
再加上斯佩多流连于灯红酒绿的地方多年，技术好的令人难以置信，让阿诺德这种连自己都不太会做的人毫无抵抗力。   
清冷的声线诱惑性的呻吟，低喘，绯红色的脸颊，半合上的凤眼，一层流质的湖泊蓝，斯佩多加快了手上的动作，感觉手中的分身渐渐充盈，肿胀，他遏制住自己想要压在阿诺德身上狠狠顶进去的冲动，以更刁钻的角度进行爱抚。   
“不……不要了……戴蒙……”阿诺德喘息着说。斯佩多轻笑着吻了吻他的鬓角，用嘴唇摩挲着对方细滑的皮肤。   
“放手……啊唔……！”随着斯佩多指尖的速度加快，阿诺德拔高了呻吟，终于忍不住射了出来。斯佩多亲吻了他湿润的眼角，把手收回来，轻舔着指尖。   
接着他扳过阿诺德的身子，让两个人面对面，对方的身体还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，理智却已经渐渐回笼，“阿诺德，你……”   
“闭嘴。”阿诺德恼羞成怒的打断他接下来要说的话，声线清冷而湿润，“给我解开手铐！  
斯佩多依照他的话解开手铐，刚解开就被阿诺德一击拳头招呼过来。  
说是一击拳头，其实也没什么力道，斯佩多顺手把手上的液体全部抹在床单上，有一句话他敢没说。  
其实禁欲太久不好。  
当然他是不敢真的说出来的，要是真的说出来，阿诺德说不定会直接掐死他的。  
他毫不怀疑阿诺德的体术，他已经看出来，阿诺德除了枪法、手铐的使用之外，体术也是相当精湛的。  
或者说，相比枪术，阿诺德更拿手的应该是体术，只不过阿诺德的大部分对手到死，都没有能够和他以体术交手而已。  
体术好的人，不论男女，在床上都会是一个凶器啊……斯佩多忍不住赞叹，顺便感慨自己当弟弟一样好不容易拉扯大的云雀，最后八成会便宜了六道骸这个奸商。  
他怀里的阿诺德直起身子，喘息渐渐趋于平稳，斯佩多从背后扶起他，一手环着他的腰，完全没有松手的意思，“阿诺德，要不要一起去洗个澡？”  
阿诺德微红着脸一个肘击顶过去，不知道是刚才余韵未退还是被气得，“你他妈怎么还不去死？”  
哦呀，美人爆粗口了。  
斯佩多老神在在的摸着下巴，全然不顾手上还沾染过阿诺德的体液，“阿诺德，这是你和我见面到现在，第一次爆粗口吧？”  
一看阿诺德就知道以前受过相当良好的教育，性格有冰冷却很沉稳，要不是被逼急了是绝对不会口不择言到这个程度的。  
斯佩多分析完之后表示很欢乐。  
阿诺德摇摇晃晃的站起来，从高往下，微红的眼角斜斜勾起来，挑着眼睛看他，“要是被我知道恭弥的青春期教育你也是这样处理的，”他比了一个手刀给斯佩多看，“我会干净利落的抹了你的脖子，或者——”  
他微喘着凑近斯佩多，气息细微微的喷洒在斯佩多脸上，“让你射到死。”  
说罢，他直起身，走到斯佩多的衣柜旁，直接拿出斯佩多的白衬衣，头也不回的走进浴室。  
斯佩多愣愣的看着他的行为，最后注视他走进浴室，背影纤细单薄，身形流畅。  
良久，浴室里响起水声，斯佩多不可抑制的大笑起来仰面躺倒在床上。  
阿诺德这家伙，真他妈的女王！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	10. Chapter 10

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

再说六道骸和云雀两个人，一路边打边闹闹到了Ocean Park门口。  
Ocean Park作为赫尔罗斯很少的中立地带，聚集了形形色色的人，所以尽管任何一桌上都有可能会发生暴力事件，这里仍然是最受欢迎的情报交流地之一。  
街上有人交手并不是少见的事情，但是一个杀气嫣然拼命打，一个面色从容只顾逃这种情况实在不多见。  
不多见的事情不代表会有人围观，大部分的人都只会注意一下他们，并不会停下自己手边的事情。

Ocean Park。  
门被推开，六道骸一缩脖子躲掉云雀挥过来的拐子，木门上的玻璃窗瞬间就碎了一块。玻璃碎裂的声音引起了不少人的注意，看到是两个人之间的私人恩怨之后，便大都回过头去，继续喝酒猜拳。  
六道骸再躲了几下，便看准时机一把抓住云雀的拐子。六道骸确信云雀绝对只是打打玩玩，要是云雀是铁了心要抽他，那里有这么容易就能抓住拐子。  
“停战——”六道骸说道，“是男人的就比喝酒。今晚我请客。”他瞟了瞟吧台那个无聊的擦着酒杯的酒保，也就是Ocean Park的老板。  
云雀一眯眼睛，凤眼视线转移到了吧台柜子上个的伏特加。然后他再度把视线放回六道骸身上，只见对方正笑意盈盈的看着他。  
云雀的确是喜欢喝酒的人，他和阿诺德的酒量过去都相当不好，不过在斯佩多的商会里，从正式被斯佩多雇佣，他就常常被斯佩多拖到这家店来一起来喝酒。  
最早两次斯佩多都会一直陪着他，但是到后来，斯佩多往往都会和当晚勾搭到的女人一起上楼开房。直到有一次他在斯佩多不在的情况下喝的有点多，结果差点被人带走。  
不过就在这个时候斯佩多及时从楼上下来，在麻烦发生之前把他带走，不然他都不知道会怎么样。  
后来斯佩多就教他，喝多了可以，但绝对要维持高度的警戒，因为这里是赫尔罗斯。也就是那唯一一次差点出事的喝多了，很不巧，Mr.张正好就在Ocean Park里。第二天，六合堂开始找到spade商会介绍委托。  
云雀的思绪扯得有点远，六道骸虽然看出来了，却没有追问的意思，而是拉着云雀的手就拖他坐在了吧台。  
“老板两瓶伏特加加冰！”六道骸举手示意。  
正擦着杯子的老板看了他一眼，放下酒杯很快就把酒放在他面前。  
“哟，spade的云雀啊。好久不见了啊。”老板有一句没一句一的搭话。  
云雀熟练的开了瓶子倒酒放冰，“是挺久了，你的生意怎么样？店被毁了几次？”  
闻言老板看他一眼，然后顺手拿过一个杯子再次擦起来，“不多不多，也就三次而已。”  
云雀哼笑一声，没再说话，而是把酒杯微微举起来，“六道骸。”  
被点名的人微微勾唇，牵出一个足以让那些纯良少女尖叫的魅人微笑，然后他也举起酒杯，“Cheers。”  
之前和六道骸在宾馆里喝酒，结果两个人居然通通被斯佩多那个老头子灌醉。  
今天斯佩多不在，正好可以和六道骸好好比比，到底是谁容易喝醉。  
云雀想着灌进一口酒，想到斯佩多他就忍不住想到现在的船坞里到底会发生些什么。斯佩多本人的道德观没有问题，不过似乎也不屑于高尚，而阿诺德的话……  
“kufufufu，云雀你走神了哦。”六道骸凑近他的耳边轻笑。  
云雀微微侧头斜着看他一眼，然后问道，“六道骸，你说老头子做那种事情的时候被阿诺德打断……会怎么样。”  
六道骸笑起来，“我怎么知道？”他把玩着酒杯笑的玩世不恭，“要是你哥冲进去还面无表情的告诉人家说‘我是斯佩多的情人’，那有一点可以肯定，斯佩多那家伙的风流名声就此要覆灭了。”  
云雀若有所思的看着他，然后稍微想象了一下那个画面，然后难得认同六道骸的话。  
六道骸举起酒瓶，向着云雀晃了晃，“要不要试试不要杯子？”语气里的诱导显而易见。  
云雀看了看手里的杯子，又看了看六道骸手上的酒瓶，完全无视了店老板微抽的嘴角，一挑眉毛拿过酒瓶，“又不是没喝过。”  
他张嘴就倒下去。  
伏特加作为一种没有经过任何人工添加、调香、调味的基酒，是世界各大调味鸡尾酒的鼻祖和必用酒。当然在赫尔罗斯，鸡尾酒是一种并不畅销的东西，大部分的人更愿意去喝这些基酒。  
不得不说作为一种基酒，伏特加的度数至少有50%，斯佩多有的时候倒是会这样喝酒，但是云雀还没有尝试过这么喝。  
六道骸笑嘻嘻的看着云雀一口猛灌下去，有些酒液滑下他的脖颈，窜进衬衣的衣领，留下一小片淡淡的痕迹。云雀大口的灌着酒，完后把酒瓶用力拍在桌上，凤眼微醺狠狠的去瞟六道骸。  
水光潋滟，杀气嫣然。  
六道骸几乎是溺死在这双眼睛里，他甚至说不清自己到底是被这艳色吸引了还是被这战意所挑衅，于是他完全不禁大脑思考的，朝着云雀的脸颊重重的吻过去。  
“么——”一个响吻，六道骸才反应过来自己刚才到底干了什么，店老板震惊的连手里的抹布都掉了下去，云雀倒是出人意料的没有一拐子上去，估计刚才那半瓶酒灌下去灌得有点蒙。  
六道骸在堪称绝望的心情中去看云雀的脸，然后看见刚才被自己吻过的地方留下一个红色的印记。  
云雀抬了抬眉，抬手抚摸过脸颊上那个被六道骸重重舔舐过的地方，斜着眼睛看着六道骸，居然丝毫没有揍人的意思。  
虽然六道骸也很惊讶于云雀没揍人，但是此刻他更在意的是——  
完了完了他一个不察居然把吻痕留在云雀的脸颊上了！  
店里的人吵吵嚷嚷，没人注意到吧台这里发生了什么，知道这件事的人有四个，其中一个毫无反应继续灌酒，这个人是云雀；愣掉的人有三个，店老板和六道骸是因为云雀居然这么淡定；还有一个小眼睛戴眼镜的男人，他正走过窗口，却恰巧看见了这一幕。  
小眼睛男人张了张嘴，显然有点被吓到，然后他手忙脚乱的从裤袋里拿出手机，拨号出去，不多久电话就通了，电话里传来一个有些喘息的男人的声音。  
“喂——”  
男人语气不善，显然是正在做什么而被打断了才心情不爽的。  
小眼睛男人再度瞟了一眼Ocean Park里面，然后一手捂住嘴小声地对着手机说些什么，一边快步走过了门口。  
Ocean Park里的两个显然谁都没有看见这个男人，该愣的愣，该喝酒的喝酒。  
小眼睛男人就这样消失在Ocean Park的拐角处，一点踪迹都没有留下。

Ocean Park。  
从震惊中回过神来的老板蹲下去捡起地上的抹布，然后表情奇异的看了看云雀，然后踱步到六道骸前面说道，“六道先生你大概不知道吧，”他一脸神秘的样子，“其实Mr.张就是在我的店里看上云雀的。”  
六道骸挑起眉毛笑起来，“哦？”  
店老板慢悠悠的擦着酒杯，还哼起小调来，并不说话。六道骸面不改色拍了一张五美元的钞票在桌上，店老板脸上的表情明显就生动多了。  
他收下小费轻声的说了一大堆话，六道骸还时不时的点点头，做出一副‘原来如此’的样子，云雀喝的太猛已经有些小晕，懒得去听店老板和六道骸到底在说些什么，只是本来应该是他和六道骸一起喝的，到最后只有他一个人在那里猛灌，云雀多少有点不爽。  
于是他大力的拍桌子，“六道骸你的魂淡敢不敢只喝酒别屁话？”  
店老板和六道骸正说的差不多，被云雀这样一拍吓得顺手就用擦酒杯的抹布擦他的地中海，然后他朝六道骸挤眉弄眼了一下，看着云雀讪讪笑着去招呼别的客人去了。  
云雀终于放下所剩酒液已然不多的酒瓶，撇着六道骸开口，“你刚才和老板交流什么？”  
六道骸盯着云雀看，先是勾起唇角，然后弧度渐渐变大，最后演变成了不可抑制的大笑。  
云雀被他看着完全不明白怎么回事，就看见他一个人在那里大笑，刚想开口六道骸就站起来顺便把他一起拉起来。  
“干什么？”  
“上去喝。”六道骸臂弯里勾着云雀的腰左手右手各拿了两瓶酒，然后就往酒馆二楼走上去。  
云雀虽然喝的有点多，但是也没有昏昏沉沉到那个程度，他至少还知道二楼是情趣旅馆，于是他试图挣脱开，不过……  
“这是什么东西……呃……”  
“嘛，从鱼雷艇上顺手拿来的肌肉松弛剂啦……”六道骸笑吟吟的解释着，把云雀架了上去。  
Shit!!!  
“别在心里骂我，”六道骸的笑容在此时云雀的眼里，基本和无赖没什么两样，“我的目的只是把你带上二楼的旅馆，我没打算做其他事情。”  
云雀冷冷的撇他一眼，从鼻子里轻哼一声，并不说话。  
六道骸很快就走到了二楼，顺着走廊走了一段之后，随便找了一间房间就一脚踢开门，正好房间并没有人使用，云雀被他放在沙发上。接着六道骸放下手上的酒，转身关上了门。  
“虽然只是开个玩笑，不过……要不要先洗个澡？”六道骸笑的不怀好意。  
云雀眨了两下眼睛，洗澡？  
然后他瞬间反应过来，下意识想去抽浮萍拐，结果拐子抽出来就掉落在地毯上。   
六道骸瞬间笑的更大声了。  
“闭嘴。”云雀拧了拧眉毛，声线低沉，显然相当不爽。  
六道骸收了声，但是嘴角的笑意丝毫不减。毫无行动能力和六道骸显然的笑意让云雀有点恼火，他灰蓝色的凤眼冷冷的扫着六道骸，却陷进对方血红色的右眼里。  
血红色的眼像是一个漩涡一样，云雀一愣之下六道骸已经走过来，弯下腰来，一手扣住他的下巴，抬起来。  
“今晚你想要怎么度过？”这种魅惑的语气和湿热的气息，在酒精和暗红色的壁灯渲染下，云雀明明毫无行动能力却依然浑身颤动了一下。  
六道骸“kufufufu”的笑起来，在这样的灯光下，云雀什么都看不清楚，然而六道骸血红色的眼睛却异常清晰。  
怎么回事？  
“嗯？你说呢……”  
怎么回事？他怎么会和六道骸说这种话？  
“哦呀，云雀你是想暗示我什么吗？”  
“……不行么……？”  
怎么回事？他怎么会对六道骸用这种语气？  
“kufufufu，可以啊，不过……你不会后悔？”  
“嗯？后悔……？”  
怎么回事！  
六道骸低声的笑起来，然后松开扣着云雀下巴的手。  
“人间凶器，”他直起身子，打量着云雀，一手摩挲着自己的下巴调笑起来，“露比说的当真不假。”  
云雀下意识的舔舔唇角，六道骸瞬间就想起今天在灵魂切茜娅洗手间里的那个吻。  
柔软湿润，富有樱花香的粉色薄唇……  
六道骸笑着笑着微微收敛了弧度，他再次俯下身，在云雀有些迷茫的目光里凑近他，轻声开口，“再吻你一次……不要紧的吧……”  
话音未落，他狠狠的吻上去，没错，狠狠的。  
含住云雀的下唇，然后舔舐过上颚，两条柔软火热的舌交缠，津汁滑落，他侧过头拥紧云雀。  
云雀轻声的从鼻子里发出一声侬软的轻哼，往沙发扶手倒过去。  
六道骸一怔之后压上去，却立刻用力推开他。  
他几乎可以称的上是慌乱的推开，然后站起来苦笑。  
果然不该纵容自己去吻他的啊……六道骸无奈的轻轻触着自己的嘴唇，上面残留着酒精的麻和樱花的香。  
云雀只是挑了挑眉，然后慢慢直起身，盘腿坐在沙发上，“拿来。”  
“什么？”六道骸愣了愣。  
“酒。”云雀伸出手，吊在半空中。  
六道骸笑了笑，弯下腰去拿了酒瓶，递给云雀。  
云雀接过来就着瓶口就一阵猛喝，放下酒瓶冲着六道骸一扬，“干。”  
六道骸一屁股坐在地上，拿过地上的另一个酒瓶，同样举起来，“干。”  
六道骸仰起头大口灌酒的时候，在心里暗自庆幸，或许还有一些遗憾，还好在最后的关头收了手。  
这种不同于一夜情的感觉，意味着什么六道骸再清楚不过，飞蛾扑火的事情不是每个人都能去做的。  
他大约会，负担不起。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

Spade商会。  
阿诺德身上只穿着斯佩多的白衬衣，衬衫的衣摆垂到大腿，精瘦白皙的腿从浴室里迈出来，就看到斯佩多穿着内裤在房间里背对着他换床单，阿诺德皱了皱眉，“你就不会多穿一件么。”  
斯佩多闻言回头，“我还没洗澡，懒得再去翻衣服……阿诺德你……只穿了衬衣？”  
阿诺德面无表情的斜着湖蓝色的凤眼去看他，“我的衣服都在西部军团，明天去取。”  
斯佩多的视线从头到脚，一遍一遍去扫阿诺德，铂金色的发丝还在滴水，弄湿了本就单薄的衬衣，显得若隐若现。  
皮肤像大理石一般精细，能够预料到其手感的斯佩多舔舔唇，觉得要是有哪一天能和阿诺德好好享受一次鱼水之欢，一定要让阿诺德穿着衣服。  
阿诺德怎么会知道斯佩多的脑袋里在想这种东西？不过看斯佩多的表情他也能猜个七七八八，于是洗澡之前那些他试图忘记的事情统统被记起来，阿诺德奇异的又微红了脸。  
斯佩多从那些画面里回神，就看到阿诺德这种被他定义为“娇嗔”的表情，他第一感觉就是——  
好色情。  
阿诺德没给他很久时间去思考这个问题，他很快就走到换好床单的床边，扯了被子倒头就睡。  
这是阿诺德平身第一次，放弃思考某个问题转去睡觉。  
斯佩多看着阿诺德背对着他的背影，似笑非笑的眯了眯眼，去拿衣服洗澡。  
嘛，来日方长，他还有时间。  
说实话，阿诺德从未想到过有某一天自己会和除了自己的弟弟以外的，任何一个男人睡在同一张床上。而且还是半裸的状态。  
他不清楚自己是出于何种原因，总之斯佩多给他的感觉就是无需太大防备。除了云雀之外，再也没有第二个人能够让他产生这样的感觉。  
阿诺德闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊的想着，耳边是浴室里斯佩多洗澡哗啦啦的水声，渐渐均匀了呼吸，慢慢睡过去。  
他蜷缩起来，背对着外面，很不安稳的蹙着眉。  
洗完澡出来，斯佩多就看到阿诺德背对着自己睡在床的里侧靠墙，蜷缩在那里露出一大片背脊，毫无防备的样子让斯佩多忍不住一声叹息。  
往日里尖利的锐爪隐隐反光，一个不察就极容易被扎伤。  
可是当他睡着了的时候，竟是这样的柔弱姿态，对他毫不设防的信任。  
斯佩多记得当初自己捡到云雀的时候，云雀也是这样的睡姿。那个时候还没有船坞，自己在赫尔罗斯还没有站稳脚跟，和云雀还住在阴暗的地下室里。  
夜里他从兜售武器的军火商人那里回来，路上还解决掉两个想抢他武器的人，回到地下室，就看到云雀蜷缩着睡在地下室的角落，皱着眉，毫不安稳。  
云雀那个时候才七岁，当时自己走过去把云雀拖起来，拖起来的时候他没有错过云雀眼里一闪而过惊惧，然后他极为大声和严肃的告诉云雀，在家里的时候他会保护好他，所以要安心的睡觉。  
他告诉云雀，他对于地下室的定义是“家”。  
当时说这个并没有什么特别的原因，只是单纯的想要让云雀知道，虽然他是半路捡来的人，但是既然说过会保护他，就一定会这么做的。  
也就是从那一晚开始，云雀看他的眼睛里有了不一样的东西，他开始相信他，并且从不怀疑，一直到现在，云雀跟着他从佣兵到能够独当一面的商会成员，这也成为两个人之间不可攻破的羁绊。  
所谓的亲情吗？  
他不知道，对于常年生活在赫尔罗斯的人来说，感情是极为模糊的概念，因为一切会成为弱点的东西，都几乎被如数摒弃。然而当再次看到阿诺德和云雀相同的睡姿是，斯佩多的心理有一种不同于对待云雀的异样情愫。  
他关上灯，凭借窗外皎洁的月光来到床边，微微掀开羽绒被的一角，钻了进去，然后从背后把阿诺德揽入怀里。他的动作出乎自己意料的轻柔，没有一丝一毫的磕碰。  
阿诺德在浅眠中感觉到背后的温度，模模糊糊之间他下意识的靠近，寻找更多的暖意。  
斯佩多缓缓的睡下去，然后从背后环住阿诺德，以一种保护着与被保护者的姿势。  
阿诺德先是一怔，似乎想要睁开眼睛，却渐渐沉沦于身后温暖的怀抱和令人心安的力道，慢慢舒展开身体。  
斯佩多微微的勾起唇角，也闭上眼睛睡过去。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

第二天。  
赫尔罗斯的夜晚向来不平静，但是当阳光照耀在这个污浊之地的时候，总还是能让人感到一丝温暖。  
阿诺德被透过窗户进来的阳光照醒，四肢上下洋溢着暖意。他觉得自己已经很久没有这么好好的睡过一觉了，但是他立刻就发现，斯佩多这个家伙居然在自己的身后，搂着自己睡觉。  
然而微微一动，阿诺德便有些僵直着身体，斯佩多抵在他后腰上的半软半硬的炙热物体……  
阿诺德当然知道这是正常的生理现象，而且他确信斯佩多此刻还没有醒，但是……阿诺德的脸微微的染上了些许红色，不知道是由于害羞还是被气得。  
然而就在这个时候，一声低沉的声音从耳边传过来。  
“早上好，阿诺德。”  
被声音激发的反射，阿诺德毫不犹豫的朝着旁边一脚踹下去，斯佩多刚醒来，没来得及完全睁开眼睛，就直接被踢下了床。  
揉了揉砸疼的地方，斯佩多抬头看着坐在床上的阿诺德，突然或多或少能够体会，那时六道骸被云雀一脚踢下来的心情了。（见本文开头）  
阿诺德冷冷撇他一眼，面无表情的下来。斯佩多见状便从地上站起来，打开衣柜，拿了衣服给阿诺德。  
“早餐冰箱里还有。”他一边说着一边套上T恤衫，“一会儿开车，去西部军团。”  
阿诺德略一皱眉，湖泊蓝的眼睛扫了过来。  
斯佩多明明是背对着他的，却像是接收到了他视线里的疑问一般，淡淡的笑了一下，“去拿你的东西，顺便探探路。”  
阿诺德怔了怔，随即淡淡的“嗯”了一声。  
“说起来，真是奇怪了。”斯佩多开冰箱的时候抱怨了一句，“云雀和六道骸两个家伙怎么不见了。”  
阿诺德正穿上风衣，听到斯佩多的话以后，却面无表情的轻哼一声，“他还没这个胆子对恭弥下手。”  
斯佩多闻言，略略想了想，轻笑一声也点了点头。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	11. Chapter 11

斯佩多闻言，略略想了想，轻笑一声也点了点头。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

吃完早餐，阿诺德和斯佩多一前一后下楼，开了车直奔西部军团总部而去。  
事实上，西部军团的总部是一个类似于公寓一样的三层楼，这就意味着其实西部军团的很多房间并不互相连通，而有些墙体是承重墙，不能够被敲开，所以西部军团里大部分的联络都要依靠固定电话或者手机。  
斯佩多和阿诺德驱车前往隐蔽在西部军团总部后面的成员住所，这个住所相当隐秘，在一条小路上，是一栋矮小的平房，如果不是阿诺德带路，斯佩多一个人估计怎么都想不到，面前这个灰蒙蒙的看上去像是仓库的房子，正是大部分西部军团成员的栖身之地。  
门口的监视装置被阿诺德用手铐完全击毁，然后阿诺德抬脚走了进去。  
“你在门口等我。”他临走的时候风轻云淡的人了这样一句。  
斯佩多闻言点了点头，目送阿诺德的背影消失在门里的拐角，然后脚放在油门上，开始哼起小调，把弄着手里装填满子弹的伯莱塔。  
没过多久，住所里响起枪声，骚动和大声的喊话，斯佩多在驾驶座上打开车顶天窗，拉开伯莱塔的保险，海蓝色的眸子却牢牢的紧盯着门口。  
枪声里开始混杂了惨叫和怒骂，斯佩多舔舔唇角，能够想到阿诺德在里面是如何大开杀戒的。  
只见门口蓦地闪出一个黑色的人影，人影手里提着一个不大不小的包，几步就从门口冲到了车边。  
是阿诺德。  
斯佩多在阿诺德拉开车门的一瞬间站起身，一只脚站在油门上，阿诺德的身子猛的摔进车里的副驾驶座，斯佩多的肩膀和头则露出了天窗。  
阿诺德没有半点犹豫，往左侧一倾身子开始掌控方向盘，而斯佩多面带微笑，开枪朝着门口的追兵射击。  
一气呵成。  
仅仅三秒钟，斯佩多的车便绝尘而去。  
车驶上了大路，斯佩多和阿诺德总算可以放心的喘一口气了。刚才阿诺德的行为无异于直接向西部军团宣告他的对立状态，好在阿诺德并不是西部军团总部成员，只是他们雇佣的佣兵，所以还不至于会遭到西部军团背叛者身份的封杀单。  
这时，斯佩多已经从天窗缩回了身子，阿诺德也已经好好的坐在副驾驶座上了。阿诺德面无表情的注视着前方的路，半晌才开口，“谢谢。”  
能让阿诺德道谢，斯佩多有些讶异，脸上依然有着玩世不恭的笑，“没什么，不过是同一条船上的人而已。”  
他侧过头撇看了阿诺德一眼，然后继续去开他的车。  
阿诺德抿抿唇，眼神有些复杂，想说什么，却还是什么都没说。  
斯佩多一路把车开到船坞，阿诺德推开车门，提着手提箱上楼。手提箱的分量看上去并不重，甚至有些空空落落的。斯佩多知道箱子里一定放了什么重要的东西，不然阿诺德不会回去拿。  
而且也可以知道这些东西阿诺德几乎不会拿出来放在外面，因为依照阿诺德进住所，然后一路出来的时间就能知道，这些东西一开始就被放在这个箱子里，阿诺德不过是提着箱子就走人而已。  
斯佩多锁上车，跟在阿诺德身后一起上楼。  
他越来越想知道箱子里是什么了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

时间很快就到了当天晚上。斯佩多和阿诺德都待在船坞里没有出去，更确切的说是在修理鱼雷艇。  
上次和阿诺德在鱼雷艇里进行了一场打斗，斯佩多就一直心心念念的想要好好的修缮一下。  
于是下午他和阿诺德去了市场。在黑市场上淘了些东西回来，然后进了鱼雷艇开始修复破损。

“阿诺德，给我一下扳手。”斯佩多仰面躺在发动舱里，修补着被阿诺德手铐砸坏的器械。闻言阿诺德递上扳手，然后回过头去在电脑上快速的敲打着什么。  
虽然表现的很不情愿，但是阿诺德还是答应了斯佩多的要求。鱼雷艇上需要有人看管声纳雷达和联络的电子设备，云雀和斯佩多都是半吊子，勉强能够使用已经不容易了；六道骸完完全全的不会使用；所以当斯佩多得知阿诺德很精通这些设备的时候，他毫不犹豫的把这些东西都交给了阿诺德。  
这使得斯佩多有幸能够看到阿诺德打开手提箱。  
手提箱里有着几张照片，一个镶嵌有钻石的怀表，一些专业软件的安装光盘，几张薄薄的纸张，一把勃朗宁附带一百发子弹，和一套换洗的衣服。  
看到勃朗宁的时候，斯佩多显然愣了一下。  
勃朗宁女士用枪，体积小巧后座力也小，不过难以想象阿诺德会用这样的枪。  
阿诺德看到斯佩多的表情，抿了抿薄唇，“便于隐藏而已。”  
便于隐藏？斯佩多上上下下扫视了阿诺德一边，能藏到哪里？  
令他更加讶异的是阿诺德恶狠狠的看他一眼，然后转过身撇开视线，“你以后会知道的。”  
哦呀，害羞了。  
斯佩多轻笑一声摸着下巴，换来对方一声轻哼。

鱼雷艇。  
“斯佩多，弄好了。”不知过了多久，阿诺德面无表情的关上电脑说道。  
“哦，好。”斯佩多抬手抹了抹额头，然后放下扳手，从机械底下钻出来，叹了一口气，“真是大出血啊。”  
阿诺德面无表情的看了斯佩多一眼，结果忍不住被斯佩多的样子逗笑了，“……噗。”  
斯佩多摸摸后脑勺，真少见阿诺德居然会笑啊。  
“擦脸。”  
“啊？”  
“……”  
“……咦——！！”  
阿诺德微微抬手，微凉的指尖帮斯佩多抹去了脸上那些黑色的污迹，然后收回手，淡淡的转过身，“只是回报。”  
回报……？  
斯佩多海蓝色的眸子闪烁了一下，并不说话。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“喂，我是克瑞斯。”低沉的女声不耐烦的说道。  
“西部军团，戴安娜·克瑞斯。你好。”电话那头的人并没有任何不满，只是始终带着一丝笑意。然而这笑意却让人想到饥饿的野兽。  
克瑞斯不禁打了一个寒战。“你是……”  
“灵魂切茜娅首领。露比。”对方的声音带着魅惑的笑音，“想和你做一笔交易。有兴趣么？”  
灵魂切茜娅？戴安娜震惊的瞪大眼睛，说不出话来。  
“不用太在意我是怎么得到你的私人手机，”露比毫不介意戴安娜的沉默，似乎已经预料到了她的震惊，“对于灵魂切茜娅来说，这并不困难。”  
“我有拒绝的选择吗？”戴安娜冷笑一声。  
露比低低的笑起来。  
“当然有。戴安娜·克瑞斯。”  
西部军团，戴安娜，和作为西部军团首领的Gold上校，都是来自美国CIA情报部门的任务执行员。  
和其他被训练有素的情报人员不同，戴安娜和Gold是被放养的具有野性的猎犬，圈养在正规地方并不合适。  
而在赫尔罗斯，正是适合他们的好地方。同时，CIA也需要一部分人员潜入赫尔罗斯。  
戴安娜和Gold毫无疑问就被安排进入赫尔罗斯，并配备了大量军火和不少资金作为起始。  
如今他们两个已经在赫尔罗斯成立了西部军团，甚至成为四大势力之一。一切如同CIA总部预料的一样，似乎西部军团已经成为了CIA在赫尔罗斯的势力了。  
但是他们始终忘记了一件事情。  
有野性的猎犬，始终都是猎犬。  
而赫尔罗斯的，都是卑鄙的狐狸，或者以血为生的豺狼虎豹。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“主人，戴安娜·克瑞斯具备这样的能力吗？”在一旁慢慢的为露比泡咖啡的爱丽丝抬起眸子，看着露比问道。  
露比不以为然的笑着，“虽然本质上没有很大的利用价值，不过呢，”她一手托着下巴，眯眼看着爱丽丝，“一次性的还过得去。”  
爱丽丝弯起眼睛笑起来，“嗯。”她递上泡好的咖啡。  
露比接过来，笑容变得温柔了很多。  
“爱丽丝这是在担心我吗？”  
“诶？”  
露比笑着垂下眼帘，抿了一口微烫的咖啡。  
“爱丽丝，它就要来了。去门口带它进来吧。”  
爱丽丝对于露比称呼戴安娜为“它”毫无诧异，“明白了，我会找一个不太牢固的索套牵着她的。”她微微鞠躬，离开了会客室。  
二十分钟后，爱丽丝再次敲响了会客室的门。  
“主人，我带戴安娜小姐来了。”爱丽丝说着打开了房门。  
爱丽丝身后跟着一个穿着皮装的女人，步伐轻浮，面色甚至有些铁青。  
“不必这么紧张。”露比换了一个姿势斜倚在皮椅上，“请坐吧，克瑞斯小姐。”  
露比比想象中的要漂亮得多了，但是……几乎是一进入会客室的瞬间，她就明白了。  
既然选择了来到灵魂切茜娅总部，那就必须答应这个交易了。灵魂切茜娅的意思明确，绝对不会让她透出一丝口风。  
而让她来灵魂切茜娅的事情，是通过她的私人手机传达的，一旦发生那种事，根本不会有人知道她的去向。  
戴安娜僵了僵，然后往沙发走去。  
待到她就座，露比微微笑着开口，“戴安娜·克瑞斯，找到你是因为有一笔交易要和你做。”  
她说的漫不经心，漂亮的眼睛淡淡的扫了戴安娜一眼，戴安娜却感到一阵恶寒。  
狼正在磨着它尖锐的牙，打量着一只犬。  
“什么交易？”戴安娜尽量让自己的语气平稳一点。  
露比轻轻的笑起来，“我们有一批器官走私，会和圣十字修道院的军火一起送过来，但是最近灵魂切茜娅不方便去圣十字修道院取呢。希望到时候能够把它送到我们这里。”  
那批军火里有一部分是西部军团预定的，灵魂切茜娅怎么会知道这种事！戴安娜攥紧了手心，“什么时候……？”  
露比牢牢的盯着她，嘴角笑意丝毫不减，“当然是四天之后。”  
戴安娜沉默半晌，点点头。  
“既然是交易，那我们自然回报。”露比轻轻叩击着皮椅的扶手，抬起眸子，“赫尔罗斯东码头，我可以分三分之一给西部军团。”  
三分之一的东码头！？  
戴安娜瞪大了眼睛。这么高的报酬，看来灵魂切茜娅是相当看重那批器官的。  
“请不要把这件事情告诉任何人，任何人都不可以。”露比微微收敛了笑意，扬起下巴，示意送客。  
戴安娜站起身，看着爱丽丝打开了会议室的门，她转身往门外走去，竟产生了再也不想多呆一秒钟的感受。  
“这个我明白。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

两天后。  
云雀站在北码头，背靠着北码头锈迹斑斑的集装箱，隐在阴影里。  
不远处的阳光下，六道骸正和一个穿着黑西装的德国男人说着什么。他们是来拿最后一批军火的。  
这笔军火是六道骸在来赫尔罗斯之前，从南美边境偷运过来的。这一点云雀不能否认，六道骸是个相当有能力的军火商，他需要转移的军火数量很可观。这当然不可能都用spade商会的鱼雷艇送过来，所以大件武器都从其他渠道运输。  
重点是那时六道骸并不清楚赫尔罗斯的势力划分，到货的时候运送人会通过邮件告诉六道骸，到货的地点。  
一部分武器是自由码头到货的，一部分则是灵魂切茜娅的东码头，现在最后的一部分居然是在北码头，艾佛尔庄园的领地。  
既然用了别人的码头，不付一点报酬怎么拿东西？说白了，六道骸现在就是在和对方砍价。  
不远处的六道骸笑了笑，然后居然握住对方的手表示感谢，嘴上还不停的说着什么。对方虽然表现的不明显，也算是比较受用。  
云雀低低的嗤笑一声，眯起凤眼看着六道骸朝他走过来。  
“谈成了。”六道骸勾起唇角停在云雀面前。  
“嗯。”云雀懒懒的应了一声，“这么多东西，你准备怎么带回去。”  
六道骸勾唇一笑，竟是邪肆的很，“直接卖给艾佛尔庄园了啊。剩下的送了一箱炮弹给他们，其余都暂时放在他们的仓库里。”  
云雀一愣。  
“哼，看来你也不如我想的这么无能啊。军火商人。”  
“啧。云雀，你要知道嘲笑一个男人无能，后果很可怕哦。”六道骸一挑眉毛，猛然前倾，一掌撑在云雀耳边，接着故意压低语气，凑在云雀耳边，气息通通洒在云雀的耳后，“尤其是一个已经很久没有找人做过的男人。”  
云雀下意识的紧绷了肌肉，却忍不住回他，“那是你早泄，没人愿意和你做。”  
“这话说的真是令人惊讶，云雀——恭弥，你想试试么……？”六道骸微微张口，凑近了，然后咬住云雀白嫩的耳垂。  
云雀猛然一颤，然后一个漂亮的上勾拳击打在六道骸的腹部。  
“呃……云雀你下手也太重了吧！”六道骸捂着肚子抱怨。  
云雀冷哼，凤眼狠狠的剜了他一眼，“走了。”  
“等等，先去拿四挺乌兹，给露比。”  
“露比？什么时候叫的这么亲热了。”  
“QAQ——我只是不太想叫她大姐头而已！”  
“哼，好好勾搭上大姐头，你在赫尔罗斯也不会被人追杀了。”  
“……相信我哦，云雀，露比她啊，估计喜欢爱丽丝。”  
“……原来你输在性别上。”  
“QAQ！”  
云雀淡淡撇他一眼，转过身去拿出手机，开始往码头出口走去。  
“老头子，开车过来，在灵魂切茜娅拿货。”  
六道骸在身后看着云雀转身，接收到云雀的笑意，他抬手顺了顺耳边的发。  
一阵海风吹过来，划过谁的发丝，划出谁的微笑。  
隐藏于风中的一切。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“你们两个到底去了哪里？”斯佩多一边开车一边问。  
“……Ocean Park，喝了几杯。”云雀一手撑在车窗，往外面看。  
“喝了几杯？”斯佩多好笑的问道。  
“不多，也就一箱啤酒外加五瓶还是六瓶伏特加。”六道骸在后座波澜不惊的接上去。  
斯佩多抽抽嘴角，“那你们睡在哪里？”  
“情趣旅馆。”云雀撇他一眼，“就在Ocean Park楼上。”  
斯佩多叹一口气，“云雀，下次记得好好研究一下浴室里那个柜子里是什么。”  
“噗——”六道骸笑呛，“一直以来你都是这么教育云雀的吗，斯佩多。”  
斯佩多把车稳稳的倒着开进仓库，拉起手刹，似笑非笑的回头看着六道骸，“总要尝试接受一下重口味。”  
云雀看了看斯佩多，又看了看六道骸，冷哼一声。  
斯佩多勾起唇角，“云雀你也到了这个年纪了……很多事情我不教你你就自己去学哦。”  
“你已经教了我很多了，”云雀撇他一眼，“六道骸有一点说的没错。”  
“哪一点？”斯佩多摸摸下巴。  
“小心肾亏那里不行。”云雀打开车门走下去，轻描淡写的扔了一句。  
六道骸笑起来，轻声的补充，“这样的话阿诺德会欲求不满的哦……？”他看了斯佩多一眼，“对阿诺德下手了？”  
斯佩多淡笑，摇摇头。  
“别以为我没看到云雀耳垂上的咬痕和脸颊上的吻痕，”斯佩多笑得不怀好意，“你对云雀下手了才对吧。”  
六道骸也不说话，只是轻笑着看他。  
心照不宣啊心照不宣。

提着东西上楼，斯佩多简单的说了一下，灵魂切茜娅下了一万美元的大单子，雇佣spade商会在四天之后的南码头接下西部军团的军火，和圣十字修道院一起做掉西部军团前来收军火的人。  
对于六道骸来说一万美元算不上大单子，军火商人的武器少则十万，多则上亿，但是对于spade商会来说这笔单子不算小。  
“但是，斯佩多，”此时四个人正围着桌边的沙发坐着，阿诺德淡淡的提醒他，“就在刚才你出门的时候，六合堂也来电话委托spade商会，参与西部军团的总部攻击。”  
“什么？”斯佩多愣了愣，“六合堂也下单了？”  
阿诺德点点头给予肯定的回答。  
“那么……”斯佩多微微皱眉，沉吟了一会儿，“那么云雀和我去西部军团的总攻，阿诺德你和六道骸去南码头吧。”  
“阿诺德熟悉西部军团，”云雀看着斯佩多，“我去南码头。”  
“嗯，”阿诺德点点头，面无表情，“我不想让张安见到你。”  
“我是委托人吧，为什么委托人也要帮着一起上。”六道骸刚开口，云雀就斜着凤眼看着他嗤笑。  
“一场游戏而已，太久不动手，身体的本能退化，可是会丧命的。”  
六道骸微微勾起唇角，红蓝色的双眼狭长入鬓，“哦呀，那看起来是势在必行了。”  
斯佩多叩击着桌面，“那我和阿诺德去西部军团的总攻，云雀和六道骸去南码头截货。就这样定了，不过请务必——”  
“要带着命回来。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	12. Chapter 12

“要带着命回来。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

四天后。  
“你说什么？圣十字教堂拒绝把武器卖给我们？开什么玩笑，他们不是不参与帮派斗争的么？！”  
“话是这样说的，不过在赫尔罗斯，谁也不能保证自己能做到这样。”身穿紫色皮衣的戴安娜双手撑在窗边，“所以，如果得不到自己想要的东西，那就去抢。”她露出一个凶残的笑。  
Gold上校沉着脸看着她，然后点了点头。  
“圣十字修道院和六合堂，这次是打算联手了么。”Gold上校缓缓的抚摸着桌上的木质猫头鹰工艺品，突然狠狠一掌拍上去，坚硬的木质上立刻出现一道裂痕。  
“戴安娜，带走第一小队，去南边的自由码头把圣十字修道院的东西带回来吧。”  
戴安娜咧嘴笑了笑，然后一脚踢开门走出去。  
目送戴安娜带着第一小队直奔南码头而去，Gold上校深深地叹了一口气，然后抓起座机拨通了一个电话，“圣十字修道院。我想我们应该谈谈了啊！”  
电话那头一个略显苍老的女声很沉静。“没什么好谈的。”对方的立场很明确，就是明明白白的告诉他圣十字修道院，拒绝和西部军团做任何买卖。  
“你们不是号称不参与任何一方势力的么？”Gold上校冷笑一声。  
老妇人在电话那头显然在抽烟，完全是不在意的语气，“我们并没有参与任何一方势力。”  
她抽着烟，语气里带着一股子狠绝的气息嘲笑，“你们算不上什么势力，CIA的国家走狗。”  
Gold上校握住电话的手猛然颤抖了一下，他命令自己冷静下来，然后接着用一种开玩笑的语气问道，“CIA？你在说些什么？”  
“狗始终是狗，一股异类的味道嗅起来真是恶心。”老妇人的语气平静，直截了当的表明了唾弃。  
电话被对方直接挂断，Gold上校的脸色异常难看，整个人僵在座位上。他知道在赫尔罗斯被人发现是国家势力会死的多惨。  
这样的话，圣十字修道院一定知道他们会去抢军火，也一定会在南码头布下高火力防御的。  
戴安娜！  
他像是在一瞬间恢复了行动能力一般，几乎是跳起来，他抓起话机飞速的拨打戴安娜的手机号。  
冷漠的“嘟嘟”声敲打着他的耳膜，他的额头上不知不觉划过一滴冷汗。  
“Sorry。The telephone number you called is not on 。Please wait a moment……”  
完了。  
握住话机的手徒然松开，话机砸上桌面，发出沉重的“啪”的一声。

南码头。  
西部军团里一连开出五辆车，在赫尔罗斯的街道上横冲直撞向南码头而去。  
南码头一如既往有赫尔罗斯的自由人群，和货船进行各类交易，戴安娜首先下车，她带着一身煞气，神色明明白白的告诉周围人，西部军团要动手，没事的人赶紧滚。  
不过既然是赫尔罗斯，总有不买账的人。谁都不是什么善类，有人啐了一口，完全没有想走的意思。  
戴安娜冷笑一声，抬手一枪轰爆了那个人的脑袋。  
“报告！圣十字修道院的货船在C泊位21号！”  
C区？戴安娜略有些诧异，圣十字修道院以往不是都在E区的么？  
但是戴安娜并没有细想，或许是因为她还有一份灵魂切茜娅的任务，她比以往显得更为焦躁，“去C区抢回军火！”  
从码头入口进入C区，戴安娜隐隐约约觉得有些不对劲。C区的集装箱很多，现在是上午近中午，阳光剧烈的照射下来，在地上投下一大片一大片的阴影。  
在集装箱之间穿梭，七拐八绕的终于走到目的地，戴安娜猛然抬手阻止了身后队伍的行动。  
不对。戴安娜观察着周围，一手拉开保险。  
即使猎犬不如狼的嗅觉，此时也察觉到危险的靠近。  
只是迟了。  
银色的十字架是阳光下刺眼的闪烁着，一身白衣的神父咧嘴笑着抬手，伴随第一声枪响，西部军团的人应声而倒。  
……？！  
“是圈套！注意隐蔽，从原路返回！”戴安娜迅速回枪。虽然很难以置信，但是对方像是早就预备好了一样，是有人泄露了西部军团会来抢军火的消息吗？  
好在高大的集装箱挡去了不少子弹，西部军团没过多久迅速的后撤到了入口。  
“戴安娜少校，出口也有人！”  
“什么！？”戴安娜猛然回头，“对方有多少人？”  
手下一边咬牙顶住，一边回话，“两个！”  
“两个人都不能突破，你的手是断的吗！蠢货！一群蠢货！”  
“是spade商会的云雀，和那个军火商六道骸！”手下的声音里显而易见的慌张。  
spade商会和六道骸？他们不是受灵魂切茜娅保护的吗？难道和圣十字修道院联手的不是六合堂，是灵魂切茜娅？  
那那笔器官交易……  
戴安娜嘶吼出来，“这不可能！”  
“这不可能！这绝对不可能！他们是灵魂切茜娅的，灵魂切茜娅的货也在这里，他们不可能这……”  
“但事实往往令人遗憾，”右边上方的集装箱上突然出现了一个身影，对方一身白色风衣，手上拿着一挺乌兹，笑的邪肆，“虽然不清楚你得到了什么情报，不过我可以很明确的告诉你，spade商会已经受到灵魂切茜娅的委托，”他居高临下的看着戴安娜，歪过头轻笑，“要在这里剿杀你们哦。”  
“……军火商人，六道骸。”  
“诶，是我呢。”  
“Fuck！！”  
“六道骸你说完话了么？说完了就快给我滚回来。”耳机里传来某人的声音，略带不爽。  
“说完了说完了，”六道骸俯视着戴安娜阴沉的脸色，笑的阳光明媚，“我不过就是让他们死得明白一点。世界三大宗教之一的佛教，不是一直都说要什么‘慈悲为怀’么。”  
云雀伏在简易工事后面，偏了偏头，冷笑一声，“不好意思，这里只有修道院，勉强能当教堂一用，可惜没有祠堂。”他眯起眼睛，在瞄准镜里的准心锁定一个人的脑袋。  
“啪”。  
“哦呀，”六道骸冲着戴安娜笑笑，抬手朝下面一连串扫射，瞬间撂倒不少人，“戴安娜小姐，告辞了。”  
他微微一笑后退两步，准备离开。  
戴安娜一咬牙便举枪射击。  
不甘心，对方甚至以游戏的心态来对待。  
毕竟也是正规军校的少校，三颗子弹过来六道骸的脸颊上也挂了彩。  
六道骸停住后退的脚步，冷笑着盯紧那个有些愤怒的女人，“云雀。”  
“说。”工事后面的云雀一面用狙击枪瞄准射击，一面回答他。  
“我不回来了。”六道骸随手扔下用空的乌兹弹夹，重新装填，然后突然从集装箱上跳了下去，“陪他们玩一会儿。”  
戴安娜着实没有想到六道骸会跳下来。  
“从头到尾你就没有活下来的可能哦，”六道骸掉落在地上抬脚踹上戴安娜的脸，“其实西部军团本部的留守人员，有一部分可是灵魂切茜娅的卧底。”  
戴安娜猛的往后退过去，险险避过却被六道骸踹掉了手上的枪。  
“嗤。”戴安娜抬腿去扫六道骸的脑袋，既然没有枪支，依靠肉体搏斗好了。  
六道骸啧啧嘴，这女人真够蠢的。他一矮身躲过去，然后右手扣动扳机，乌兹的子弹狠狠的嵌进戴安娜另一条支撑在地上的腿。  
“OH……FUCK！！”  
“你的教官没有告诉过你更有效的搏斗方式么？至少在对手还拥有冲锋枪的时候，近身格斗不是上选。”六道骸说着一脚下去踩断了她的一条手臂，“当然了，如果你的技术和阿诺德湖综合云雀一样好的话，是勉强可以一试的。”  
疼痛使女人的脸扭曲变形，显得有些骇人，六道骸拽着戴安娜的头发，把她提起来，沿着墙，往云雀的那个方向拖过去“那边的人都给我放下枪哦，不然你们美丽的上司就要死了。”  
沿着墙的好处就是不用防备背后，六道骸手上的乌兹枪口还带着高温，正顶着戴安娜的太阳穴上，“跟了这样的上司还真是糟糕不是么，”他一边缓缓的移动一边调笑，“到了这样的时候居然还要拖后腿。”  
“六道骸你的脑子坏了么。”云雀在工事后面朝着六道骸脚下放了一枪，“我还没玩够你凑什么热闹。”  
六道骸完全没想到云雀会朝自己放枪，下意识的往地上看了一眼，身前的戴安娜像疯了一样用左手拔出一柄贴身藏的小刀急速插进六道骸的腹部。  
尖锐的疼痛瞬间席卷了整个大脑，金属的刀刃完全没入躯体，血液以惊人的速度渗透出棉布，染红了一大片的衣襟。  
“六道骸你这个……！”工事后面的云雀瞄准戴安娜一枪爆头，这位西部军团的二把手还没来得及说一句话就宣告生命终结，然后云雀猛然站起身，带着狙击枪往六道骸的地方冲过去。  
事情发生的太快，白风衣的男人莫名的被自己的上司捅了一刀，然后自己的上司被人直接一枪爆头，现在spade商会唯一的，哦，应该是唯二的成员带着一把狙击枪，以一步一条命的杀伤力气势汹汹的杀过来，一个西部军团雇佣兵终于第一个放下枪，“我是西部军团雇佣的私兵，我不是西部军团的成员，我投降！”  
虽然这种事情做的很丢脸，但是为了保命做什么都值得。  
随着第一个人的投降，其他人纷纷跟着动作，“我投降！”  
而集装箱另一头的战斗也已经结束，西部军团人员全灭，圣十字修道院安德鲁神父从那头跑过来，带着圣十字修道院的人过来清点人数。  
剩下来的人都被控制起来，带回灵魂切茜娅，云雀拒绝了安德鲁神父帮忙给六道骸包扎的好意，拿了医疗箱过来，面色阴沉的俯视六道骸。  
“云雀？”  
“还好是小刀没多深，”云雀放下枪，在伤口两边垫上海绵，他握住刀柄，“老头子教过我怎么处理，现在先把刀拔出来。”  
“会不会很痛？”六道骸喘着气问道。  
“自己看着办。”云雀冷冷的撇他一眼。  
三，二，一。云雀默数三秒，然后用力一拔。  
“啊——云雀！宝贝！Honey！甜心！好痛……”  
云雀冷冷的看着面前被自己一枪托砸昏的人，然后一回头。  
“谁再看？”  
西部军团和圣十字修道院的人很一致的或转身或低头或望天，总之都猛然转开了视线，但是完全无法按耐心中极度惊悚的情绪……  
这是继斯佩多的情人赶走床伴之后，spade商会的又一个新消息。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“戴安娜·克瑞斯，美国CIA情报部门谍报人员，死于赫尔罗斯南自由码头。”说这话的时候六道骸正大大咧咧的穿着那件染血的白风衣，腰间裹了好几圈纱布，“spade商会的任务完成了，云雀回商会去找斯佩多和阿诺德了。”六道骸不着痕迹的撒了一个谎。六合堂雇佣spade商会的事情，虽然说不上别有用心，但是也不会这么单纯，既然没有必要那就不用告诉露比了。  
露比一手托着下巴承载宽大的办公桌上看他，“能够这样高效的完成任务，我实在太满意，”她伸出一根手指，柔柔的一指，“不过，骸君真的不需要重新处理一下伤口吗？”  
六道骸往肚子上拍了两下，装出很淡漠的样子，“不用，一点也不疼。”  
才怪！  
露比笑起来，接着抬手招呼站在门口的爱丽丝，“爱丽丝，拿医药箱，帮骸君重新处理一下。”  
六道骸连连摆手，“不，谢谢你的好意但是我不想裸奔。”  
露比眯起眼睛看他，然后叹一口气，摊手，“那真是太遗憾了，虽然云雀亲自为你处理伤口是很难得的，但是也不必这样对待自己，毕竟这一刀也是捅进去了。”  
“我也知道这一刀捅进去了，不过深度还好，”六道骸冲爱丽丝摆了摆手，示意不需要帮忙，然后坐在会客室中央的沙发上，“请给我一杯咖啡好吗？”  
“你想让咖啡从你肚子上的洞里流出来么。”云雀从门口走进来，“下午好，大姐头。我饿了，能招待我吃顿午餐么。”  
露比掩住嘴巴笑起来，“当然可以。不过你是知道的，”她朝着爱丽丝点了点头，爱丽丝便退出去拿午餐，“我们这里只有意大利菜，要是不想吃，就没东西给你吃了。”  
“他是个纯种的意大利流氓，”云雀冷冷的看了一眼六道骸，“他还巴不得能在这里吃到正宗的意大利菜呢。”  
六道骸抽抽嘴角，“意大利流氓？我好像没做什么很……”  
“谁是你甜心？”云雀一拐子抵上他的下巴，凤眼睥睨着他，微微一勾唇角，“宝贝你叫谁呢？”  
六道骸默默的在心里流泪，“我只是开个玩笑而已……如果你愿意的话我当然很荣幸。”  
云雀一愣，抿了抿唇然后一拐子呼过去，“……谁愿意。”  
“六道先生怎么说也是黄金单身啊，”露比似笑非笑的撑着下巴，眯着眼睛看着他们两个，“云雀你就不考虑一下吗，总比张安要好。”  
张安一出口，房间里的另外两个人就安静下来。  
“我出去抽支烟。”沉默了一下，云雀收回拐子，微低着头便转身走出去。  
六道骸摸摸下巴，红蓝的异色眸子扫向露比，并不说话。  
露比低声笑。  
“六道先生怕是完全没有明白现状呢。”她微微一笑，眼神对上六道骸，“张安对于云雀的掌控欲望是相当大的，也真是难为了斯佩多，保护了云雀这么久。”  
六道骸挑起眉毛。  
“赫尔罗斯说大不大，说小不小，也就是这样一点地方。作为常驻人员，Mr.张想要找到云雀，不过是股掌间的事。”她随手拿过桌上的咖啡杯，淡淡饮了一口，“斯佩多的实力在赫尔罗斯是上层的，但是势力却远比不上Mr.张，斯佩多和云雀有不是什么经常更换住处的人，免不了MR.张要来找他们呢。”  
六道骸眯起眼睛看着露比，表情不置可否，“这和我有什么关系，我的充其量不过是spade商会的雇主，一个遭到某个势力追杀的军火商人，”他哼笑一声，“我拿什么来和六合堂对抗？”  
“那你就不应该一次又一次的探进云雀的领地。”露比叹口气，从抽屉里拿出雪茄。  
六道骸噎住。  
“我和云雀认识的时候，spade商会生意还没做的这么大，Mr.张对云雀还算是有所图谋，但是没有像现在这么显而易见。”露比站起身，走到窗边，注视着窗外，“算到现在大概也有三年了，云雀那个时候，”她一脸怀念，“还是一个清秀的少年。”  
“这和斯佩多教他的有关系，虽然斯佩多是个风流的家伙，不过他可不是这么教云雀的。如今云雀成熟的就像是混迹于黑街多年的老情场，其实啊，白的和纸一样。”露比的口吻调笑，“这也多亏了斯佩多的荤腥笑话，不然云雀还真没办法到现在这个样子。”  
六道骸沉默着思考些什么，以至于自己嘴角的笑意完全收敛了，都没有发现。  
露比看到六道骸的表情，深深的吸进了一口雪茄，笑的魅惑，“总之，我只是提供一些情报给你，算是看在你受伤的份上的——补偿吧。”  
六道骸再抬起头来的时候又已经挂上了微笑。  
露比看着他的眼睛，不由的加深嘴角的笑意。  
“啊，这份补偿，我就欣然收下了。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

西部军团总部的战争以外的麻烦。  
斯佩多和阿诺德进入西部军团总部之后才明白，虽然西部军团的办公楼看上去很糟糕，当真正进入高层人员的区域，却是复杂而繁琐的构造。  
大概是故意的，整个办公区域的墙体都是一个样式，走廊没有以上窗，就像是一个毫无美感的迷宫。  
六合堂的人也像斯佩多和阿诺德一样，在弯曲的道路中渐渐被分成一小批、一小批的的，好在西部军团的实力已经大大下降，不至于让六合堂在这样的情况下被围起来绞杀。  
现在斯佩多和阿诺德正走在空无一人的走廊里。  
“咔啦咔啦。”  
“咔。”阿诺德和斯佩多同时举起手上的枪，对视一眼。  
“是锁链。”斯佩多开口判断。  
阿诺德拧了拧眉，“是囚禁着什么人么。”在西部军团里，他没有听说过总部还有囚禁谁啊。  
难道是最近两天才发生的事么。  
斯佩多看到阿诺德的表情，微微笑起来，开口示意阿诺德看，“阿诺德，走廊右边拐过去有一间房间的样子，锁链声应该就是那里传出来了，要进去看看嘛？”  
“……”阿诺德湖泊蓝的凤眼，波澜不惊的看向斯佩多，“去。”  
斯佩多点点头，和阿诺德一左一右站在门边，两个人默契的在心里停顿一秒，然后同时抬脚踢开了房门。  
“噢。”看到房间里的人时，斯佩多发出了这样一声惊叹。  
那是一个头发银白，年过半百的欧洲男人，身材高大。虽然有些上了年纪，但是精神矍铄，身体非常硬朗的样子，双手双脚都被铐住，此刻正坐在沙发上，面无表情的审视着闯进来的阿诺德和斯佩多。  
“你是哪位？”阿诺德在看清状况之后，便沉声先开口。  
“我叫克莱尔。两天前被西部军团囚禁在这里。”老人不卑不亢的回答。  
斯佩多没有忽略老人右边大腿上隐隐印出的红色，“你的右腿受伤了吗？”  
老人看他一眼，“如果不是右腿受伤，又正好复发了哮喘，我又怎么会在这里。”  
斯佩多和阿诺德对视一眼。  
“我们会带你走的。”阿诺德上前，朝着手铐脚镣各开一枪，便解开了老人的束缚，“六合堂和灵魂切茜娅已经攻打了西部军团，”他示意斯佩多跟在老人后面出来，“虽然西部军团秘密囚禁你必然有原因，但是我们不打算了解，一会儿会放你离开的。”  
老人略略惊异的看了阿诺德一眼，有些震惊于他的决定，他回头看了跟在身后的斯佩多一眼。  
斯佩多依然笑得玩世不恭，却点了点头，表示自己和阿诺德是一个想法。  
老人沉默了一会儿，淡淡的开口，语气也不像刚才那样冷硬，“谢了。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“到了。”走在最前面的阿诺德停下脚步，微微侧身示意克莱尔。  
一扇毫不起眼的小门，阿诺德上前打开内锁，“从这里出去就出了大楼了。”见老人点点头，他便淡淡的“嗯”了一声，然后看着老人。  
克莱尔看了看他，又看了看笑容不减的斯佩多，然后推开门，拖着受伤的腿穿过门，离开了西部军团。  
等到老人的身影彻底消失在小巷子的阴影里，阿诺德便伸手去关上门，顺手扣上内锁。  
“戴蒙，走了。”  
斯佩多跟在阿诺德身后，语音带笑的开口，“阿诺德，你为什么会放他走呢？”  
阿诺德的声线毫无波澜，“不过就是这么想而已，倒是你，”他微侧过脸看身后的斯佩多，“居然默许了。”  
“嘛，那个叫克莱尔的总让我感觉不太一般，”斯佩多不以为然的勾着唇角，“不过一时之间还是没办法搞清楚是什么人，那就先让他去吧。”  
阿诺德轻哼一声，检查了一下路线，然后指了指右边，“往那边走就是总办公室了，Gold上校应该就在里面。”  
“那我们就往左边走。”斯佩多轻笑一声。  
“……”阿诺德眯起湖泊蓝的凤眼看着斯佩多。  
斯佩多耸耸肩，“这种硬骨头让六合堂和圣十字修道院的人来处理，”他走上前拉住阿诺德的手，“所以我们往左边走吧。”  
阿诺德的手并不比他小多少，并且更为骨感，常年触摸手铐和枪支的后果，就是这双白皙骨感的手上布满了薄茧。  
阿诺德一愣，就下意识的想要甩开手，“松手……”  
“手一直这么冷么？”斯佩多看着他，脸上竟然没了往日惯有的笑容。  
阿诺德难得的眨了眨眼，然后低低的“嗯”了一声。  
斯佩多没说话，继续往前走着，只是拉着他的手微微紧了紧。暖意透过包裹着的手掌传过来，在短短的时间里竟是像传遍了全身一般。  
“……戴蒙。”阿诺德抿了抿唇，淡淡的开口。  
斯佩多并未停下脚步，“嗯？”  
“你不冷吗？”阿诺德如是问道。  
斯佩多一怔。  
掌心所握着的，冰冰凉凉，也不是什么很软润的，骨感凸出。  
就像一块冰，握着，并不很舒服。  
但是……  
“啊。不冷。”斯佩多语音带笑，惬意的微勾唇，牵出一个温柔的弧度。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	13. Chapter 13

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

入夜。  
spade商会二楼。  
“嗯，这次的任务里，只有六道骸你一个人受伤了啊。”斯佩多挑起眉毛看着六道骸，怎么看都有一种嘲笑的感觉。  
六道骸的伤口已经重新处理过了，此刻这位自尊心受到打击的军火商人正坐在沙发上看着自己的笔记本电脑。  
“所以你想说什么？”六道骸斜着眼睛看斯佩多。  
斯佩多摊摊手，接着指了指日历，“还有一个月左右，我们就要去哥伦比亚了。”  
六道骸这才想起来，灵魂切茜娅一个多月之前下过这个单子。  
随即这位军火商人勾唇一下，显然是想到了什么，“原来是这样啊，那我需要事先……”他轻笑一声，打开网页发送了一个邮件。  
云雀拿着啤酒，撇过头去看邮件。  
邮件内容正经的不能再正经，正文如下。  
尊敬的卡尔森先生，  
多日不见，身体无恙？  
此次冒昧的发来邮件，是有两件事想要麻烦你。  
第一件事，是关于BAR M1918的货款，因为最近经营不善，资金流转似乎有些不周，还是希望卡尔森先生能早日与我结清，这样我相信我们今后的交易会更顺利的。  
还有一件事，是一个不情之请。  
我的朋友斯佩多和他相恋五年的恋人要结婚了，想要借您的山庄举办婚礼，不知道能否答应呢？如果可以的话我们会在一个月之后，通过水路来到山庄，希望不要打扰到你的生活。  
你诚挚的军火合作商，六道骸。

“六道骸，那个举办婚礼是怎么回事？”云雀开口，语气缓慢，不过总觉得有点……  
六道骸显然也感觉到了，他不着痕迹的往旁边挪了一点，“哦呀，这个问题真是令人诧异。如你所见，这是一个进入山庄的好办法。”  
斯佩多坐在对面的沙发上，看着六道骸和云雀两个人的对话，若有所思的摸摸下巴。  
“云雀，什么婚礼？”  
云雀哼笑一声，端起笔记本电脑，然后放到斯佩多面前，“我的朋友斯佩多和他相恋五年的恋人要结婚了。”他淡淡的念了一遍这句话。  
斯佩多的嘴角抽了抽，“六道骸，你去哪里找个和我‘相恋五年’的恋人？”  
六道骸顺手拿过云雀刚才放在桌上的啤酒，喝了一口之后淡定的回答，“spade商会的令两位成员，一位作为你的仆人，一位扮演你的恋人。这不是很好吗。”  
好你个鬼啊！  
斯佩多顶着冬菇头默默的凌乱了……  
“……云雀，你来扮演……恋人吗……”斯佩多扭过头去看云雀。  
云雀一把抢过六道骸手里的啤酒，看了看刚才被六道骸喝过的开口，一副嫌弃的表情喝了一口，“可以是可以，但是老头子，我不擅长女装。”  
“我可以。”阿诺德面无表情的从浴室里走出来。  
斯佩多一怔，“诶，阿诺德？”  
阿诺德刚洗完澡，正用白色的毛巾擦着滴水的铂金色发。  
“嗯。怎么了，有意见么。”  
“……没有。”后知后觉，斯佩多猛然想起来，阿诺德箱子里的那把勃朗宁……  
记得当时自己还问他为什么会用勃朗宁……  
他抬起眸子，正好和阿诺德的眼睛对上。  
对方像是看穿了他想的一样，微不可见点了点头。  
噢，原来阿诺德不是第一次女装么——！  
斯佩多不可遏制的笑出来。六道骸和云雀都有些不解的看着他，唯独阿诺德一个人眼色像刀子一样戳在斯佩多身上。  
阿诺德眼神丝毫没有影响到斯佩多，对方笑的肩膀一耸一耸的，良久才停下来。  
“那哪天抽空我们去灵魂切茜娅借一下裙子哦？”斯佩多微笑着向阿诺德提议。  
六道骸唯恐天下不乱，“嗯，不错的主意。”  
云雀看了看斯佩多，又看看了看阿诺德，两个人的眼神显然已经在半空中猛烈对撞了，于是他开口，“衣服的事情交给我和六道骸，”他淡淡的撇了六道骸一眼，“虽然被捅了一刀，说两句话拿件衣服还是不会有问题的。”  
“要是有问题了你负责么。”六道骸似笑非笑的问他。  
闻言，云雀微挑凤眼，“我会考虑负责把你卖了。”  
斯佩多忍不住笑起来，“嗯，要卖个好价钱啊。”  
喂喂！你们都够了吧！六道骸一脸悲愤欲绝的表情，瞪视着斯佩多。  
这时，阿诺德却抬手顺了顺头发，站起身，准备套上风衣出门。  
“阿诺德，有事要出去吗？”斯佩多挑起眉毛问他。  
一场打斗下来，spade商会的成员或多或少都有些累了，此时阿诺德却选择要出门。  
“嗯，”阿诺德应了一声，“要在这里休养一个月。”  
斯佩多眨眨眼，然后像是想到什么一样，跑过去打开冰箱。冰箱里空荡荡的，斯佩多抓了抓头上敲起来的毛，算是明白了阿诺德要去干什么。  
总不能天天叫卖外吧……  
赫尔罗斯的食物原材料供应商中，最大的两家六合堂和艾佛尔庄园，基本平分秋色，至于云雀喜欢的和食，则只有六合堂一家有。  
“三条街开外有拉面店，”阿诺德看着云雀，“恭弥，今天晚上就买外卖吧。”  
拉面是云雀喜欢的东西之一，不得不说，因为从小出生在日本，所以就算来了赫尔罗斯，云雀对于和食的偏好是显而易见的。  
尽管云雀和阿诺德已经近十年未见，阿诺德却依然记得云雀的喜好。  
云雀微愣之后便点了点头，“好。”  
斯佩多看着云雀，叹了一口气，拿过搭在沙发背上的，自己的风衣。  
阿诺德微微皱眉看着他。  
“我陪你去。”斯佩多说着拉过阿诺德，“走吧。”  
阿诺德任由斯佩多拉着自己走下楼梯，直到走上街，斯佩多才松开手。  
“戴蒙，你不觉得，恭弥对待六道的态度很……不同么。”  
斯佩多闻言，抿着嘴轻轻笑起来，接着才开口说道，“云雀也到了谈恋爱的年纪了，做哥哥的，还是少说的好？”‘  
阿诺德的眉毛挑了挑。  
斯佩多含笑看着他，没再说话。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

寿司，拉面，宇治金时，抹茶，六道骸看了看云雀，慢慢的开口。  
“说到做日本菜，我会哦。”  
云雀勾起唇角，扭过头去看他，“哇哦，军火商，你不是意大利人么。”  
六道骸耸耸肩，“在日本和黑道做过几年生意，所以也就学了不少。”  
“泡妞专用技能？”云雀看了他一眼，拿了烟点燃。  
“……最近对女人没兴趣。”六道骸凑近他低声笑起来，异色的眼睛直视着他。  
“……”受到挑衅，或者说是暗示更为确切，云雀半眯着凤眼扫视着六道骸，“很遗憾，我对你没有兴趣。”  
六道骸注视着云雀的眼睛，一手拿过云雀刚点燃的烟，“什么时候去灵魂切茜娅拿阿诺德的裙子？”  
云雀嗤笑一声，黑曜石般的凤眼里有着细不可查的嘲讽，“这回不叫露比了？”  
即使细不可查，六道骸还是相当清楚云雀的的眼睛里有些什么，或者说正是下午露比的那番话让他猛然明白。  
“你就不能不要这么毒舌么？”嘴上抱怨着，六道骸却突然贴近他，两人的鼻息因为这骤然拉近的距离，而混杂在一起。  
“指望我和初恋少女一样怦然心动？”云雀挑衅似得扬起下巴，一手勾上六道骸的脖颈。  
云雀的动作有些出乎意料，不过六道骸显然很受用，不能不提及，他和斯佩多的风流程度实在是不相上下。  
“恭弥你是斯佩多那家伙养大的，耳濡目染，这种蒙骗小姑娘的花招，对你来说是毫无作用的，”六道骸的声线越来越低，到最后几乎只剩下喷出的热气，全都洒在云雀的蝴蝶骨上，“不过，从露比那里我知道了一些很有意思的东西，和你有关。”  
“……”云雀一怔，随即冷冷的笑一声，抬起手，伸出一根手指，戳——  
“好痛……恭弥你不能这样对待病患……”六道骸捂着腹部的伤口，压着云雀，两个人一上一下倒在沙发上。  
“……起来。”  
“动不了了……”  
“六道骸。”  
“嗯？”  
云雀叹了一口气，自从从灵魂切茜娅回来之后，他就觉得六道骸看他的时候，眼里多了些许东西。这和露比和他说了些什么肯定有关，但是究竟说了什么，他猜不到。  
兽类特有的直觉，危机感，甜蜜而危险的玫瑰沼泽。  
“等你的委托结束，我会亲自送你出赫尔罗斯，”他的声音竟然有些疲倦，“spade商会不会再接你的委托单了。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

两周后。  
哥伦比亚某家庭旅馆。  
“午安，这位小姐，请问你是来住宿的吗？”带着老花镜的店老板热情的问道。  
“嗯，我要在这里等我的未婚夫，两周之后他说来接我。”  
这是一位相当美丽的小姐，气质出众，有着白皙的皮肤，一双令人沉醉的湖泊蓝眼睛，一头金色微卷的长发。她穿着一条白色的连衣裙，腰间蓝色的丝带飞扬。  
虽然身材有些略高，不过以这位小姐的美貌，也是足够弥补的。  
“好的，两周是吧，这是您的房间钥匙，请问小姐怎么称呼？”店老板搓着手，唯恐怠慢了这位迷人的小姐。  
这位来自异乡的姑娘微微点头，接过钥匙，“我叫苏菲。”她略略停顿了一下，补充道，“Sufi·Spade。”

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

一个月之后。  
赫尔罗斯的自由码头边，属于spade商会的船坞里，一条充满粉色气息的游艇在黑夜之中划开海面，向远方的海平线驶去。  
“骸，把这花贴在船头。”云雀在仓库里随手扔出一大束塑料的假百合，“尽量看上去，体积大一点。”  
六道骸一身沾满油漆的蓝色体恤衫，在门口弯腰把一大坨百合花捧起来，“是不是再给我一点红玫瑰什么的，看上去能更华丽一点？”

云雀回头看了他一眼，在地上一堆五颜六色的塑料花里抽出几只玫瑰，“贴老一点，别被海风一吹就掉下去。”  
六道骸失笑，认命的怀抱着一大堆花往船头走过去，用热胶枪把这些东西都牢牢的黏在船头。  
船主，商会会长，这次结婚的新郎，斯佩多，正坐在驾驶舱里，痛心疾首的看着自己心爱的鱼雷艇被打扮成这个样子，几乎都要老泪纵横了。  
毕竟也是鱼雷艇，怎么看都不像是新人结婚的游艇，所以最后，经过斯佩多、云雀和六道骸三个人的讨论，决定用各色油漆把游艇重新粉刷一遍，至少看上去要像是一对小夫妻结婚的样子。  
斯佩多虽然不太满意，不过想到能够把游艇粉刷一新也算不错，便同意了。  
结果第二天……  
当云雀和六道骸把尤其一桶一桶拎回来的时候，饶是斯佩多也忍不住咆哮了。  
上帝这都是什么颜色？！  
粉红色，奶黄色，天蓝色……看上去不是以假乱真了，这是真的想把鱼雷艇当做结婚游艇来用啊！  
这还不算，当灵魂切茜娅听说了这件事之后，除了借衣服之外，还顺便扔了一个人情给六合堂，听说云雀所在的spade商会有所需求，而且也不是什么很重要的东西，六合堂的Mr.张大手一挥，隔天下午便差人送了一箱各种类型的塑料花和一卷一卷的粉色轻纱。  
……斯佩多头一次这么想跳海。  
这鱼雷艇怎么说也是spade商会的一个大家当啊，被人看见了绝对会被笑死的……  
于是spade商会的人都成了昼伏夜出的类型，白天都窝在船坞里粉刷鱼雷艇，夜里跑去Ocean Park 喝上两杯，一有人问起六合堂送的轻纱，spade商会的人十有八九就含糊其辞，然后趁人不注意带着酒瓶离开。  
这样的做法是斯佩多的意思，用斯佩多的话来说，一是为了防止情报走漏，二是为了防止spade商会名声败坏……  
把自家鱼雷艇刷成这样……这简直是耻辱啊魂淡！  
不过再耻辱也没办法，如今鱼雷艇已经被“粉刷一新”，连爱丽丝也称赞“充满了甜腻的幸福感”。  
身为鱼雷艇的真正拥有者，斯佩多已经什么都不想说了。  
这次sapde商户的便装堪称阵容华丽，除了灵魂切茜娅的婚纱和几套洋装，露比还去问圣十字修道院借了神父装。  
让云雀伪装成神父是六道骸的提议，因为云雀穿西服的样子实在太过抢眼，这一点斯佩多和露比都赞同，见过云雀穿西服的都会对他的气质留下深刻的印象。  
云雀和阿诺德不一样，虽然不清楚是什么原因，不过有一点是事实，那就是阿诺德能够很好的伪装自己的气质，虽然细看之下依然会有问题，但是只要不过分关注，都不会太在意那些细节。  
但是云雀不是，相比阿诺德，云雀的气质则是较为凸出的，并不是说不懂的收敛，而是云雀的性格不屑于作任何隐瞒，高傲的气质过于禁欲，所以穿西服并不是最好的选择。  
相反，作为一个神父来说——  
禁欲似乎是必备的气质？  
六道骸是这么想的，全然不顾听到提议之后云雀黑了一半的脸。  
“六道骸，有种你再说一遍。”  
“恭弥，就一般情况来说，是男人都有种，这是常识问题。”  
回答他的是云雀闪寒光的拐子。  
“哇哦，咬杀你哦。”  
六道骸却笑的游刃有余，仿佛早已想好了怎么说服云雀。  
最终，这位身经百战的军火商人和云雀达成了协议，至于究竟发生了什么……谁也不知道。  
事后斯佩多确实发现了古怪，他觉得云雀和六道骸的关系又发生了质的变化，但是具体在哪里他也说不清楚。  
不过这也是小辈们的问题，谈恋爱啊什么的，老一辈可是没这个心思去管的。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

哥伦比亚。  
“还有半个小时就要到了，”六道骸敲敲门，“云雀你的神父衣服穿好了嘛？”  
斯佩多一边看着驾驶仪器一边顺手打领带，“谁能告诉我新娘的捧花哪去了？”话一出口六道骸就在一旁偷笑，然后把一大束还沾着露珠的白色、粉色玫瑰递给他。  
“记得好好交给新·娘哦。”  
斯佩多默默的整了整衣领。  
六道骸轻笑一声，刚一回头就看见房门打了开，一身白衣的人正挺拔的站在门口。  
视线接触到那身宽大袍子的主人，六道骸的一怔，眼里飞速染上惊艳的色彩。  
“……恭弥？”  
“嗯？”云雀的表情没什么波动，只是懒懒的挑了一边的眉毛。  
“……呃，没什么。”六道骸的神色立刻就恢复了往常的样子，“马上就要到了，准备一下。”  
云雀点点头，从船舱里走了出来，顺手带上门。  
彼时，斯佩多已经手捧一大束白粉玫瑰，站在鱼雷艇的甲板上，海风吹起他身后的燕尾服和额前的刘海，广场码头已经渐渐显露出清晰的模样。

广场码头。  
此时正是艳阳高照，广场上的海鸥和白鸽零零散散的装点着这个空间。  
白色的马赛克砖石围绕了广场一圈，有不少人站在广场上，或者在看海景，或者在等待泊岸的船只。  
广场上至少有一半的人都在暗暗打量那个撑着鹅黄色太阳伞的白裙女人。介于少女和少妇之间的气质让她显得非常出挑，蓝色的眼睛纯净透彻，一身几乎是一尘不染的白色洋裙，带着柔嫩的蕾丝边。  
像个洋娃娃一样漂亮的女人，似乎在等什么人。  
她的目光注视着远处的海面，眉心微微的蹙起。  
“她一定是在等她的先生。”一位上了年纪的白发女士挽着她的先生轻声说道。  
这样的声音对于耳力出色的阿诺德来说，是清晰可闻的，阿诺德不由得开始思考起来，自己的行为虽然是为了和接下来发生的事情接轨，但毕竟没有明显想要表达这个的意思啊。  
不过老太太一生自己经历过这样的事情，有见过许多人和自己一样经历这样的事情，自然一眼就能认出来。  
海面上出现了一辆颜色鲜艳的游艇，船头的轻纱随着海风剧烈的飘荡起来，轻纱后面站着一个人，一身黑色的燕尾服，手捧着淡色的玫瑰，也正朝着广场码头看。阿诺德太阳穴跳了一下，那辆鲜艳的、充满着幸福气息的，从被改得面目全非的外貌上判断——不就是斯佩多心心念念的鱼雷艇么……  
他可以想象斯佩多是用何种表情面对自己的鱼雷艇被刷成这样的。阿诺德不由的抿唇微笑起来。  
广场上的其他人也陆陆续续的注意到了渐渐驶来的游艇，阿诺德微微吸一口气，看着游艇渐渐靠岸，然后站在甲板上的男人利落的走上跳板，来到码头上。  
周围人的目光都被吸引了过去，挺拔的身形穿黑色的燕尾服实在很养眼，连阿诺德都不得不承认有那么一瞬间他对于斯佩多的形象有些失神。嘴角若有若无的微笑显得神秘而优雅，当斯佩多海蓝色眸子里的视线扫过广场上时，不少少女都有些心跳加速。  
阿诺德做了两个动作细微的深呼吸，然后抬腿，飞奔起来。这当然不会是阿诺德真的飞奔，他只是让他的动作看上去符合一个未婚女人的行为。  
就在所有人都看着斯佩多的时候，白裙的少女却猛地吸了一口气，脸色微微的显露出绯色，然后她冲着那个燕尾服的男人飞奔过去，谁都能感受到她激动。  
“戴蒙——”  
“……”斯佩多的心头抽抽抽抽，险些被阿诺德的行为震傻了，但是当阿诺德经过变声处理  
的嗓音喊出他的名字的时候，斯佩多下意识的张开双臂，迎接飞奔而来的白色身影。

船舱。  
船舱里很暗，从外面阳光充足的地方看不见里面，里面却可以清晰的看见外面。云雀和六道骸看到阿诺德扑，没错，是扑进斯佩多怀里的时候，都忍不住笑起来。  
按照之前讨论好的剧情发展，云雀对着镜子露出一个看上去比较“仁慈”的微笑，摸了摸自己套在头上的假发套，扯了扯白色的袍子，神父该出场了。  
他踩上扶梯的第一阶，却被身后的六道骸拉住了手腕。  
“恭弥，”六道骸像是拿出来什么东西，“戴上这个。”  
云雀转过身，看到六道骸的手上拿着一个有些老旧的银灰色十字架。  
“戴上它……”六道骸向前倾身，由于云雀踩在台阶上，所以现在的云雀比六道骸要微微高上一点，当六道骸凑近的时候，他炙热的呼吸就在他的唇边，云雀下意识的用右手抓了抓白袍。  
六道骸没有注意到云雀的动作，他所有的目光都集中在十字架的环扣上，然后他的双手绕过  
云雀白皙的脖颈，用一个拥抱般的动作为云雀戴上了十字架，带着虔诚的迷恋，低低的嗓音  
通过胸腔共鸣穿过来，“锁好了。”  
云雀愣了愣，六道骸后退两步，上下打量了一下云雀，点点头，“这样更像一个神父了。”  
云雀“嗯”了一声，然后转身，接着走上扶梯，来到甲板上。  
他出了船舱，微微抬手缓慢的摩挲了一下十字架，十字架的右上方正是他的心脏。他注意到  
了，并且无法忽略，六道骸的嗓音里到底有些什么心绪，并不是往日的轻佻或者有所目的。  
他握了握十字架，然后轻轻一勾唇，快步走上甲板。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	14. Chapter 14

他握了握十字架，然后轻轻一勾唇，快步走上甲板。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

阿诺德扑进怀里的时候斯佩多闷哼一声，天知道阿诺德扑过来的时候还朝他腹部招呼了一拳  
，虽然动作不大，不过该有的力气一分没少。  
斯佩多看着阿诺德，对方无声的动了动嘴唇，说了语句不能说出来的话。  
“我叫苏菲。”阿诺德是这么说的。  
斯佩多忍不住笑出来，当然，在旁人看起来像是因为喜悦，不过只有阿诺德知道斯佩多这是在嘲笑他的名字。  
“苏菲，我来接你了。”斯佩多忍着笑意念出一句台词。  
阿诺德的眉角挑了挑，而后作出一个非常出乎斯佩多意料的、非常少女的动作，他勾住斯佩  
多的脖子，然后淡色的嘴唇往前一送——  
斯佩多彻底傻了。  
撞到他嘴唇上的触感柔软但是棱角分明，和阿诺德这个人一样，即便再收起爪子，也总是有棱有角圆润不起来。  
尤其是阿诺德身上有股清冷的香味，一开始斯佩多离他远的时候，只能闻到阿诺德为了扮装而用的少女香水的气味。现在嘴唇贴近之后，属于阿诺德自身的气味就掩盖不了的往斯佩多的鼻子里钻。  
斯佩多没法抵抗的深深吸进了鼻腔，然后搂着阿诺德的腰浅浅的和他交换了一个挑逗一般的吻。  
广场上的人们看到这一幕，不约而同的因为他们的相聚而鼓起掌来。  
六道骸在驾驶舱里看的清楚，不得不心悦诚服的赞叹了斯佩多外露的深情——手段高啊，他真的还比不上。  
呆在阴影里看够了斯佩多的笑话，云雀整理了一下衣服，让自己能够看上去更能像一个“仁慈”的神父。  
他走下船，然后拖着缓慢并沉稳的调子，面带微笑张开双臂，“噢，苏菲，真高兴又能见到你了！”  
斯佩多：“……”  
阿诺德：“……”  
在船舱里的六道骸默默的扶额。  
这是六道骸到Spade商会以来最崩坏的一天了。

等船慢慢的在开起来的时候，已经过了半个小时。  
斯佩多和阿诺德站在船头，做出依偎在一起的样子；云雀手臂下夹着一本圣经，站在他们身后；六道骸在驾驶舱里笑得东倒西歪，然后发动了船开始向山庄驶去。  
“离山庄还有多远？”斯佩多通过耳机问六道骸。  
“两分钟之内就会到。”六道骸在驾驶舱里朝云雀打了一个手势，“还有半分钟就会进入卡尔森的警戒领地，敬业的各位先生们，注意了哦。”  
斯佩多应了一声，摘下了无线交流耳机交给云雀。云雀拿过了耳机，三副耳机全部藏在了他拿着的那本圣经的胶封里面，那里提前挖好了三个量身定做的凹陷处，正好可以放进三副无线耳机。  
六道骸则把他那副耳机藏进了枪托里。  
“船上的人，看到警告请降低船速！你们正在进入私人领地，请出示出入证明！”  
果然不多久，六道骸的主控机上收到了对方的联系信号，军火商勾了勾唇角回复道，“这里是军火商人六道骸的游艇，其他三人是我的朋友和他们请来的牧师。”  
他依照对方的要求降低了船速，并且快速的传送了他当时和卡尔森沟通的邮件图片。  
那对热恋中的情侣正站在甲板上相互搂抱着，不知道在说些什么。那个手捧圣经的神父则在船舷遍眺望着远处的大海。  
待到船低速靠近卡尔森庄园水路的闸门之时，对方的放行通告才传送到了六道骸的面板上。  
“获得准许，闸门开放。”  
厚重的金属闸门缓慢的向两侧退缩进去，六道骸便驾驶着鱼雷艇顺着那条不大不小的河往里面开。  
甲板上的那对情侣对着山庄的树林指指点点，金发女子似乎非常的好奇，小鸟依人的窝在男人的怀里和男人说笑，而那个蓝色头发的男人则是搂着姑娘时不时的回答什么，显得很骄傲的样子。  
从监控里全程看着这艘小艇的监控人心里轻易的给他们下了定义——非常符合六道骸邮件里说的样子。  
一个黑社会老大洗白之后，生下了一个外强中干一无是处的儿子。六道骸为了和对方做生意，只能满足对方儿子提的任性要求，带着他和他的未婚妻来山庄举办一个独一无二的婚礼。  
我们不得不说，斯佩多和阿诺德表演的，非常成功。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“啊，六道骸！我们真是许久没有见面了！”待船在岸边停稳之后，神父和那对情侣先后下船，六道骸为鱼雷艇熄了火，三步两步的钻出驾驶舱下了船。  
卡尔森在岸边亲自等待着六道骸，一看到他就非常热情的和他握手。  
“正是如此啊，卡尔森先生，这次还是我来打扰你了啊。”六道骸也和他用力握了握手，然后开始介绍起他身后那三位经过变装的表世界人士。  
“这位是我新生意伙伴的儿子，斯佩多先生；这位是他的未婚妻苏菲；还有这位是斯佩多先生请来的神父，呃……”  
“亚当，我的名字。”云雀慈祥的微笑着伸出手，主动和卡尔森握了一个手。  
六道骸的嘴角抽了一抽，对于云雀在三秒钟之内给自己起的新名字表示心累。  
“三位欢迎来我的山庄！”待到三人介绍完自己，卡尔森也是一脸兴高采烈的样子，非常大方的一挥手让他们上了前后三辆吉普车，往小树林后面的别墅开过去。  
第一辆的后座上坐着卡尔森和六道骸，第二辆是那对情侣，最后一辆则是神父一人。三辆车在不算颠簸的小路上开了五分钟，便到达了卡尔森山庄的大本营。  
卡尔森的山庄是真的能够称之为山庄，巨大的回字形主体和两边的副栋从外墙上来看是完全连接在一起的。  
真是非常四通八达。  
斯佩多搂着阿诺德从吉普上下来的时候，装作的打量山庄的样子，非常严谨的从外表估计了山庄的内部构造。  
这样通达的地方一定有很多暗道。他和阿诺德交换了一个眼神，分别从对方的眼里获得了自己想要的讯息。斯佩多心满意足的在心里乐着，觉得自己和阿诺德真的越来越默契了。  
“卡尔森先生的山庄，真是十分豪华啊。”云雀手捧圣经，一脸由衷的赞叹道。  
卡尔森貌似非常谦逊的摇了摇手，脸上却遮不住傲慢，“哪里哪里。不知道亚当神父从哪里来？”  
六道骸的心稍微提起来了一点，他们在赫尔罗斯的时候并没有对于云雀的身份多做商讨——他们以为斯佩多这一对可能身份还会有点可疑，却没想到到了卡尔森的庄园，云雀才是被询问最多的那个人。  
云雀摆了摆手，像是不愿多说的样子，“我的父亲一直跟随老斯佩多先生，我一直跟随者斯佩多先生。”他看了卡尔森一眼，然后止住了话语。  
斯佩多简直要为云雀的演技喝彩了，这样半遮半掩的说法反而更像是真相。一个叱咤半生的黑道老人有点个人癖好，比如有一个专门私人的牧师——于是他的儿子理所应当的就交给了牧师的儿子。  
果然卡尔森的表情就更加缓和了，他一脸同情的拍了拍云雀的肩，然后抬手给六道骸引路。六道骸和他并排走进山庄华丽夸张的大门，身后时不时传来斯佩多和阿诺德的调笑。六道骸正想说斯佩多真是中饱私囊的时候，却看到卡尔森的眼睛不怀好意的盯着阿诺德。  
军火商人似乎有点不明所以，几秒过后却突然明白了什么。他脚下一个打滑，差点没凭空栽在大理石地面上。  
完了完了，卡尔森这个性取向意外正常的糟糕男人，不会看上斯佩多的未婚妻了吧？  
六道骸看了一眼目前还对此没有察觉的斯佩多和阿诺德，开始觉得他们大概扮演的有点太成功了 。

四个人完全进去山庄之后，卡尔森立刻给他们安排了客房。  
不知道是不是因为看上了苏菲的关系，卡尔森给他们安排的客房位置绝佳，风景极好视野开阔。  
安置好行李等物，六道骸和斯佩多等人照计划分头行事。  
由六道骸以谈生意为名在卡尔森面前作掩护，斯佩多和苏菲作为游客高调行事游玩，而云雀则以性格孤僻为由单独行动。  
悄声无息的暗杀卡尔森是显然不现实的事情，斯佩多商会定下的计划是尽量挑拨卡尔森和第一二把手之间的利益分配不均，让他们产生内讧——当然斯佩多也没指望这些人会因为内讧而拔刀相向。  
但是如果这个时候卡尔森死了，这些人却不会想着为卡尔森报仇，只会一拥而上瓜分卡尔森的遗产。  
事实上只要能够顺利进入卡尔森的山庄，这单委托已经成功了一半。  
斯佩多、阿诺德和云雀在各自进入房间的时候就已经悄悄排摸过整个屋子了。屋子的每个房间装了一个摄像头，同时具有监听功能，摄像头安装的位置还算隐蔽，不过想要瞒过在赫尔罗斯呆了这么多年的斯佩多和云雀实在是没可能的事情。  
到达的时候大约中午，用了一顿丰盛的午餐之后，六道骸便和卡尔森到会客室去斗智斗勇去了。  
神父一个人独自到露台花园去朗诵他的圣经，一幅沉浸在神的世界中不可自拔的样子。  
那对夫妻则在山庄周围开始闲逛。  
云雀踏进花园的时候，终于忍不住松了一口气。他是真的没想到，老头子和阿诺德扮演一对未婚夫妻能这么上手。  
用餐的时候各种相视而笑且不说了，两个人走到哪里都牵着手，小声的谈话到一半还常常突然就接个吻——云雀差点就要真的怀疑他们两个是不是本身就是情侣了。  
要不是阿诺德扮演的角色苏菲和他原来的性格差的实在太多，估计连云雀和六道骸都要相信了。  
饭桌上云雀接收到六道骸的目光示意，便更加注意了一下卡尔森的反应，他不得不承认，六道骸估计得对。  
卡尔森这个直男大概是看上了阿诺德。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

入夜。  
当太平洋的日光彻底消失在海面，卡尔森的山庄便被漆黑完全包裹。  
白天郁郁葱葱的树林现在变成了长牙五爪的暗影，除非带着枪，不然连卡尔森自己的部下都不愿意独自进入小路。  
阿诺德在晚餐后就借口路途劳顿现行离开了， 斯佩多则呆在山庄的沙龙里面和卡尔森的一些部下高谈阔论——他故意的，造成一些他和女友苏菲之间有机可乘的假象。  
下午云雀给他留了纸条，明明白白的告诉他卡尔森看上了阿诺德。斯佩多看到消息的时候有种想把卡尔森的头按进大海里直接淹死的冲动，他一方面觉得实在好笑，另一方面心底却有种被人挑衅了的错觉。  
哟呵，连我的人都敢抢？  
Spade商会的会长陷入了一种胃部轻微灼烧的错觉里，原本他对阿诺德的感觉是“阿诺德一定会是我的”，现在他开始觉的有可能是“阿诺德除了我还有别人”。  
今天一整天都和阿诺德黏在一起占阿诺德便宜的斯佩多，终于有了严重的危机感。  
卡尔森到沙龙来的时候，就看到心情复杂的未婚夫斯佩多先生不知道想到了什么，突然面色沉重的狠狠抽了一口烟。  
心里嘲笑他毛头小子的卡尔森整理了一下脸上的笑容，“斯佩多先生有什么烦心的事啊。”  
斯佩多轻轻动了动手指，烟灰被他抖落到水晶的烟灰缸里，“不劳卡尔森先生挂心，不过是和未婚妻之间的小事。”  
“苏菲小姐非常迷人，看来是很善解人意的人，斯佩多先生何不与她好好沟通一下。”卡尔森一听闻是苏菲的事，立刻就热情了起来。  
斯佩多邪邪的勾了一个笑，一幅十分无奈的样子，“我向来玩的比较开，苏菲不太愿意配合我。”他叹一口气，仔细的看着卡尔森的表情，“她哪里都很好，所以我也只是偶尔会有点很不爽。”  
如果六道骸在这里，大概都要拍桌子大笑了。斯佩多的手段远比他高得多，三言两语已经把话题扯到这种限制级话题上去了。  
卡尔森的表情果然僵硬了一瞬间，然后这个黑道头子非常违心的提了一个建议，“哈哈哈，原来如此啊。看来斯佩多先生也是相当风流啊。”同样也点起了烟的卡尔森抽了一口之后说道，“或许斯佩多先生应该……循序渐进的来。”他一脸“大家都是男人，都懂的”的表情看着斯佩多。  
斯佩多故作恍然大悟装，再度深深吸进一口烟之后，他用力按灭了烟头。  
“那么既然卡尔森先生这样建议，我就回去一试了。”  
说完，心情愉悦的看着卡尔森一脸僵硬，斯佩多就朝他们点了点头，大步走出了沙龙，往客房的方向走去。  
相恋六年的恋人这个身份实在是太好了。斯佩多难得非常由衷的在心里感谢六道骸。

回到了客房的斯佩多看到阿诺德穿着丝绸的睡袍窝在被子里看电视。  
虽然是在看电视，但是斯佩多注视到他眼睛的时候就知道，阿诺德只不过是在装作看电视的样子。那双天空蓝的眼睛里什么都没有，很显然是放空了在脑内计算些什么。  
“Sufi，”斯佩多走过来就先半压在床上，捏着阿诺德的下巴接了一个吻，“你已经洗过澡了吗？”  
斯佩多的身体挡住了阿诺德的整个上半身，监视器的角度只能从背后看到接吻的动作。  
当嘴唇分离的时候斯佩多看到阿诺德的眉毛往上挑了挑，迷人的冰蓝色凤眼和他对视了良久。  
斯佩多脸上不由得流露出一种含义糟糕的笑容，却没想到阿诺德勾着他的脖子发出了一声被满足了的呻吟。  
金发的俄罗斯人不加掩饰的喟叹着，低哑愉悦的声线在斯佩多的耳边响起，“亲爱的，好棒。”  
斯佩多没有动弹，苏菲也没有动弹。监视器里只能看到两个人相互勾搂在一起，然而谁也没有动。  
戴蒙·斯佩多，赫尔罗斯风流倜傥的Spade商会会长，人生第一次，在三秒钟内被人用声线撩拨得硬了起来。  
斯佩多呼吸骤然沉重起来，搂着阿诺德的手臂把人紧紧的圈着。  
他真的是太低估阿诺德的诱惑力了——更何况是对他自己。  
斯佩多在那里憋着气，愣是和阿诺德抱着过了一分多钟，最终还是松开了阿诺德。他松开搂着阿诺德的手臂，然后认真的捧住对方的脸，在金发人微微不解上挑的眼角处留了一个清浅的唇印。  
他叹息着轻轻喊了一声阿诺德的名字。  
“Alaudi……”  
这次微微僵住的人换成了阿诺德。

待到斯佩多也洗完澡，和阿诺德并排躺在那张King Size的大床的时候，两个人已经折腾过了一小时。  
阿诺德被斯佩多那个纯洁得不能再纯洁的吻，亲的有点不太好。  
当初那个充满暗示的呻吟，他确实是故意的。一部分故意让监视器拍到这对未婚夫妻的正常夜生活，一部分故意纯粹想试探一下斯佩多。


	15. Chapter 15

待到斯佩多也洗完澡，和阿诺德并排躺在那张King Size的大床的时候，两个人已经折腾过了一小时。  
阿诺德被斯佩多那个纯洁得不能再纯洁的吻，亲的有点不太好。  
当初那个充满暗示的呻吟，他确实是故意的。一部分故意让监视器拍到这对未婚夫妻的正常夜生活，一部分故意纯粹想试探一下斯佩多。  
斯佩多对他有所图谋，阿诺德再清楚不过，有的时候他甚至怀疑自己和斯佩多是不是已经认识了很多年，才能默契到这种程度。  
当然这种无稽之谈他只不过是想想而已，斯佩多在赫尔罗斯的风流事迹相当有名，所以他把大部分他和斯佩多的纠缠都归结在斯佩多是个情场高手上。  
他尽量都归结过去，但是总有一些东西让他感到烦躁——斯佩多要是知道这一点会开心死的，几乎从来都是冷心冷意的阿诺德心里居然会因为他波动不已。  
阿诺德难得不爽的啧了一下嘴，一身女装做这个动作，微妙的类似于娇嗔，正巧被刚出浴室的斯佩多瞟一眼看到了。  
好不容易平静下来的斯佩多立刻就觉得自己的下半身开始蠢蠢欲动。他在浴室里自己用手来了一次，光是靠阿诺德那句话和上次半强迫阿诺德的自渎，他就痛快的射了一次。  
“戴蒙，过来。”阿诺德看到他的时候面无表情的轻声喊了一句。  
斯佩多微不可见的顿了半秒，然后从善如流的走了过去。他掀开床上薄薄的被子，刚刚侧躺进去一条腿，阿诺德就把房间里的灯关上了。  
房间里漆黑一片，斯佩多才后知后觉的发现阿诺德连窗帘都严严实实拉上了。如果监视器没装夜视，斯佩多估摸着监视器里也什么都看不见了。  
想清了一切的斯佩多顿时就心定下来，他整个人都陷进了床垫里，然后等待着阿诺德会有什么行动。  
他清楚的感觉到阿诺德用被子把两个人全都盖住，然后一具温热的身体压在了他身上——是阿诺德翻身跨坐在他的腰上。  
斯佩多觉得自己的舌头打结了，他细小又竭力的挣扎了一下，阿诺德和苏菲两个名字在舌尖打着转，但最终一个名字也没有掉出去。  
他绝望的感到自己本来就有点兴奋的分身不能掩盖的再度硬挺起来，不知羞耻的顶在阿诺德的后臀。  
然而身上的人似乎完全不体谅他现在挣扎的处境，或者说一切都如阿诺德的意愿发展——还带着假发的金发人相当坚定的在黑暗中准确握住斯佩多的手。  
斯佩多被握住的那只手一下子就酥酥麻麻的热起来，他顺着阿诺德的动作，尚带着水汽的手指碰到了阿诺德的皮肤。  
斯佩多的夜视能力并不差，虽然这样极度的黑暗中他也是基本看不清，但是他好歹勉强能够辨认位置——他有点痛恨自己怎么能这么清醒了。  
阿诺德没穿内裤，他的手正被阿诺德握着放在对方平摊而有着紧实肌肉的小腹上。  
这时，斯佩多感到阿诺德俯下身来贴在他耳边轻声的和他说话，“戴蒙·斯佩多，我准许你做点什么。”  
阿诺德开口的一瞬间，斯佩多就知道，现在和他说话的人，不是Sufi·Spade，而是真正的Alaudi本人。阿诺德这样的行为简直让斯佩多欣喜若狂，叱咤情场的斯佩多现在居然变成个六道骸都不如的毛头小子，要不是阿诺德的大腿紧紧的压制住他，提醒他现在还在别人的老家，他大概要忘乎所以得直接把阿诺德掀下去压着上了。  
他的呼吸粗重起来，因为内心的起伏而浑身泛热。他把滚烫的手心紧紧的贴在阿诺德的小腹上，感受着阿诺德始终比旁人要低上一些的体温——似乎终于因为他而升高了一些。  
斯佩多突然低声的笑起来，笑声富有磁性而又肆意，他仰着下巴，笑得眼睛都微微眯起。  
阿诺德和他的视线在黑暗中交汇到一起，两个人相互盯着，最终阿诺德也发出一声短促的低笑。  
简短的一声从阿诺德的嗓子里溢出来，混杂在斯佩多的笑声中，几乎被完全覆盖了——但是斯佩多不止清楚的听见了，还清楚的看见了对方嘴角上挑了一丝丝的弧度。  
于是斯佩多一面抬起上半身，一面伸出另一只手轻轻压住阿诺德的后颈，两个人的头越凑越近。  
然后他们又接了一个吻。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

斯佩多轻轻的揉弄着阿诺德的后腰，掌心滚烫的黏在对方的腰眼，他能感觉到阿诺德腰腹间的肌肉紧紧的绷着。  
冬菇头的男人对于对方这么隐晦的反应，毫不客气的溢出一声低笑。阿诺德自动把他的笑声归结为嘲讽，他居高临下的睥睨着斯佩多，面无表情的直直往后移动了半分，直接压坐了斯佩多硬起来的分身上。  
斯佩多的笑声顿时就消失了。  
“Problecito mio……”斯佩多挤出一声叹息，算是收敛的一点得意忘形。他的另一只手五指从阿诺德的小腹滑下一小段距离，然后隔靴搔痒一般开始轻触阿诺德的分身。  
阿诺德给他的反应只是下意识的更用力的用大腿夹紧了他胯骨，然后便抿着嘴唇不出一声。  
斯佩多全然不在意阿诺德剩余隐藏起来的反应，他顺着自己的步调和心意逗弄着阿诺德的分身，直到对方也同自己一样兴奋起来，他便整只手握住分身开始揉弄。  
阿诺德的呼吸一起一伏，却依然坚持紧紧压制着斯佩多。他俯身在斯佩多身上，用两只手肘撑着自己的上体——他和斯佩多能够相互感受到对方胸口的温度，却没有贴在一起。  
斯佩多目光暗沉的盯着阿诺德，呼吸里都能透出饥饿的错觉，他一只手开始尽力的伺候阿诺德的分身，另一只揉着阿诺德后腰的手也开始往下移动，渐渐探进阿诺德的臀瓣里。  
阿诺德急促的喘息着，冰蓝色的凤眼里面有点湿润。他感受的很清楚，却没有阻止斯佩多的动作——从某个角度来说目前斯佩多还受制于他，他有绝对的自信可以让斯佩多看得见摸不着。  
斯佩多感觉到手里的分身渐渐胀大，他正打算让阿诺德欲仙欲死一番，却发现阿诺德挺直了跪在了床上。  
“宝贝儿？”他哑着嗓子问道。  
下一秒他的瞳孔骤然缩紧，几乎是费了全身的力气来让自己一动不动的躺平在那里。  
阿诺德拉下了他的内裤，然后把两个人的分身一同握住，甚至整个人都贴合着压躺在他身上。  
斯佩多终于发出一声难耐的呻吟，他觉得自己要被阿诺德玩死了。明明只是两个男人一起撸了一炮而已，他已经有种要超脱了的错觉。  
阿诺德呼吸现在尽数全都在斯佩多的耳边响起，斯佩多终于听了清楚，阿诺德并不是毫无声响，只是那些被压抑在喉间的呜咽实在太过轻声，而原来离得太远，他根本听不见而已。  
两个人靠的这样近，斯佩多便放开了桎梏来对着阿诺德耳语。  
“阿诺德，把腰抬起来点……对，现在舒服吗？还能忍更久吗……？”斯佩多的低喘声里带着笑，即便到这种时候语调里还有着玩世不恭，让阿诺德有种更觉得羞耻的意味。  
“戴蒙……你最好给我……啊……记着……”伴随着一阵阵的陌生又熟悉的快感，阿诺德终于开口说了一句话，他一开口就有忍不住的呻吟泄露出来，诱惑又羞耻。  
斯佩多侧着脸亲吻他的脸颊、眼睑、鬓角，温柔又带着急切——明明这般具有攻击性，却一副小心翼翼的样子。  
阿诺德闭上了眼睛，任由斯佩多把他往更深的快感里拖进去。  
片刻之后，两个人先后射了出来，液体黏糊糊的沾在两个人相贴的小腹间。阿诺德待到喘息略微平静下来之后，从一旁拿起被他脱下来的睡袍裹起来，从斯佩多身上翻下床去，往浴室走去。  
斯佩多身上的睡袍和内裤都没脱，不过是被阿诺德直接扯开了而已。  
他捂着眼睛在那里喘着气笑着，享受着糟糕的贤者时间。  
上帝作证，他大概是爱上阿诺德了。  
真的爱上了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

隔天早上云雀再看到斯佩多和阿诺德的时候，他就觉得有点不对。  
这种感觉很少见，估计六道骸这个后知后觉的大概一点都没看出来——他被斯佩多带大，和阿诺德始终有种说不清道不明的联系。  
卡尔森那些暗中盯着神父的手下们只能看到今天的神父也笑的一脸平和，然而不信神的黑道分子们只觉得这笑的绵里藏刀。  
说真的，斯佩多和阿诺德演得实在太好了，好的六道骸都以为他们是假戏真做了。结果正是因为这样，卡尔森居然只派了两个手下去跟踪他们，反而把主力都用来跟踪神父亚当和六道骸了。  
美人计原来还可以这么用。六道骸看到阿诺德的时候，就觉得自己以前不屑于用美人计这一点，实在是太失策了。  
当然这种话他只能放在心里想，不然且不说阿诺德会让他怎么样，云雀大概就会先上来给他一顿。  
“苏菲小姐，”卡尔森殷勤的送上一束百合花，“今天您怎么没和斯佩多先生一起去狩猎？”  
当斯佩多提出要和亚当一起去树林里狩猎的时候，阿诺德相当不给面子的直接拒绝了。  
斯佩多当时就做出一副相当失了面子的表情，甩了手当即就和亚当带着枪进树林了。  
云雀面带遗憾的表情，心里嗤笑一声，清楚的很——这大概是老头子和他哥突然即兴想出来的什么点子，事实上对Spade商会的人来说，在赫尔罗斯常年射人射多了，对狩猎这种活动其实已经没什么兴趣了。  
阿诺德穿着藕粉色的连身长裙，上身罩了一件小披风，正坐在山庄别墅的二层露台上喝茶看风景。  
“日安，卡尔森先生。”他拿过花，顺手放在桌上，淡淡的朝卡尔森点头致意，“多谢您的关心。我不太爱见血，这件事上戴蒙和我有分歧很久了。”  
大概女人们都不爱见血？阿诺德无端的在脑海里想到了露比，觉得真的不能用性别来分别这件事。  
“啊，苏菲小姐真是一个善良的人，”卡尔森一脸赞叹的恭维道，“仁慈的人都不愿意见到血腥的东西。”  
阿诺德在心里淡淡的嗤笑了一声，让卡尔森说出这种话来，也真是不容易——这也证明了从某个角度来说边缘世界的人和里世界的人还是有些差别的。  
“多谢你的夸赞。”他适当了流露出一丝寡淡的笑意，然后帮卡尔森也倒上了一杯茶。  
卡尔森简直受宠若惊，他不明显的搓搓手，然后在阿诺德对面的椅子上坐下来。  
“斯佩多先生可能要连续好几天去狩猎，”享受般了喝了一口茶，卡尔森脸上的笑容简直是热情洋溢，“苏菲小姐有什么计划安排吗？”  
给了卡尔森那个若有若无的笑容之后，阿诺德便又冷淡了起来，“暂时还没有什么计划。”他顿了顿，然后天蓝色的眼睛看向卡尔森，“您有什么好的建议吗？”  
要是斯佩多知道阿诺德用这种眼神看过卡尔森，一定会嫉妒到把卡尔森直接轰掉的。天可怜见，即便是斯佩多与阿诺德关系已经亲密到这种地步，斯佩多也未曾有幸看过阿诺德伪装出这样的眼神——  
阿诺德的眸子像是一望无际的天穹，里面干干净净。它像是一个对世故毫无所知的少女，脆弱又纯洁，让人忍不住有种想要染上浓烈色彩的冲动。  
卡尔森毫无意外的被一发中的。  
“那么，明天我有幸来为苏菲小姐排解无聊的时间吗？”卡尔森按捺住心底的激动，却不知不觉往阿诺德的方向前倾了很多。  
阿诺德适时的做出细微的后退，卡尔森这才意识到自己似乎过于激进了。他朝阿诺德露出一个自认为很有魅力的笑容，“苏菲小姐，您的意思是？”  
阿诺德一直挺直着背脊，此刻他微微的点了点头颅，垂下的眼帘在白皙的脸上打下一层影子。  
他的脖颈和脊椎之间显露出一个优美而矜持的弧度，一如语调轻巧又冷淡，“感谢您的好意，那是再好不过了。”  
于是大喜的卡尔森便又留在阳台上和阿诺德聊了些别的什么，待到斯佩多快要回来的时候才向阿诺德告辞。  
丝毫不知道自己已经半只脚踩进陷阱的卡尔森还在沾沾自喜，计划着能不能把斯佩多的未婚妻拐到自己的手上。  
这样高冷又略带性感的美人实在是太难得一见了，卡尔森只要一想到对方衣裙下的赤裸身躯，简直让他口干舌燥。  
真不知道斯佩多这个草包是怎么俘获苏菲小姐的芳心的。卡尔森在心里腹诽着斯佩多。  
于是远在树林中打猎的斯佩多，瞄准的手突然抖了一下，硬生生把一枪打偏了，被瞄准的鸟也收到惊吓飞了出去——居然开了空枪的斯佩多收获到了云雀一声嗤笑和六道骸嘲讽的眼神。  
斯佩多嘴角抽了抽，实在搞不懂自己怎么会射不中一只傻鸟。  
开什么玩笑，要是在赫尔罗斯他还是这个枪法，他早就被人干翻了好吗。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

斯佩多连着几天，天天都扔下“未婚妻”一个人，去和神父、军火商打猎。  
卡尔森则连续天天和苏菲在露台上相会，似乎逐渐变成了一种心照不宣的约定——从某个方面来说已经有点神志不清的黑道头子彻底掉入了阿诺德的陷阱里面，把自己当成了一个追求姑娘的普通小伙，被爱情冲的头昏脑涨。  
根据六道骸在邮件里的写法，他们四个人会在卡尔森的庄园里停留大约三个星期到一个月的时间，甚至六道骸还附带了一个“不情之请”，希望卡尔森能给苏菲准备一套婚纱——当然是还要借卡尔森的庄园办一个小小的婚礼。  
如今他们四个在卡尔森的庄园里呆了两个多星期，可怜卡尔森庄园小树林里的野物快要被斯佩多和六道骸打光了。  
至于神父？  
神父会双手抱枪，面带仁慈微笑，轻声的告诉你，他不杀生。  
时间终于到了婚宴的当天。  
庄园中的一切进展都正如计划那样顺畅：日日同斯佩多和六道骸去树林打猎的左右副官被一个巧舌如簧的骗子，一个只会说大白话不会遮掩的半吊子，和一个讳莫如深的神职人员成功挑拨了和卡尔森的关系。  
再加上卡尔森近日在金新月的扩张越发剧烈——这当然是露比故意放松的后果，于是他们本来就相当不牢固的利益平衡现下更是岌岌可危。  
然而，就在连卡尔森都认为需要好好整顿自己庄园的节骨眼上，两位斯佩多的婚礼如期举行了——真的该说阿诺德的尽职敬业，卡尔森想要追求他，或者说是“她”的欲望，居然超过了肃清手下的想法，以至于他在这微妙的时刻，为阿诺德买下了一条婚纱，并且敞开了山庄的大门，邀请了一些宾客。  
宾客——请进山庄的似敌非友。一部分是卡尔森和他手下的酒肉朋友，一部分是露比手下的人假扮的，还有一些则是卡尔森庄园附近的灰色势力。  
一锅大杂烩正合适斯佩多商会动手。  
这些天斯佩多和副手们的良好关系让他获得了更多的行动范围，六道骸和他差不多摸清了山庄的地形后，趁着三个夜晚，分头在不同的地方放了几个无伤大雅的小炸弹。  
云雀则因为被人盯得紧而不得不限制在自己的房间里，然而斯佩多商会有几个省油的灯？所以他索性在自己房间的浴室里安放了一颗。  
当夜色笼罩了卡尔森庄园用来举办婚礼的露天庭院时，云雀的房间率先爆炸了。  
神父正捧着圣经为站在台阶下的新人祝福，白色的蜡烛在昏黄的天色中摇曳，宾客们安静的坐在新人背后的几排长椅上，就在此刻不远处的巨响伴随着火光掩盖了神父的祈祷诗和烛光。  
六道骸坐在第一排座位前，听到爆炸声的时候险些没被炸的跳起来——他一面调整着自己露出适当的震惊表情，一面瞟了站在祷告桌边的云雀一眼。  
云雀微微仰了一下下巴，勾了一个几乎不见的笑容，黑色的瞳仁里明摆着的愉悦。  
六道骸看了一眼，顿时就懂了。  
好吧好吧，神父被关在屋子里太久了，要出来活动活动筋骨了——毕竟三个星期被人拴在笼子里，赫尔罗斯的野兽期待笼子被炸很久了。  
宾客都不是表世界的人，第一声爆炸时除了因为意料之外而有些惊慌之外，大部分人也不至于惶惶心惊。然而因为势力确实有点复杂，还是很难确定到底是冲着在座那个人来的。  
卡尔森铁青着脸站起来，目光复杂的扫过每个宾客，然后有些难耐怒火的朝手下人吩咐，“先去灭火。搞清楚是什么东西爆炸了。”  
手下离去之后，卡尔森便又换上一副笑脸，朝各位仍然坐在长椅上的客人们笑道，“在下的山庄，大概是很久没有见到这么多新面孔了，它有些紧张。”  
一个不怎么好笑的笑话，宾客们却都很买账的发出一阵低声的哄笑。  
卡尔森见自己的调侃还算有效，便也笑了两声。正当他准备坐下来，屁股快接触到椅面的时候，第二声和第三声爆炸连着响了起来。  
斯佩多穿着一身笔挺的燕尾服站在台阶下，一手虚虚搂着“新婚妻子”阿诺德的腰，异常愉悦的看到卡尔森这回脸都绿了。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

爆炸的地方都选的很有特点，大部分并不隐蔽，基本处于在山庄大门到婚礼会场的中间路程上，在极度混乱的第一时间都相当难以判定作案人。  
当然这也给斯佩多他们争取了时间，接二连三的爆炸让山庄陷入了一片混乱。  
所来宾客一言不合大打出手——这要感谢露比的人巧舌如簧，虽然一开始卡尔森的人阻止过，但是很快他们就已经自顾不暇了。  
山庄有雇佣的普通仆人，混乱最开始的时候他们是最先慌乱的人；其次是在挑拨下开始各自行动的宾客们，大部分宾客都不是善茬，于是他们杀死了卡尔森的留守在婚宴现场的守卫之后就自顾自的要逃离这里；紧要关头卡尔森也不得不去爆炸地点指挥，而守卫被杀死了，宾客分帮结派，还有谁会关注那对正在举行婚礼的普通新人呢？  
当第一声黑枪响起的时候，六道骸就知道他们成功了。

六道骸踢着步子晃在废墟一般的别墅二楼，他身边的云雀早就甩掉了一身累赘的神父的服制，白色的T恤外面套了一件明显黑色的西装外套——是六道骸身上剥下来的。  
六道骸比云雀高出不少，他的燕尾服外套到了云雀身上，就被云雀穿成了一件黑色的风衣。  
他们从露台那里路过，看见阿诺德日日坐着的那个地方已经一整块塌了下去，整个露台大概只有原来一半大小了。  
“主楼的住处果然没人了吗。”六道骸左手抄着一挺轻机枪，右手把通讯耳机塞进云雀的耳朵，“我们到卡尔森的‘隐藏房间’去看一下，差不多就可以和斯佩多他们会合了。”  
云雀左手右手各一把格洛克，此刻背脊的肌肉有点微微紧绷。六道骸一只手为他戴上耳机，指尖免不了触碰到他的耳廓。  
接触到他耳廓的除了柔软指腹的凉意外，云雀还闻到一股若有若无的香槟味道。  
他侧过头去看了六道骸一眼，因为他侧头的动作，六道骸为他戴耳机的手也不得不往后动了一些。  
六道骸轻轻“啧”了一声。  
云雀移开了目光，任由六道骸给他戴上的耳机。他正等着六道骸收回手，却没想到那人居然胆大包天的捏了捏他的耳垂。  
“哗——”银拐朝着六道骸的脸就是不客气的一击——被六道骸用轻机枪架开了。  
“我猜你作了两天座上宾，现在欠收拾了。”云雀睥睨一般斜眼瞥着他，却没有停下脚步。  
六道骸轻笑两声，语气有点漫不经心，“不欠收拾，一时鬼迷心窍而已。”  
“别在共用频道调情，谢谢。”耳机里传来了斯佩多的声音，声音那头枪声不断，相比之下这里真是安静了不少。  
“你们到了吗？”阿诺德适时的插进来一句话，拉回了差点又要走歪的谈话内容。  
云雀和六道骸停在那间卧室门口，作为山庄主卡尔森的卧室，这里门前夸张得像是会议厅。两边的装饰矮柱上还放着今天为了阿诺德特意换的白玫瑰，宽大的双开维多利亚式木门，上头有精致的雕花。  
云雀和六道骸一人一边站定，云雀抬起手，用手腕按了按耳机，“到了。”  
弹夹全满，子弹上膛，他和六道骸对视了一眼，三秒之后一起抬腿踢开了房门。  
一阵扫射过后，房间里便再度归于平静。  
“哇哦。”云雀率先踏进了房间，房间正中央的四柱大床被打了个千疮百孔。六道骸和云雀各走一边，把书房和浴室都走了一通，探清楚了这个房间里并没有人。  
“你觉得有必要开他的保险箱么？”云雀踢了一脚地上那个箱子，那个可怜的箱子晃了晃之后还是倒了下去。  
“带走吧。”六道骸挑了挑眉毛。“为了防止里面放了引爆物，我们两个还是别开了。”  
“老头子会开。”云雀点了点头，算是同意了六道骸的话。他走到床边抬手，“唰”的一声从四柱大床的吊帘上抽下来好几根可以当做绳子用的布条，六道骸则用这些绳子做了一个建议的网兜，方便提着这个不大不小的箱子。  
“那么，现在我们进那个隐藏房间如何？”六道骸抬抬手臂，用枪口指了指那间紧闭的房门。  
那是一扇小门，看起来后面像是一个小小的储物间之类的。  
但是六道骸和云雀都知道，根据阿诺德的推测，那里应该有一个大小不亚于主卧室的房间存在。  
当斯佩多三人天天出去“寻欢作乐”的时候，在山庄里无所事事的苏菲经常在山庄里闲逛。  
大部分情况下她不进入房间，只是单纯的走动，四处看看。  
这样的行为看起来本就十分无害，更何况卡尔森对苏菲还有所企图，阿诺德就借着这个机会大致游览了一遍山庄的空间占地。  
六道骸扪心自问，如果是他，他绝对做不到像阿诺德这样，推测出隐藏房间的存在。  
云雀并没有对这个问题作出回答，非常直接的打开了房门。


	16. Chapter 16

云雀并没有对这个问题作出回答，非常直接的打开了房门。  
他和六道骸都猜测过这个隐藏房间里会有什么。  
理论上来说，会发费周章隐藏起来的，一定是对卡尔森来说极端重要、或者机密的东西。  
因此，谁都没想到推开门会看到这样的场景。  
云雀进入房间的脚步顿在了门口，被卡在门外的六道骸便一无所知。男人伸手从后面圈住云雀的腰，十分狎昵的把下巴搁在了云雀的肩上。  
“恭弥，看什么呢，让我也看看……”  
他话说了一半，也和云雀一样愣住了。  
偌大的房间里只有一张和外面一模一样的四柱大床和衣柜。  
大床上躺了一个全身赤裸还被用沉重的手镣、脚镣捆绑住的、性感的女人。女人丰满的胸部顶端被夹着两个造型夸张的用具，身上鞭痕交错，交叠的双腿间似乎还被塞着什么东西。  
然而这并不是真正能让云雀和六道骸怔愣的原因。  
耳机里斯佩多和阿诺德察觉了他们这里的无声，便都询问起来。  
云雀回过神来，一个手肘顶在六道骸的胃上，“六道骸，拿开你的脑袋。”  
他和六道骸走进了这间屋子，两个人围在床边看着床上这个女人……的脸。  
“哦呀……真是不敢相信呢。”六道骸摸了摸下巴惊叹道。  
“长得和大姐头几乎一模一样，”云雀眯起眼睛，注视了一会儿这个女人，“细看还是有所不同。”  
女人就在这个时候睁开了眼睛。  
六道骸的枪口正好在她睁眼的一瞬顶上她的脑门，“这位漂亮的小姐，您考虑做一下自我介绍吗？”  
“我叫米兰达，”女人死气沉沉的从床上坐起来，声音又低又哑，“在山庄呆了四年了。”  
“恭弥，怎么了。”耳机里传来斯佩多的声线，难得很是正经。  
云雀从床边后退两步，然后转身去打开那个衣柜，想找点东西好把这个来路不明的女人绑起来带走。  
“老头子，我们在Secret Room里面找到一个长得和露比几乎一模一样的女人，……啧……”云雀打开衣柜，结果被里面的东西怔了一下。  
六道骸看押着这个女人的同时，飞快的瞥了一眼。在接收到衣柜里东西的一瞬间，他吹了一个下流的口哨。  
“我猜卡尔森应该没见过大姐头？”  
“肯定没见过。”六道骸相当信誓旦旦的嘲笑道，“如果卡尔森见过露比，他不可能混成现在这个样子。”  
云雀从柜子里拿了一捆相当结实的红绳，一脚踢上了衣柜的门，“鉴于她长得和大姐头实在太像了，我和六道骸除了保险箱之外会再带一个女人回来。”  
女人一言不发的佝偻着背坐在床上，含糊不清的目光从披散着的头发里扫视着房间里的另两个男人。  
“有多像露比？”斯佩多闻言调笑般说道，“失散多年的亲姐妹？”  
云雀意味不明的“哼”了一声，“你这样骗我，我大概会相信的。”他把绳子扔到六道骸面前，然后用枪顶住女人的另一边脑袋，完成一个交接。  
六道骸和云雀眼神交汇了一下，走出房间在外面的屋子里随便找了一件完整的大衬衣和外套。  
“你可以先穿上衣服。”他回来把衣服放在女人手边，示意她不必被赤裸着捆绑。  
接着机枪被放在一个女人绝对碰不到的位置，六道骸来拿起了绳子，并且深以为然的赞同云雀。  
“关于失散多年的亲姐妹，我觉得你也会相信的，斯佩多。”  
六道骸在女人穿好了衣服之后开始熟练的把人捆好了——接收到云雀相当褒贬不明的一声轻哼。  
手铐和脚镣可能可以用来钳制住一个手无缚鸡之力的女人，但是很显然挡不住几发子弹。六道骸提起了保险箱，同时云雀用枪顶了顶女人的背脊，三个人前后走出了卡尔森的卧室。  
“我曾经有个姐姐。”女人嘶哑着轻声说了一句。  
云雀和六道骸对视了一眼。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“我猜卡尔森现在已经差不多要走投无路了？”由于带着人，六道骸和云雀的行进速度不得不减慢下来——而且这个女人看起来和露比有千丝万缕的关系。  
因此，斯佩多的意思是最好保护好她，至于后续问题，那应该是灵魂切茜娅来处理。  
为了避开有可能的战场，六道骸和云雀选择从二楼露台下降，直接从侧面进入小树林——斯佩多提前把鱼雷艇的权限和钥匙交给了云雀，让他们可以直接进鱼雷艇为突围做准备。  
“哦呀，阿诺德。”斯佩多的声音荡漾在公共频道里，“我差点忘记了你的勃朗宁。”  
阿诺德“啧”了一声，紧接着伴随一声震惊的呼喊和两声枪响，斯佩多相当愉悦的声线宣告了这一次委托的完成。  
“死前最后一眼能看到阿诺德的大腿，看起来你也死的不亏。”蹲下身的同时，斯佩多从仰视的角度看了阿诺德一眼——白婚纱里的衬裙被撕开成了高开叉，里面若隐若现的白皙大腿和根部的阴影让人是一个让人鬼迷心窍的神秘地带。  
他只敢看阿诺德两秒，然后就回过头，一本正经的伸手合上卡尔森的眼睛。阿诺德看不见他背过去的脸，却也能想象斯佩多脸上那种微妙的笑意。可惜斯佩多没能看见，要是他能知道，他一定会后悔为什么自己早回头了一秒——  
阿诺德的嘴角也有一丝慵懒的笑意，微弱，却难以抵挡。  
“走吧，阿诺德。”搜了一遍卡尔森的衣服，斯佩多找到了想要的水上门禁卡，他朝阿诺德扬了扬手，“收尸这种事交给露比的人来。”  
卡尔森那些忠诚的手下一定很快会发现卡尔森的下落不明，因此他们一定会找到最后一次和卡尔森在一起行动的苏菲和斯佩多。  
“你穿婚纱和我想的一样漂亮……但我跟想看你穿西服的样子。”斯佩多握住通话口，附在阿诺德耳边轻声的说道。  
可惜那些部下只能找到一件带血破烂的婚纱。  
斯佩多商会的四人在两个小时内聚集在了鱼雷艇旁边，六道骸和云雀费了一些时间撕掉了那些轻纱和塑料花。  
六道骸简直不想回想那个叫米兰达的女人看到鱼雷艇的时候，那种微妙的眼神。  
船舷两侧的各种武器也被一一装载，有了卡尔森最高权限的门禁卡，他们在这个山庄彻底报废之前应该就可以踏上回归赫尔罗斯的海路。  
云雀照例在机械室负责各类信息，阿诺德则和六道骸坐在船舱里，和那个来路不明的女人相顾无言。  
不得不说，当阿诺德和斯佩多见到米兰达的时候，也着实震惊到了。  
露比从未对外说过她还有一个姐妹之类的，当然理由可以理解为在赫尔罗斯有一个弱点是极不明知的；但是这个女人实在和露比的外貌太相似了，若不是她和露比的气质判若两人，恐怕只有爱丽丝这样的贴身近臣才能分辨出二者的区别。  
鱼雷艇高速的行驶在公海上，阿诺德在海浪的摇摇晃晃里想起来一件事。  
他曾经在露比的花园里见到过一尊雕塑，一尊值得露比浑身湿透了站在喷泉里拥抱的雕塑。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

深夜时分。  
赫尔罗斯岛屿港口的灯塔照到了一条鱼雷艇。它急速地朝岸边驶来，船头翘起，在黑夜里把海浪划出一道白影。  
“老头子。”云雀戴着耳机窝在雷达室里，微微侧头朝着耳麦，“大姐头那里通了。”他敲着键盘把雷达通信接到斯佩多那里。  
“喂喂。”  
斯佩多拿起仪表盘那里的对讲机，叼着烟有点口齿不清，“露比吗？我是斯佩多。”  
耳机里传来露比一如既往优雅的声音，“晚上好啊斯佩多。”  
“您应该知道我为什么要这么晚来叨扰。”斯佩多哼笑了一声，眯着眼睛看着一片漆黑的海面，接着深深吸了一口烟，“劳驾能不能告诉我，”他把烟吐出一口，看白色的烟雾消散在空气里。 “Spade商会不在赫尔罗斯的期间，我们的商会驻地发生了什么？”  
他原本根本没打算从东码头上岸，谁知道在离南码头还有六七百米的地方，被人强行火力压制，结果连自家船坞都进不去了。  
这一点要感谢斯佩多极端的人工操作，他咬着烟头、开着鱼雷艇硬是躲过了一波集火，甚至还有余力掉了个头往公海开回去。  
只不过云雀在雷达室里，因为这阵晃荡而被啤酒呛了个一脸。  
距离差的太远，再加上对方根本没有开灯，斯佩多对于到底是谁一回来就送他这份大礼全然一无所知。  
“是你的老熟人了。”露比的语气相当微妙，微妙得让斯佩多眉头一挑。  
他侧面尖锐的牙戳咬着香烟，嘴角勾出一个彬彬有礼的笑，“我猜不会是六合堂吧？”  
“Bingo。”露比波澜不惊地语气带着一丝冷淡的笑意，“虽然不太清楚你们之间发发生了什么，不过看起来你留在我这里的报酬要晚点才能来取了。”  
哦？  
阿诺德踏进驾驶舱的时候正好露比说这句话，他一声未出，只是皱了皱眉，伸手夹走了斯佩多唇间燃了半截的烟。  
斯佩多趁他拿走的时候狠狠吸了最后一口，表情微妙得意。  
阿诺德面无表情，当着斯佩多的面把那段烟扔进了他放在驾驶台上、喝了一半的啤酒罐里。  
斯佩多嘴角抽了抽，视线对上阿诺德毫无波澜的冰蓝色眸子，斯佩多一秒就败下阵来，只能在心里为那瓶未完的啤酒可惜。  
“虽然您这样说了……但似乎我们不得不到您的府邸来一趟。”  
阿诺德在驾驶台边的键盘上轻轻敲击了一下回车。  
“叮。”  
耳机里露比那头传来一声提示。一封邮件从鱼雷艇传达到了露比的电脑上。  
斯佩多好整以暇地看着 前方越来越近的码头灯，鱼雷艇毫无减速的意思。  
他知道露比不会无动于衷。  
阿诺德发完邮件之后就往后面的雷达室走了。他是来和云雀换班的，如果和灵魂切茜娅发生小型火力冲突，还是交给云雀这个鱼雷艇上的熟手来更好。  
云雀见到阿诺德来，朝他点了点头，摘下耳机交给他之后顺便一脚踹开了船舱的门。  
“建议你帮她绑上安全带。”他扬了扬下巴示意六道骸给米兰达做好固定，“大姐头那里。一会儿可能要再颠簸一阵。”  
六道骸被安排来安抚这个长得和露比一模一样的漂亮姑娘，事实上，凭借他那炉火纯青的泡妞技术和那副好皮相，对男人戒备心再强的女人也会松懈不少的。  
几天赶路下来，六道骸和米兰达已经相互熟识了。  
于是米兰达便陆陆续续地开始向六道骸透露一些她的消息。  
比如她有一个失散多年的姐姐。  
斯佩多知道这个消息的真实性时，对于自己一语成谶表示相当无语。  
再比如她的姐姐也叫露比。  
六道骸伸手相当绅士的为米兰达扣上安全带的伸缩扣，面上优雅得体的笑意简直可以去领一个什么“最迷人微笑奖”之类的。  
云雀意味不明地哼一声，再度瞥了六道骸一眼，然后从仓库的那间小屋子里抡起一挺RPG要往甲板走。  
“恭弥，你先上去吧。”六道骸从他肩上卸下火箭筒，跟在云雀身后走到爬梯边。  
云雀眉毛挑了一挑，也没有在这件事上多停留，踩着梯子三两步就上了甲板。  
六道骸在下面慢慢的把RPG给他递上去，云雀把整个RPG都运上去之后突然俯下了身。  
六道骸被突然凑近的脸怔了一下，以为云雀是重心不稳要摔下来。他连忙伸手想要扶助云雀，于是一只手掌便结结实实抚上了云雀的侧脸和侧颈，而另一只手的手腕则勾上了云雀的后颈。  
云雀原来只是想低下头来和他说些什么，却猝不及防被他这个动作堵住了所有想说的话。  
他下意识想要抽出拐子照六道骸的脸打过去，却被狭小的洞口阻拦了动作。  
于是，他勃勃而动的颈子动脉贴着六道骸的手掌，而六道骸隐秘的手腕脉搏正擦着他敏感的耳垂。他们鼻尖相对，船舱里和夜空下皆是一片漆黑，他们却能在这般近的距离里，从对方的眸子里看到自己的眼。  
他一动不动，六道骸也一动不动。  
“恭弥，你好了吗？”  
时间犹如暂停了一般僵止不前，直到斯佩多的声音从两个人的耳机里传来。  
“好了。”云雀回过神来，语气波澜不惊地回答斯佩多。  
可六道骸分明看见他瞟移开的目光。  
于是他仍旧勾在云雀后颈上的手猛一用力，硬是勾下云雀的脸，然后他附着云雀侧颈的手掌下移，轻轻握住云雀的下巴，含住了云雀的嘴唇。  
于是，不过三秒，云雀又一次僵住了。  
这个吻和他们以往的都不太相同，云雀和六道骸难得有这么平和的吻——他们相互沉浸在对方奇异的温柔里，注视着对方的眼睛，一言不发。  
啊——！这他妈可真是，事与愿违。云雀心想。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

“主人。”爱丽丝推开会客室的大门，脸上的表情和语气统统都没收敛好，“斯佩多商会全体成员和……”她的语气尤带着吃惊，“和米兰达小姐已经到达。”  
这不怪她。  
爱丽丝话音刚落，斯佩多和阿诺德先走了进来，斯佩多脸上的笑意寡淡，阿诺德则一如既往面无表情。随后进来的是云雀，他神色有点微妙，却因为这种特殊情况而很难得能一个人默默的在一旁——不然可不会这么容易被放过。  
六道骸带着那位米兰达小姐最后走进来。  
“……！”露比想要从皮椅上站起身，却在看见米兰达的一瞬间有点狼狈地摔回皮椅里。  
能看见露比这种表情实在是出乎意料，斯佩多都小小地吃了一惊，他和阿诺德对视一眼，根本没想到有朝一日能见到露比这个神色。  
露比摔回了皮椅里头，神色不可置信，少见的失态出现在这个叱咤风云的大姐头身上。  
“从我们十四岁之后，我们已经有多久没有见面了。我亲爱的姐姐。”米兰达朝露比露出一个笑容，一点点妩媚和诱惑。这个笑容和露比如出一辙，只是里面多了一些狠辣的神色，比露比的笑意更危险一点。  
她向前走了两步，看上去是想和露比靠的再近一点。  
露比这个时候从震惊里恢复了过来，她“嚯”地一下从皮椅里站起来，然后走过来一把拥抱住了米兰达。  
云雀吃惊地看到露比的眼泪滑下来——太少见了，整个赫尔罗斯会流泪的人都不多，或许说，那些会流泪的活着都还不如死了。  
灵魂切茜娅的大姐头居然会流泪？云雀看到自家老头子一样吃惊的表情，深切地意识到自己并不是在幻觉里，这是真的。

“Twin Garden。”斯佩多瞟着落地窗下一片漆黑的花园，白日的时候喷泉会有水流，晚上则不再运作。冬菇头的男人喝了一口香槟，“我一直以为这只是因为这个花园的完全对称而起的名字。”  
“你看过花园里的那个喷泉么？”阿诺德站在他的身侧，面无表情地注视着那个喷泉中央的雕塑。  
“没有仔细看过。”斯佩多的视线移到了阿诺德身上，发现阿诺德只是注视着那个女人的雕塑。斯佩多沉默了两秒，把视线重新移回了花园里。  
“你是说，那个长的和露比几乎一模一样的雕塑，实际上并不是露比本人？”斯佩多缓缓地说道，“而是所谓的‘twin’，也就是米兰达？”  
阿诺德的视线瞟到斯佩多身上，“显然是这样的。”他把手里空了的香槟酒杯放在了桌上。铂金色发丝的男人转回身，往床边走。  
“阿诺德，”斯佩多回过头来问他，“……你是不是早就知道了？”  
“有所猜测，”阿诺德对上斯佩多求证的视线，他诚实地向这个男人坦白他的察觉，“但是没想到会这么巧合。”  
斯佩多挑挑眉毛，他仰起头，一口饮尽了杯里的香槟。  
“好吧，”斯佩多走到双人床的另一边，“我早就不应该对这种事情吃惊了。”他伸手关上床头的灯。  
“毕竟我能遇到你，你还是云雀的哥哥，”他倾身过去在阿诺德的嘴角留了一个香槟味的吻，“露比为什么不能是个双生子。”  
阿诺德低低哼笑一声，勉强算是当做一个对斯佩多发言的回答。  
对于爱丽丝安排的双人床，斯佩多并没有反对；阿诺德当时眯了眯眼睛，却被斯佩多一把牵住了手。  
“阿诺德，”斯佩多在黑暗里接着尚未结束的对话，“你看到今天恭弥的表情了没。”  
阿诺德“嗯”了一声。斯佩多说着话的时候眼睛闭着，他却睁着那对天空蓝的眸子，很是清醒。  
“六道骸就这么要对恭弥下手了？”斯佩多被子底下的手盖上阿诺德的，“他真当我看不出恭弥的嘴唇是肿的么。”  
男人看上去像是在说些什么抱怨的话，语气却轻描淡写里还带点不太正经。  
阿诺德斜着几乎是睥睨了他一眼。  
“我相信恭弥。”金发男人没抽回被人包裹住的手，他平静地躺在那里，感受到斯佩多愈加靠近的身体，带着暖热的生命温度。  
斯佩多覆盖在他手上的手指扣进了阿诺德指间的缝隙里。他们十指交叠在一起，形成一个隐秘的亲昵姿态。  
“阿诺德，”沉寂了许久，似乎就像这张床上的两个人都陷入了沉睡一样，斯佩多就在这时突然开口；他的嗓子低低哑哑，话语里带着气音，“我想和你做。”  
阿诺德被他扣着的手颤了颤。这个向来冷漠的金发男人也没有陷入睡眠。  
“别告诉我是现在。”他冷冷地说道，要是有灯光，斯佩多就能看见他脸上的嫌弃。几乎像是在大声的嫌弃斯佩多的愚蠢。  
“不，”斯佩多很快否定道，“在你允许的时候。”男人的语气很认真，轻轻柔柔，缱绻暗哑，里面却有着不容忽视的坚持和隐晦的请求。  
阿诺德无声地扭过头，在黑暗中捕捉到斯佩多地中海般幽深纯粹的蓝色眸子。  
斯佩多并不再多说什么，只是等待着阿诺德的回答。  
阿诺德毫无退缩之意，或许斯佩多的询问也正是他心中所思及的也未可知。  
“好。”他这样回答道。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

裸睡这个习惯不是一朝一夕养成的。至少对云雀来说不是。  
早年斯佩多风流成性，每次完事洗澡后都懒得穿衣服。云雀倒是没什么嫌弃这个，只是不知道什么时候开始也裸睡了起来。  
也亏斯佩多能把云雀教导成一个收放自如的杀胚。六道骸一早醒过来就看到云雀正吊在和他身高差不多的单杠上做训练。云雀只穿了内裤，向上弓起身体的时候背后的肌肉线条漂亮得不像话。  
六道骸就着晨光，眯着眼睛一寸一寸地瞧过去——当然被云雀发现了。  
“眼睛不想要了吗？”云雀一面继续着训练，一面警告六道骸。他的动作幅度不小，话语里带着喘息也是不可以避免的。然而凤梨头男人打量的视线太过强烈，想要忽视实在有些困难，云雀扛了三四秒忍不住去警告他收敛一点。  
说到底六道骸根本就没有隐藏的打算，他被拆穿了也不辩解，而是从另一张单人床上盘腿坐起来，正大光明地盯着云雀看。  
人要作死谁拦得住？六道骸好整以暇地坐着，然而还没等他看个几眼，云雀已经从单杠上把自己整个人甩过来了。  
“哇——”六道骸被按着脖子一口气卡着，“我错了恭弥……别掐死我……这死相太惨……我错了我错了……”  
云雀反手绞着他的脖子，一脸杀气看上去大概是真的。  
“听说有很多人死前都喜欢爽一下。”六道骸听着云雀的声音，有点咬牙切齿。军火商发自真心地希望这不是真的。他对视着凑在鼻前的云雀，感受到云雀压在他身上的呼吸一起一伏，胸口的皮肤紧贴着他的，中间只有一层聊胜于无的棉质睡衣。云雀接下去把那半句话说完，“既然你已经爽完了，还不是可以应该下一步了？”  
灰蓝色的眼睛注视着他，其中坚忍不拔的冷硬叫人着迷。  
六道骸不说话，只是对着云雀的眼睛。他慢慢地凑上去，看起来是似乎是想吻云雀，云雀便往后一点点仰起头。谁知道是什么支持六道骸还这么不死心地往前伸长了脖子——或许是云雀晨曦下有些蜜色的嘴唇让他不能放弃，他被云雀绞着脖子还能逼得云雀后退。  
云雀终于放开了手。他的目的并不是真的掐死他们商会的主顾，又没有预料到六道骸这种犯病的行为，只能把六道骸的脖子松开。  
他松开了六道骸的脖子，紧接着就被六道骸一跃而起翻身，压在了床上。  
“……！”云雀措手不及，他未曾对六道骸怎么设防，于是现在就被按得不能动弹。  
“……六道骸你他妈？”  
“啧……”六道骸的侧腰被云雀结结实实踢上了一脚。估计铁定是青了一块，不过六道骸没管它。他轻轻啧了一声之后把云雀彻底压进了床里——赤裸的，还带着运动的热度和汗意。  
云雀凶悍地看着他，六道骸无端地猜测云雀可能已经在脑海里把他打上一顿了。  
“早上发情？”云雀用力挣了一下，无果后又摔回了床里。他声音冷冷的，却按盖不住一点不易察觉的底气不足。  
六道骸笑了笑，轻轻凑上去吻他——不出意外被云雀咬了一口，嘴角立刻就渗出血来。但他没什么躲避，任由云雀咬了又咬，硬是满嘴血腥。  
云雀没收到防抗，他怔了怔，松开了牙关，便被六道骸撬开了唇齿，黏腻地舔弄起来。  
“唔……”这吻温柔，却比昨日那个多了些欲望的意味，显得有些色情。六道骸的手臂和大腿为了压制他，全都和云雀紧密地贴在一起。  
云雀的灰蓝色的眼瞳眯起来，这种被人钳制的感觉本就不好受，再加上他还是这么几近赤裸的样子——整个床铺上全是六道骸的气味，让他忍不住想要咬紧牙关。  
“恭弥，”六道骸终于微微直起身，放开了云雀的嘴唇，“别抗拒我。”  
一个人可以有多不合逻辑，这句话就有多突兀；一个人可以有多少感情，这句话就有多深情。  
云雀被六道骸松松垮垮地按着，嘴唇上因为接吻而不可避免地沾染了六道骸的血，他怔愣着微微瞪向六道骸，一面在心里几乎暴怒地想把这个男人殴打一顿才好，一面几乎自暴自弃地发现自己其实做不了什么动作了已经。  
“……”你命令我？他想这么冷冷地问六道骸，但这个语气显然不是命令地意思。六道骸的眼睛太柔和了，它们只是脉脉地注视着他；男人微微勾着嘴角在笑，但根本不是悠闲自得或游刃有余的神色。  
若是斯佩多看到六道骸的这个表情，一定会仰天大笑许久。六道骸这回栽得不轻，搞不好一辈子爬不出来；但对象是云雀，斯佩多大概还要捶胸顿足，因为他知道云雀拒绝不了六道骸这样黏黏腻腻的角色。  
“我是认真的。”六道骸又说道。

TBC


End file.
